Linia krwi
by MrDemonDesu
Summary: Korneliusz Knot chcąc zachować swoje stanowisko Ministra Magii, postanawia wykorzystać do tego Złotego Chłopca poprzez adopcję. Po przygotowaniu odpowiednich dokumentów, aby w pełni móc sterować jego życiem, potrzebuje już jedynie sygnatury magicznej nastolatka. Wszystko szło po jego myśli, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że Harry Potter zniknął.
1. Chapter 1

Pełen przejęcia kroczył korytarzami zamku. Kierował się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, by poinformować go o swojej decyzji. Nie powinien się cieszyć, ponieważ sytuacja była poważna i niezwykle smutna, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed odczuwaniem satysfakcji. Miał okazję w końcu zatriumfować nad Dumbledorem. Może wtedy starzec przestanie wtrącać się do jego spraw. To on tu był ministrem i więcej nie pozwoli sobie wejść na głowę. Pomoże mu w tym oczywiście Harry Potter. To co dla niego przygotował, na pewno sprawi, że będzie pełen wdzięczności i całkowicie mu zaufa, porzucając starego głupca. Był tego pewien.

Korneliusz źle wspominał poprzedni rok. Przyznał sam przed sobą, że postąpił karygodnie. Nie powinien był lekceważyć słów Wybrańca, nawet jeśli był nim nastolatek. Nie lubił dzieci i zawsze uważał, że prawie każde ich słowo jest kłamstwem, którym próbują manipulować dorosłymi. No cóż, prawie. Jego pewność siebie bardzo go zawiodła w ostatnim czasie. Oczernianie Chłopca, Który Przeżył na forum gazet, zlekceważenie jego ostrzeżeń, podejrzewanie o zbrodnie i zatrudnienie Umbridge jako nauczycielki, okazało się dla niego zgubne. Był zagrożony jako minister. Musiał jakoś poprawić swoją sytuację, żeby móc zachować władzę w Magicznej Anglii.

Miał już kilka pomysłów i zamierzał je zrealizować. Przede wszystkim musiał zdobyć władzę nad Potterem. W magicznym społeczeństwie, opiekę sprawuje nad nim dyrektor Hogwartu, ale według niego to nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć. Sprawując taką funkcję, nie będzie mógł w pełni zadbać o potrzeby chłopca, ponieważ już ma całe grono bachorów do pilnowania. Dlatego jego decyzje nigdy nie mogły być obiektywne. Nastolatkiem powinien się zająć ktoś, kto poświęci mu całą swoją uwagę. Dorosły, który będzie odpowiedzialny, majętny, z dobrej Jasnej rodziny oraz bezdzietny. Na myśl przychodziła mu tylko jedna osoba. On sam.

Zamierzał adoptować chłopaka.

To jednak dopiero początek. To jak niesprawiedliwie został potraktowany przez Ministerstwo wymagało całkowitej zmiany. Traktowali jego słowa jak powietrze, dodatkowo je ubarwiając. Na niekorzyść nastolatka oczywiście. Teraz jego obowiązkiem było pokazanie społeczeństwu, że traktuje tę sprawę poważnie, tak jak i wszystko co symbolizuje sobą Wybraniec. Dlatego kiedy wcześniej starali się ograniczać wiedzę młodzieży, teraz chcą ją rozbudować. Plany edukacyjne mają zostać zmodernizowane, a sam Złoty Chłopiec dostanie prywatnych nauczycieli, którzy przygotują go odpowiednio do walki.

Wiąże się to ze zniesieniem wszelkich ograniczeń jakie nałożone są na tego młodego mężczyznę. Będzie miał możliwość swobodnego korzystania z magii, nawet dostanie pozwolenie na użycie zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Według prawa będzie prawie jak dorosły. Na szczęście jednak, w ich świecie nawet dekrety stworzone przez ministra nie mogą sprawić, by ktoś był samodzielny przed ukończeniem 17 lat. Władzę nad osobą niepełnoletnią sprawuje rodzic, opiekun prawny lub małżonek. To nie podlega zmianom. Tak więc jedynym sposobem, by Korneliusz mógł sprawować nad chłopakiem pełną władzę, jest adopcja.

Zamierzał zrealizować swój cel, bez względu na koszty. Z determinacją więc wszedł po schodach do gabinetu dyrektora i zapukał w drzwi. Otworzył je niemal od razu, nie czekając na zaproszenie i wszedł do środka. Tak jak się spodziewał Dumbledore znajdował się w pomieszczeniu sam. Skierował więc swoje kroki do fotela stojącego przed biurkiem starca, po czym usiadł.

\- Witaj Albusie. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. – zaczął od małych form grzecznościowych. Prawdę mówiąc nie obchodziło go czy w czymś przeszkodził, jako minister miał do tego prawo. – Przyszedłem, by poinformować cię o moich planach.

\- Dzień dobry, Korneliuszu. Miło cię widzieć. Może herbaty, albo cytrynowego dropsa? – zaproponował uprzejmie siwobrody, po czym wyczarował filiżanki i imbryczek pełen gorącego płynu. – Słucham cię uważnie, Ministrze. Cóż to za tak nagląca sprawa, że pofatygowałeś się przyjść do mnie osobiście? – zapytał.

\- Otóż, zamierzam adoptować Harry'ego Pottera. – powiedział stanowczo. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie dyrektora uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. – Wszelkie formalności są praktycznie zakończone. Potrzebuję jedynie sygnatury chłopca do potwierdzenia dokumentów.

\- To niedorzeczne, Korneliuszu. Nie możesz tego zrobić. Harry dobrze się czuje pod moją opieką, dlaczego więc sądzisz, że potrzebuje zmiany? – protestował starzec.

\- Nie zatrzymasz już tego Dumbledore. Zarząd w departamencie praw rodzinnych, zgodził się ze mną, że jako dyrektor masz obowiązek zajmować się zbyt wielką ilością uczniów, przez co możesz zaniedbywać chłopaka. – poinformował go Knot. – Nasz Wybraniec potrzebuje odpowiedniej uwagi, którą mogę zapewnić mu tylko ja.

\- Ale to niebezpieczne. Harry pod opieką wujostwa ma zapewnione najsilniejsze bariery ochronne, które oparte są na poświęceniu jego matki. Nigdzie indziej nie zadziałają. Nie pozwolę ci na narażanie jego życia. – starzec mówił gniewnym głosem. Nie było w nim nic z dobrotliwego dziadka.

\- Jestem pewny, że ochrona kilku wykwalifikowanych aurorów będzie równie skuteczna. Skończ się ze mną kłócić Albusie. Decyzja zapadła i nie masz tu nic do gadania. – ciągnął uparcie mężczyzna. – Mówię ci o tym tylko z obowiązku. Żądam abyś zabrał mnie do obecnego miejsca zamieszkania Pottera. Tylko ty znasz jego lokalizację, a chcę przekazać wieści chłopcu osobiście. – zakończył dumnie i z ogromnym zadowoleniem. Wszystko szło tak jak sobie to zaplanował.

\- Nie wiesz co czynisz, Korneliuszu. – ze smutkiem kręcił głową. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć zrezygnowane westchnienie i dźwięk odsuwanego fotela. – Miejmy to już za sobą.

Dumbledore skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia z gabinetu, a potem poza bariery antyaportacyjne. Mężczyzna z zielonym melonikiem na głowie, dumnie kroczył tuż za nim. Szli powoli w ciszy, a jedyne słyszalne dźwięki były wydawane przez stukot butów ministra i szepczące obrazy. Dyrektorowi w żadnym stopniu nie podobała się ta sytuacja. Zaskoczony był też, że nic nie wiedział o wcześniejszych przygotowania Knota. Mogły wywiązać się z tego całkiem spore kłopoty. Miał niestety związane ręce. Wszystkiego dowiedział się za późno.

Będąc już w odpowiednim miejscu, złapał Korneliusza za ramię i ze zrezygnowaniem teleportował ich na ulicę Privet Drive. Okolica jak zawsze była spokojna, a rząd prawie jednakowych budynków, sprawiał wrażenie skopiowanych. Nie wyglądało to naturalnie i lekko odpychało przechodniów odwiedzających tę okolice. Dom pod numerem czwartym nie wyróżniał się niczym prócz numeru. Starzec pełen obaw o konsekwencje jakie z tego wyniknął, zapukał.

Otworzył im gruby mężczyzna, który na ich widok zbladł i próbował zatrzasnąć z powrotem drzwi. W normalnej sytuacji na takie zachowanie Albus jedynie uśmiechnąłby się dobrotliwie i próbował dalej. Tym razem jednak jedyne czego chciał to zabrać stąd Korneliusza. I może byłoby to możliwe, gdyby ten w całej swojej zaciętości nie uderzał w zamknięte drzwi. Nie oszczędzał siły, chciał by go wpuszczono za wszelką cenę.

\- Wynocha z mojego podwórka! Nie chcę w moim domu widzieć więcej takich dziwolągów jak wy! – dało się słyszeć głośny, męski krzyk pana domu.

\- Widocznie nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani, Korneliuszu. Powinniśmy odejść. Spotkasz się z Harry'm po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. – próbował go przekonać Dumbledore. Niestety nie przyniosło to zamierzonych skutków, a raczej tylko pogorszyło sytuację.

\- Nie! Nie po to organizowałem to w takiej tajemnicy, żebyś teraz zniweczył moje plany, starcze! – wykrzyczał do niego Knot, po czym znów zaczął uderzać w drzwi. – Otwierać! Jako Minister domagam się spotkania z Harrym Potterem! Nie odejdę stąd póki go nie zobaczę!

Drzwi zostały otwarte tak nagle, że niczego niespodziewający się Korneliusz, zachwiał się. Stojący przed nim, wściekły z czerwoności mężczyzna, przeraził go nie na żarty. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

\- Głusi jesteście?! Powiedziałem, że nie chce was tu widzieć! Wynocha!

\- Nazywam się Korneliusz Knot, chciałbym... - mówił niezrażony krzykami.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś! Masz się stąd wynosić, albo wezwę policje.

\- Ale Harry Potter... – wciąż próbował.

\- Żaden Potter tu nie mieszka! Do widzenia! – po czym drzwi znów się zatrzasnęły przed ich nosami.

Zły i zdezorientowany Knot popatrzył na dyrektora. Miał go zaprowadzić do Chłopca, Który Przeżył, a okazało się, że ten tutaj nie mieszka. W takich chwilach nienawidził tych okropnych manipulacji siwego starca. Wrócili na główną ulicę, aby więcej nie denerwować wielkiego mężczyzny.

\- Co to ma znaczyć Dumbledore? Jeśli to jedna z tych twoich gierek, obiecuję że pożałujesz tego kłamstwa. Sprawą zajmie się Ministerstwo. – powiadomił go gniewnym głosem, po czym oddalił się i teleportował do własnego biura. Miał zamiar polecić zbadanie tego domu Aurorom. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdował się tam Harry Potter, dowie się tego. Skoro dyrektor nie wykazał się chęcią pomocy, ukarze go później odpowiednio.

Albus natomiast dalej stał na chodniku, w pobliżu domu Dursley'ów. Z jednej strony odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ zyskał choć odrobinę czasu na przemyślenia i jakieś działania. Był tą sytuacją bardzo zaniepokojony. Zarówno samą chęcią Knota do adopcji Harry'ego, ale i tym, że tego nie przewidział. Od dawna nie był czymś tak zaskoczony, w końcu słynął z wspaniałych planów i posiadania wyjścia z każdej sytuacji. To jak dał się podejść, było jego ujmą na honorze.

Z niemałym zdziwienie też spoglądał w okno, gdzie powinien znajdować się pokój Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nie widział nic co mogłoby świadczyć, że ten się tam znajduje, ale też i nie odrzucał możliwości, że jednak tam jest. Nie przejął się zbytnio słowami starszego Dursleya. Ta rodzina była... specyficzna. Mówili wszystko, co mogłoby być dla nich korzystne. Nie zamierzał wchodzić do domu, ale postanowił, że sprawdzi jakość osłon i stan chłopca. Potrzebował do tego tylko kilku przedmiotów znajdujących się w jego gabinecie. Nie ma potrzeby, aby musiał dłużej znosić obecność tych wstrętnych mugoli.

Był niemal pewny, że jego Wybrańcowi nic nie jest, a głupota Korneliusza dała mu jedynie możliwość by działać. Za trzy dni nastolatek ma urodziny. Szesnaście lat było wiekiem zezwalającym już na małżeństwa i jeśli dobrze to rozegra, chłopak nie będzie już dłużej potrzebował opiekuna prawnego. Musi tylko rozważnie wybrać pionka do tego zadania, a był pewny, że znajdzie się wielu, chcących skosztować tak młodego i czystego ciała.

Nigdy nie brał pod uwagę podobnego rozwoju wydarzeń, ale sprawi, że i ten będzie dla niego korzystny. Nikt mu nie odbierze jego Złotego Dziecka.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Severus Snape siedział przy długim stole w kuchni i ze zirytowaniem patrzył na pozostałe osoby znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu. Nie pojmował, dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszedł. Nie pasował do tego towarzystwa. Przebywanie z nimi było dla niego jedynie stratą czasu. On, śmierciożerca pośród zbiorowiska zidiociałych miłośników wszystkiego co dobre i jasne. Lekko surrealistyczne zjawisko.

Po wizycie ministra Dumbledore zarządził spotkanie, na którym poinformował ich jakie są plany Knota. Nikomu się to nie spodobało. Każdy z nich zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta adopcja ma być jedynie sposobem Korneliusza na pozostanie przy władzy. Nie liczyło się tu zdanie, ani zdrowie nastolatka. Mężczyzna był głuchy na zagrożenie ze strony Voldemorta. Sytuacja ta mogła zrodzić okropne skutki.

Snape sceptycznie patrzył też na rozwiązanie jakie wymyślił dyrektor. Potter był bardzo młody, ledwo szesnastoletni chłopak. Biorąc pod uwagę jego gwałtowny charakter, będzie się od tej decyzji zapierał rękami i nogami. Mężczyzna nie dziwiłby mu się za bardzo. Kto chciałby się związać na całe życie w tak młodym wieku, dodatkowo z praktycznie obcą sobie osobą? Wydawało się to takie drastyczne. Ale była to też jedyna możliwość, w której Chłopiec, Który Przeżył będzie mógł pozostać pod ich kuratelą.

Jako pierwszą propozycję partnerki, Albus podał Tonks. Była niezdarna, trochę niechlujna i gapowata, ale była też aurorką. Takiego zawodu nie zdobywa się bez odpowiednich umiejętności. A jako członkini Zakonu, Dumbledore jej ufał i mógł wciąż mieć chłopca blisko siebie. Pomysł był naprawdę udany.

Dyrektor jednak nie przewidział, że kobieta zdążyła się już z kimś związać. Dokładniej z Remusem Lupinem. Wilkołakiem. Severus obserwował tę sytuację z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Z doświadczenia wiedział, jak to jest stać naprzeciwko wściekłego Likantropa. Nie polecał tego nikomu. Tak więc widok jaki przedstawiał sobą skruszony starzec, był satysfakcjonujący. Miał za swoje. Należało mu się po tym, jak postąpił wobec niego kilkanaście lat temu. Kiedy Dumbledore oznajmił, że jednak Nimphadora się nie nadaje, Lupin uspokoił się. Ale za to Severus był zawiedziony, ponieważ przedstawienie skończyło się tak szybko. Miał ochotę na więcej przyjemnych widoków.

Był znużony tym spotkaniem. Nie obchodziło go życie bachora Potterów. Niech sobie ten Stary Trzmiel łączy go z kim zechce, ale on nie musi w tym uczestniczyć. Nie i koniec. Tak więc jednym uchem słuchał propozycji dyrektora, a drugim wypuszczał. Nie interesowało go nic, co nie było związane z jego osobą. Dlatego nie wiedział o czym tym razem wszyscy rozmawiają, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię.

\- Co mówiłeś Albusie? Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale nie słuchałem już niemal od pół godziny. – powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Mój chłopcze, wykazałbyś trochę więcej zaangażowania. Ta sprawa jest niezwykle poważna. Harry jest priorytetem, musimy... - mimo łagodnego głosu, Severus usłyszał w nim lekką naganę. Może starzec był dla niego niczym ojciec, ale nie pozwoli sobą tak manipulować. Nie weźmie go na poczucie winy, dlatego mu przerwał.

\- Tak, tak. Wielki Złoty Chłopiec jest najważniejszy. Do rzeczy, co mówiłeś? – zapytał stanowczo.

\- Zostałeś nam tylko ty, Severusie. Gdybyś słuchał, wiedziałbyś dlaczego musieliśmy odrzucić pozostałe kandydatki i kandydatów. Naszą ostatnią nadzieją jesteś ty.

\- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Dumbledore. – Snape miał ochotę pokręcić z niedowierzania głową, ale ten gest wydawał mu się poniżej jego godności jako szpieg. On nie pokazuje w ten sposób emocji. On wcale ich nie okazuje. – Nie zgadzam się! – powiedział stanowczo.

\- Ależ chłopcze... - próbował postawić swoje argumenty.

\- Nie! Po pierwsze chłopak mnie nienawidzi, nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. – mimo swojego gniewu, wciąż potrafił logicznie myśleć i zamierzał to wykorzystać.

\- Mylisz się. Harry na pewno zrozumie, że to dla większego dobra i postąpi rozsądnie. Twoje zdanie na jego temat jest błędne i... - znów nie skończył swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ przerwał mu zimny, niosący obietnicę cierpienia głos.

\- Moje zdanie, jest moje. I nic ci do tego, Albusie! Zapominasz też chyba o takim małym fakcie, jak Czarny Pan. Jestem szpiegiem, nie mogę nagle zostać mężem Wybrańca! Więc nie, nie zmusisz mnie do tego. – chcąc podkreślić swoje zdanie na ten temat, wstał z zamiarem opuszczenia tego beznadziejnego spotkania.

\- Zaczekaj, mój chłopcze. Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie do końca. Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Harry cię potrzebuje, nie poradzi sobie bez twojej pomocy. Musi mieć przy sobie kogoś kogo zna i komu będzie mógł zaufać.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – po raz kolejny nie pozwolił mu kontynuować. Nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ wtedy by przegrał. Dyrektor był mistrzem manipulacji. Jest w stanie przekonać każdego, byleby tylko mógł powiedzieć wszystko czego wymaga sytuacja. Dlatego musi stąd wyjść jak najszybciej. – Nie można komuś zaufać, jeśli przez większość życia się go nienawidziło. Jesteś głupcem, Dumbledore.

\- Nie możesz... - cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć zostało przerwane przez ciche „Do widzenia" i głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami wyjściowymi.

Severusowi w głowie się nie mieściło, jak ten stary głupiec mógł chcieć go związać z bachorem Potterów. Dobrze wiedział o ich stosunkach, a i tak chciał zrobić swoje. Tej właśnie cechy u dyrektora Snape nienawidził najbardziej. Jego słowo zawsze musiało być tym ostatecznym. Nawet jeśli dotyczyło czegoś tak idiotycznego jak to małżeństwo.

Mężczyzna cieszyłby się tym zwycięstwem słownym, gdyby nie miał świadomości, że to było dopiero ich pierwsze starcie. Albus na pewno nie odpuści. Dopóki coś nie pokrzyżuje mu planów, będzie trwał przy swoim. Snape w myślach niemal błagał Pottera o jakieś działanie, które odwiedzie starca od tego pomysłu. Po raz pierwszy pokładał nadzieję w cudownym szczęściu Złotego Chłopca.

Sytuacja wydawała mu się absurdalna. Wciąż miał w głowie słowa Albusa. Wiedział, że sprawa była poważna, ale po prostu nie mógł przetrawić tego, o czym go poinformował. To nie mógł być on. Ktokolwiek, ale nie on. Z każdą chwilą na nowo odtwarzał sobie argumenty, które przytoczył na Grimmuald Place oraz wymyślał wciąż nowe. Powiedział _nie_ i zamierzał się tego trzymać. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał tak wychodzić z każdego spotkania.

Nie był jednak przygotowany na to, czego dowiedział się następnego dnia. Z samego rana sowa pocztowa przyniosła mu najnowszy numer „Proroka codziennego". Nie była to lektura, za którą przepadał, ale zawsze uważał, że należy być na bieżąco z tym co mówi społeczeństwo.

Kiedy na pierwszej stronie ujrzał wielkie zdjęcie Wybrańca, miał ochotę wrzucić gazetę do ognia. Miał dość czytania o tym chłopaku. Tym razem jednak z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że w nagłówku, to nie imię Złotego Chłopca jest kluczowe, a Starego Trzmiela.

„****Albus Dumbledore, zaniedbał swojego wychowanka!****"

Severusa bardzo zaciekawiło, czemu akurat to zdjęcie znajduje się pod tym tytułem. Z nowym zapałem pochylił się nad obszernym tekstem.

_Opiekun setek dzieci, ale czy potrafi odpowiednio zająć się choć jednym?_

_Albus Dumbledore jako dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, ma pod swoimi skrzydłami setki dzieci w różnym wieku. Jego obowiązkiem jest sprawić, aby ich pobyt w tej placówce był odpowiednio wygodny zarówno do nauki, jak i do życia. W końcu nasze dzieci spędzają tam prawie dziesięć miesięcy w roku. Wielu rodziców posyła tam swoje pociechy z myślą, że te słowa się sprawdzają._

_Ale czy tak jest na pewno? Czy to nie są tylko piękne słowa. Mamy przypuszczenia, że Albus Dumbledore nie wypełnia swoich obowiązków należycie. W Dodatku wykorzystuje swoją pozycję Jasnego Pana dla własnych korzyści i luksusu._

_Od kiedy nasz minister Korneliusz Knot, dokonał błędnego osądu na naszym Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, bardzo pragnął to naprawić. Wiedział, że musi mu wynagrodzić te wszystkie złe słowa, dlatego postanowił bardziej zainteresować się jego życiem. Z dokumentów Ministerstwa dowiedział się, że opiekunem prawnym Harrego Pottera jest dyrektor Hogwartu. I tu pojawiły się pierwsze wątpliwości pana Korneliusza na temat odpowiedniego wychowania Wybrańca. Czy ikoną naszego świata powinna zajmować się osoba, która musi mieć na względzie dobro setek dzieci? Jaką możemy mieć pewność, że chłopiec będzie traktowany sprawiedliwie?_

_Według naszego ministra, Harry Potter powinien mieć jako opiekuna osobę dorosłą, która będzie mogła poświęcić się jego wychowaniu w pełni. Chłopak potrzebował prawdziwej rodziny. Dlatego Korneliusz Knot zdecydował się adoptować nastolatka i przygotował odpowiednie dokumenty. Potrzebował jedynie sygnatury chłopaka oraz oczywiście jego akceptacji._

_Udał się więc do dyrektora Hogwartu, żeby ten pokazał mu aktualne miejsce zamieszkania chłopca. Według słów ministra, Albus Dumbledore nie był przychylny temu pomysłowi. Jednak po odpowiednich argumentach zgodził się zaprowadzić ministra do Harry'ego Pottera. Jak się później dowiadujemy, nastolatek przez te wszystkie lata nie znajdował się pod opieką Dumbledora, tylko był wychowywany przez rodzinę siostry swojej matki, czyli mugoli. Czy uważacie, że bohater Magicznej Anglii powinien znajdować się w takim domu?_

_Według nas nie, ale to jeszcze nie koniec historii. Po przybyciu na miejsce, nie zostali przyjęci zbyt gościnnie. Mężczyzna, który był Panem domu, wykazywał się agresją i obrażał naszego ministra. Zapytany natomiast o Harry'ego Pottera, twierdził, że nikt taki u nich nie mieszka. Zapytacie więc, czy to obcy mężczyzna kłamał, czy może raczej nasz kochany Dyrektor? Naszemu ministrowi ta sprawa się nie podobała, dlatego i to postanowił sprawdzić._

_Po powrocie do ministerstwa, od razu skierował się do biura Aurorów, aby zbadali tą rodzinę. To co zostało odkryte, wstrząsnęło nami wszystkimi. Nawet ja jako reporterka piszę to z bólem serca. Jednak powinniście wiedzieć, w jakiej rodzinie umieścił swojego podopiecznego nasz Jasny Pan._

_Magiczne śledztwo wykazało, że rodzina Dursley'ów, zajmująca się przez piętnaście lat Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, znęcała się nad nim fizycznie oraz psychicznie. W budynku nie znaleziono żadnych przedmiotów sygnalizujących, że kiedykolwiek przebywał tam Harry Potter. Jednak niepokojące było to, że na jednych z drzwi, pozakładane było kilka kłódek, które uniemożliwiały otworzenie ich od wewnątrz. Dodatkowo okno do tego pomieszczenia było zakratowane. W środku pokoju znajdowało się małe, zniszczone i bardzo niewygodne łóżko oraz szafka nocna. Zaklęcia wykazały, że w tej małej przestrzeni, nasz Wybraniec mieszkał przez dwa tygodnie tegorocznych wakacji._

_Co jednak z resztą czasu? Zaniepokojeni aurorzy, postanowili dowiedzieć się tego od samej rodziny Dursley'ów. Przesłuchanie zostało wykonane przy użyciu veritaserum i wykazało, że powinniśmy się obawiać o zdrowie naszego Wybrańca. Małżeństwo zostało oskarżone o znęcanie się nad nieletnim._

_Harry Potter przez dziesięć pierwszych lat, mieszkał w komórce pod schodami, a jego codzienność polegała na usługiwaniu rezydującym w tamtym domu dorosłym. Jako kara za niewykonanie niektórych obowiązków, chłopiec był karany poprzez bicie lub brak jedzenia. Rodzina Dursley'ów próbowała też „wyplenić" z niego jego magiczne umiejętności, przez co jako dziecko nie wiedział nic o naszym świecie. Każdy z jego przejawów dziecięcych wybuchów był traktowany jak zbrodnie i karano go tygodniowym pobytem w zimnej piwnicy, w całkowitym zamknięciu._

_O czym myślał Albus Dumbledore, umieszczając tam chłopca? Co nasz Złoty chłopiec musiał czuć na takie traktowanie? Jak wyrósł na tak miłego i szlachetnego nastolatka będąc pod opieką takiej rodziny? Dlaczego nikt wcześniej się tym nie zainteresował?_

_Nie znamy odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale całe Ministerstwo podejrzewa, że kluczowym elementem, który nie pozwolił tej prawdzie wyjść na jaw przez tak długi okres czasu, były działania Jasnego Pana. Według wielu, już nie aż tak Jasnego. Po tym skandalu, nasz minister postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Albus Dumbledore będzie musiał ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów, zostanie poddany ścisłej kontroli._

_Teraz jednak najważniejszy jest nasz Wybraniec, który uciekł od swoich krewnych po brutalnym pobiciu. Świadczą o tym ślady krwi należące do nastolatka. Nie wiemy w jak bardzo złym jest stanie, ani gdzie się ukrywa. Wszyscy wierzymy, że znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu, które pozwoli mu wrócić do pełni sił. Całe biuro Aurorów zostało zmobilizowane do poszukiwań, więc miejmy nadzieję, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wkrótce się znajdzie._

_Rita Skiter_

Cóż, tego to się nie spodziewał. Był zaskoczony zarówno postępowaniem dyrektora, jak i drastycznym dzieciństwem Pottera. Nie był pewien co nim bardziej wstrząsnęło. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że siedział wpatrując się tempo w artykuł, gdy jego śniadanie stygło nietknięte.

Przypomniał sobie jego lekcje oklumencji z tym bachorem. Niekiedy widział sceny opisywane w reportażu. Nie uważał ich jednak za szkodliwe, ponieważ nie występowały zbyt często. Słowa wykrzyczane przez otyłego opiekuna chłopca, nie wskazywały na maltretowanie. Zwykłe „za karę przesiedzisz w komórce do wieczora" bądź „za karę możesz pożegnać się z kolacją", podsuwało myśli o tym, że Potter często rozrabia. Dodatkowo biorąc pod uwagę, że te wspomnienia przewijały się na zmianę z sytuacjami, w których był po prostu arogancji i bezczelny, nie wzbudzało w nim podejrzeń. Jak to zwykły dzieciak, zdarzało mu się być nieposłusznym, przez co opiekunowie wymyślali dla niego kary.

To wydawało się takie normalne.

Jak się okazuje, takie nie było. I Severus mógł to dostrzec dopiero teraz. Patrząc w przeszłość, zaczął dostrzegać chudość i ostrożność jedenastolatka. Zachowanie tak różniące się od całej gromady uczniów. Nerwowość, niepewność, wycofanie. Tak jakby zastanawiał się, czy dobrze robi, po prostu tam będąc. Brak wiedzy na temat czarów, eliksirów, kultury czarodziejskiej. Zdobywanie wiedzy bez jej zrozumienia.

W pewien sposób, mężczyzna poczuł się też winny. Dokładał dzieciakowi cierpienia. Bo tego, że nie umilił mu pobytu w szkole był bardzo pewien. Osąd przysłonił mu dawny, nastoletni gniew na ojca Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Pozbywał się swojej frustracji na niewinnym dziecku. Czuł lekką odrazę do siebie. Jako wieloletni szpieg, powinien takie rzeczy zauważać. Pozwolił jednak zawładnąć sobą emocjom i teraz miał tego skutki.

Znęcał się słownie nad dzieckiem. Chciałby porównać swoje błędy do karygodnego postępowania dyrektora i okrutnego sposobu wychowywania Dursley'ów, po to by umniejszyć narastające poczucie winy. Nie przynosiło to jednak skutków. Miał swój udział w dręczeniu Wybrańca i nic tego nie zmieni. Jego błędy wciąż miały ogromną skalę.

Przetrawienie tych informacji przyszło mu z trudem. Pojął swoją winę. Powiedział sobie, że w kontaktach z Potterem przestanie kierować się emocjami. Nie zmieni do niego tak od razu uczuć, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien na niego inaczej spojrzeć. Jednak do tego potrzebował najpierw się z nim spotkać. Musi się przekonać na własne oczy, że swoim postępowaniem krzywdził chłopaka.

Dodatkowo ta sprawa z małżeństwem, wydawała się teraz dla Severusa jeszcze większym utrapieniem. Dzieciak faktycznie potrzebował odpowiedniej opieki. Był zagrożony z niemal każdej strony. Minister chciał wybić się na jego sławie, nie bacząc na to jakie niebezpieczeństwo może na niego sprowadzić. Dumbledore nadwyrężył jego zaufanie umieszczając nastolatka u tych wstrętnych mugoli. A Voldemort chciał go dopaść i torturować aż do śmierci. Gdzie by nie spojrzeć tam coś, lub ktoś chce jego krzywdy.

Z lekkim przerażeniem pomyślał, że mógłby jednak zająć się bachorem. Miał doświadczenie z radzeniem sobie z przemocą w rodzinie. Wiedział co Potter może czuć i mógłby mu zapewnić zrozumienie. Dałby mu to, co sam chciał kiedyś dostać. Mimo to, kręcił głową za każdym razem, gdy te myśli zawładnęły jego umysłem. Nie powinien w ogóle tego rozważać. Chłopak nigdy by się na to nie zgodził, na pewno nie po tym, jak był przez niego traktowany, przez te pięć lat. Nienawidzą się i zapewne w przyszłości niewiele się to zmieni.

Przeklinał dyrektora i jego pomysły. I choć ten jeden wydawał się nagle odpowiedni, reszta była niewypałem. Starzec musiał wiedzieć o sytuacji jaką posiada Wybraniec. To nie ulegało wątpliwościom. On sam słyszał kilka razy jak Potter skarży się do niego na swoich krewnych. Chłopak prosił o pomoc, a ten tylko machał na to ręką i pchał go dalej w to bagno.

Dobroduszność Dumbledore'a nagle wydawała mu się sztuczna. Niczym maska, na której wymalowano uśmiech, podczas gdy pod nią ukazane było okrutne oblicze. Snape nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Zdarzało mu się myśleć nad poczytalnością starca, ale raczej pod względem humorystycznym. Jego ubiór i zachowanie odbiegało od normy. Nigdy by jednak nie pomyślał, że cała ta otoczka miłego dziadka, jest podrobiona.

Bolało go to. Severus nie zaznał w swoim życiu zbyt wiele szczęścia. Wciąż coś rzucało mu kłody pod nogi. Otoczony był mrokiem i ciemnością, ale miał też i swoje światełko w tunelu. Zawsze uważał, że to Albus jako jego przybrany ojciec mu je zapewnia. Teraz gdy prawda wychodziła na jaw, bał się, że ono zniknie i nie będzie dla niego ratunku.

Był tak zaaferowany nowymi wiadomościami, że prawie przegapił ból w Mrocznym Znaku. Coś co dotychczas nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło. Tatuaż ten był zmorą jego życia. Symbolem jego błędów i porażek. Za każdym razem, gdy czuł wezwanie od Czarnego Pana, przypominał sobie jakim kiedyś był głupcem. I jakim wciąż jest, narażając swoją nędzną egzystencję dla „większego dobra". Te dwa słowa wydawały się nagle obrzydliwe.

Severus podejrzewał, że Voldemort też właśnie przeczytał Proroka i postanowił go „wypytać". Przed wyjściem musi się zabezpieczyć w odpowiednie eliksiry. Czarny Pan nie lubił dowiadywać się o takich sprawach z gazet. Uważa, że po to ma swoje sługi, żeby informowali go o wszystkim pierwszego.

Mężczyznę ciekawiło czy został wezwany sam, czy może cała rzesza popleczników. Wiedział, że zostanie ukarany i wolał nie mieć zbyt dużej widowni. Kary od ich Pana zawsze odznaczały się wstydem. Świadczyły o niekompetencji lub wątpliwej wierności, a nikt nie chciał takich ludzi w szeregach Czarnego Pana. Mógł głośno przyznać, że Mroczny Lodr wiedział jak zdobyć dobrych Śmierciożerców. Ktoś powiedziałby, że strach i szantaż nie prowadzą do wierności, ale w wykonaniu Voldemorta był niezwykle skuteczny. Nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by mu się przeciwstawić lub go okłamać.

Oprócz Severusa.

Mężczyzna coraz częściej przeklinał swoje życie. Nie wiedział jak długo jeszcze da radę pociągnąć tę farsę. Był zmęczony tym wszystkim. Wystarczyło małe potknięcie i będzie mógł pożegnać się z życiem. Zastanawiał się czy to Los pozwala mu wciąż ciągnąć to przedstawienie, czy może zwykłe, głupie szczęście. Snape miał pewne obawy, że to spotkanie może okazać się ostatnim w jego karierze szpiega.

Kiedy już nałożył szatę Śmierciożercy, wziął odpowiednie eliksiry i przygotował się psychicznie, pozwolił aby Znak zabrał go do jego Pana. Żaden ze sług Voldemorta nie znał prawdziwego położenia Czarnego Dworu. Może i ten Gad miał wiernych popleczników, ale nie był też głupi. Nie ufał tak naprawdę nikomu.

Gdyby nie nałożył na twarz maski obojętności, skrzywiłby się z obrzydzenia na widok zapuszczonych korytarzy, zniszczonych mebli i ogólnego, wątpliwego stanu tej placówki. Nie rozumiał jak ktoś taki jak Czarny Pan, przywódca mrocznej strony, mógł przebywać w takiej melinie. To było uwłaszczające. Jednak nigdy nie powie tego na głos. Nie pożyłby wtedy dłużej jak parę sekund.

W końcu kiedy dotarł do Sali audiencyjnej, ujrzał sporą ilość, stojących sztywno Śmierciożerców. Widoku nie poprawiał wściekły Czarny Pan, który z ledwością powstrzymywał się przed potraktowaniem ich klątwą uśmiercającą. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Snape! W końcu raczyłeś przybyć. – wysyczał pełen złości.

\- Witaj, mój Panie. Przyszedłem najszybciej jak tylko byłem w stanie. – powiedział pokornie, kłaniając się głęboko u stóp wężowego mężczyzny.

\- Zechcesz mi może wytłumaczyć, co znaczył ten artykuł w Proroku? Albo dlaczego nie dowiedziałem się o tym wcześniej? – mówił zimnym głosem. Nie czekając też na odpowiedź, potraktował Severusa pierwszą klątwą. – Crucio!

\- Wybacz mi Panie, ale o niczym nie wiedziałem. – odpowiedział próbując nie krzyczeć z bólu. To dopiero pierwsze zaklęcie. Był w stanie wytrzymać około trzech bez zająknięcia się. Często jednak zależało to też od wściekłości Czarnego Pana i siły jego zaklęcia.

\- Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? Uczyłeś dzieciaka oklumencji, na pewno coś musiałeś wiedzieć. – tylko odrobina rozsądku powstrzymała mężczyznę przed rzuceniem kolejnego zaklęcia. Chciał przecież odpowiedzi, a nie warzywa.

\- Owszem, widziałem kilka wspomnień opisywanych w artykule, ale pojawiały się sporadycznie i nie były niepokojące. Raczej zwykłe kary za chamstwo i nieposłuszeństwo. Potter zawsze był okropnym dzieckiem, dlatego nie interesowały mnie powody takiego traktowania. – rzadko mu się zdarzało mówić prawdę na spotkaniach z Voldemortem, teraz jednak z czystym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć co myśli.

\- Z tym, że jest okropnym dzieciakiem, mogę się zgodzić. – przyznał cicho z małym ironicznym uśmiechem. – Te informacje mogą zmienić trochę moje plany, ale sprawa jest jeszcze świeża, wymaga większego przemyślenia i znajomości wszystkich faktów. Będę pod tym względem cierpliwy. No dobrze Severusie, tym razem ci daruje. Powiedz mi tylko jeszcze co o tym myśli Dumbledore.

\- Niestety nie wiem. Spotkanie Zakonu odbędzie się pewnie dopiero wieczorem. – przyznał, a skoro pozwolił sobie wcześniej na szczerość to i tym razem się nie powstrzymywał. Niech Albus uzna to za karę, za ukrywanie przed nim tego wszystkiego. – Podejrzewam jednak, że dyrektor wiedział jak chłopak był traktowany, nie zdawał sobie tylko sprawy z tego, że ten uciekł. Wczoraj zwołał zebranie, na którym poinformował nas na temat planów ministra. Zaplanował aranżowane małżeństwo, by temu zapobiec.

\- Doprawdy. – wymruczał usatysfakcjonowany nowymi wiadomościami. – Komu przypadł ten zaszczyt? – zapytał ciekawy.

\- Kandydatami byli niemal wszyscy członkowie zakonu, ale po długich rozmowach, zostali wykluczeni. Dumbledore chce, abym to ja został mężem Pottera. - powiadomił go z największym jadem w głosie, na jaki było go w tamtym momencie stać. Nie spodziewał się, że w odpowiedzi usłyszy szczery śmiech od samego Czarnego Pana. To był naprawdę dziwny dzień.

\- Zgaduję, że mu odmówiłeś, Severusie. – mężczyzna był w stanie jedynie kiwnąć głową w potwierdzeniu. – Interesujące. Uważam jednak, że źle zrobiłeś.

\- Co masz na myśli, mój Panie? – zapytał skołowany. Nie to podejrzewał usłyszeć.

\- Pomyśl tylko, chłopak zwiał spod bezpiecznych skrzydeł starca. Przestał mu ufać, co daje mi znaczną przewagę. Skrzywdzony przez własną rodzinę, przez _mugoli_. Zdradzony przez magiczny świat. Szuka dla siebie złotego środka. Gdyby miał w tobie oparcie, słudze samego Lorda Voldemorta, mógłbym to wykorzystać dla własnych celów. W końcu Potter jest ikoną Magicznej Anglii. Idealny materiał na sprzymierzeńca. Nie musiałbym go nawet zabijać. – rozmyślał na głos. Snape niemal widział jak trybiki w głowie Czarnego Pana obracają się w zawrotnym tempie. Nie wiedział jednak czemu to wróży.

\- To niemożliwe. On mi nie zaufa, nienawidzi mnie. – próbował protestować.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe mój sługo. Trzeba tylko tego chcieć. – powiedział stanowczo. – Zgodzisz się na propozycję starca i dopilnujesz by chłopak poznał moje idee.

\- Co tylko rozkażesz, mój Panie. – poddał się bez większych protestów. Bo czyż nie myślał o zmianie zdanie, jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu.

\- Zostawmy sprawę Pottera na później. Teraz chcę usłyszeć dobrą wymówkę, dlaczego nie wiedziałem o poczynaniach tego głupca Knota, Lucjuszu? – uwolniony spod czujnego oka Severus, miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą. Niech inni też się trochę pomęczą, a on w tym czasie sobie popatrzy na ich starania. Ostatnio była to jego jedyna rozrywka.

Pozostałą część swoich zwolenników, Czarny Pan nie potraktował już tak lekko. Wręcz z każdym kolejnym usłyszanym słowem, był coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony. Dlatego Snape dziękował w myślach Losowi za to, że był przesłuchiwany pierwszy. Dwie klątwy torturujące były bardzo łagodną karą, jak na standardy Mrocznego Lorda.

Wychodził z tego spotkania w dość zadziwiająco dobrym humorze. Co prawda czekało go jeszcze zebranie Zakonu, ale czuł się w pewien sposób spokojniejszy. Voldemort rozkazał mu zgodzić się na propozycje starca. W ten sposób nie musiał się zastanawiać nad tym, co on sam o tym myśli. To było polecenie jego Pana i musiał je wykonać. Jego głowa stała się lżejsza o całkiem sporo wątpliwości.

Dodatkowo zmniejszyły się jego obawy o los nastolatka. Niby nie znosił chłopaka, ale ten wciąż był synem jego przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Jakiś mały rodzaj troski nie pozwalał mu przestać się martwić. Dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, gdy na zakończenie spotkania, Czarny Pan zakazał swoim sługom atakować Pottera. Zmobilizował całe szeregi Śmierciożerców do poszukiwań, ale chciał dostać chłopaka żywego i w całości, nietkniętego.

Analizując to wszystko co dzisiaj zrobił i czego się dowiedział, mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że nic już nie będzie takie samo. Nie był pewny skutków jakie nastąpią, ale czuł się naprawdę lepiej, kiedy nie musiał tym razem kłamać. Ten poranek był niezwykle zadziwiający. Już całkiem sporo czasu nie pozwalał sobie na ukazywanie tak wielu emocji. Potter jak zwykle wywraca jego życie do góry nogami.

Z fascynacją oczekiwał dalszych wydarzeń.


	2. Chapter 2

Witajcie, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.

Chciałbym też życzyć wam wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji świąt Wielkanocnych. Dużo zdrówka, szczęścia, smacznego jajka i mokrego dyngusa!

**Zaczarowana**: Cieszę się, że ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że sprostam twoim oczekiwaniom. :D Dziękuje również za te miłe słowa. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział ci się spodoba. Pozdrawiam! Mr_Demon.

Betowała: Elen12 (PanteraMglista)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tak jak przewidywał, spotkanie Zakonu to była jedna, wielka kłótnia. Pod ostrzałem był oczywiście nasz kochany Dyrektor. Wszyscy byli oburzeni jego decyzjami i czynami, których się dopuścił. Starzec chyba nie przewidział, że jego ukryte manipulacje kiedykolwiek wyjdą na jaw. Za wszelką cenę chciał przekazać zebranym, że nigdy nie chciał źle dla chłopca.

Najgorszą przeprawę miał oczywiście z Molly Weasley. Wściekła matka siódemki dzieci, była przerażająca. Nawet Czary Pan wydawałby się skruszony, gdyby wysłuchał tej samej tyrady co Albus. Severus był dumny z zachowania kobiety. Tak samo był pod wrażeniem, że tak długo wytrzymała krzycząc. Podeśle jej później jakiś eliksir łagodzący na gardło.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, niewiele się dowiedział z tego spotkania. Skupiało się ono głównie na krzykach zebranych i wymówkach dyrektora. Stary Trzmiel twierdził, że Potter`owi nic nie grozi. Miał w posiadaniu przedmioty, które reagowały na magię nastolatka i potrafiły określić jego fizyczny stan. Wykazywały, że poza ogólnym zmęczeniem, Wybraniec jest cały i zdrowy, a informacje w artykule były przesadzone. Minister chciał w ten sposób go pogrążyć.

Przyznał się jednak, że faktycznie nie wiedział o ucieczce chłopaka. Niepokoił się, ponieważ nie był w stanie go zlokalizować, ani dowiedzieć się jak długo radzi sobie sam. Snape miał najwięcej uciechy gdy zasugerował, że Dumbledore swoimi decyzjami stracił zaufanie Pottera i ten w odwecie mógł pójść po pomoc do Czarnego Pana. Ach, nigdy nie widział tak przerażonego starca.

Jego Rycerzyk zaczął myśleć samodzielnie i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Severus więcej się nie odzywał podczas tego spotkania. Postanowił jedynie obserwować. To co zauważył zaniepokoiło go. Dumbledore grał swoją rolę dobrotliwego dziadka, ale pod tą maską, mężczyzna zauważył chciwość. Ogromne pragnienie, którym obdarza się zakazany skarb. Dyrektor tak zapalczywie walczył o chłopaka, ponieważ czegoś od niego chciał.

Snape był bardzo ciekawy, co takiego posiada Potter.

I jego myśli znów wróciły do tematu dzieciństwa chłopaka. Nawet on zauważył, że nastolatek posiadał bardzo niewiele. Słyszał opowieści o wypełnionym po brzegi skarbcu Potterów, a jednak nastolatek chodził w niepasujących, znoszonych ubraniach. Wyglądem nie przypominał kogoś z dobrego i majętnego rodu. Był zaniedbany, ale jak na kogoś kto całe życie zajmuje się sam sobą i tak prezentował się znośnie.

Za dwa dni będą szesnaste urodziny chłopaka, a tym razem Dumbledore ani razu nie wspomniał o małżeństwie. Severus nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że nie chciał już więcej denerwować zebranych w kuchni osób, czy raczej coś planował. Bo tego, że starzec nie odpuścił, był pewien. Zapewne wróci do tego tematu jutro.

Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zarządził poszukiwania. To akurat było oczywiste. Niemal cała Magiczna Anglia go szukała. Aurorzy, Śmierciożercy, Zakon Feniksa, a nawet zwykli mieszkańcy Wielkiej Brytanii. Severus był nawet pod wrażeniem tego, że przy takiej ilości zaangażowanych osób, chłopak wciąż się nie znalazł.

Sam również wyruszył na poszukiwania, uprzednio wysyłając do Czarnego Pana list z opisem zebrania Zakonu. Wciąż uważał, że jak już zaryzykował mówić prawdę, pociągnie to dalej. Cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Nie wiedział od jakich miejsc powinien zacząć poszukiwania. Większość takich miejsc jak ulica Pokątna, czy Hogsmede wydawało mu się spalonych. Czuł, że tam chłopaka nie znajdzie. Stawiał na mugolskie dzielnice. Potter wychował się w takim środowisku, dlatego na pewno poruszał się tam swobodnie. Postanowił, że jak tylko się przebierze, sprawdzi najbliższe miasta wokół domu jego wujostwa.

Wiedział, że znalezienie go nie będzie łatwe. Nastolatek od zawsze potrafił dobrze się kryć. Nawet przed nim. Dlatego już drugiego dnia miał powoli dosyć. Był 31 lipca, a o chłopaku dalej nikt nic nowego się nie dowiedział. On sam miał jedną poszlakę, ale nie powiedział o niej nikomu. Chwilami obawiał się wręcz, że będzie zmuszony spędzić na poszukiwaniach resztę wakacji.

W ponurym nastroju szedł więc na kolejne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Uważał, że Dumbledore powinien przestać ciągle ich zwoływać, bo tym jedynie rozprasza ich poszukiwania. Stary Trzmiel jednak zawsze miał gdzieś jego zdanie, więc się nie odzywał. Mając już dość tego dnia, skierował swoje kroki jak zawsze prosto do kuchni, gdzie odbywał się zlot Miłośników Dropsów.

Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, zauważył, że wśród osób siedzących przy stole, jedna jest mu nieznajoma. Kobieta o włosach w kolorze jasnego blond, które przypominały trochę te należące do Malfoy`ów. Była średniego wzrostu i dość szczupła. W jej wyglądzie dużą uwagę przykuwały pokaźne piersi i usta. Dla większości facetów zapewne wyglądałaby pociągająco, jednak według niego, była po prostu sztuczną lalą.

Ciekawiło go, co taka osoba jak ona, robi na tym spotkaniu. Nie wydawała się jakoś szczególnie uzdolniona magicznie. Choć jej aura była dziwna. Ostatni raz taką wyczuwał, dwa lata temu podczas wizyty uczennic z Beauxbatons. Podejrzewał, że posiada ona geny Wili, tak jak niektóre z tamtych dziewczyn. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Usiadł, czekając, aż w końcu spotkanie się zacznie i dowie się czegoś więcej. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu wciąż była gęsta po ostatnich rewelacjach związanych z działaniami Dumbledore`a. Było lepiej, ale nie wszyscy zdążyli ochłonąć i pogodzić się z losem Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

\- Witam wszystkich. – powiedział Albus z małym uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że mogę was dziś wszystkich widzieć. Zacznijmy może od tego, czy któreś z was natrafiło na jakiś ślad Harry`ego? – zapytał.

Po kolei wszyscy zdawali raporty z terenów, które sprawdzili. Nikt jednak nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Po prostu nic nie znaleźli, ale nikt nie chciał się przyznać do porażki. On sam natrafił na pojedyncze tropy, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty informować o tym dyrektora. Jeśli jednak znajdzie chłopaka, dopilnuje aby był z dala od tego manipulującego starca. Dlatego kiedy przyszła jego kolej, zaprzeczył czemukolwiek. Powiedział wszystkim, że sprawdza mugolski Londyn, ale i tam nie było żadnych wskazówek.

Severus zdawał sobie też sprawę, że powinien poinformować dyrektora o tym, że zmienił zdanie co do małżeństwa z Potterem. Dotychczas zwlekał tylko dlatego, że wydawało się jakby Dumbledore porzucił ten pomysł. Tego dnia postanowił powiedzieć mu o jego decyzji. Nie sądził jednak, że zostanie ubiegnięty.

\- W związku z tym, że Severus tak zapalczywie bronił się przed moją ostatnią propozycją, postanowiłem dogłębniej przemyśleć tę sprawę. Doszedłem do wniosku, że może mieć trochę racji. – mówił głosem poważnym i trochę smutnym. Snape zauważył, że znów bawi się w te swoje gierki. – Nie powinienem łączyć go z kimś, do kogo żywi jedynie negatywne uczucia. – przyznał pokornie. – Dlatego zwróciłem się o pomoc do mojej starej znajomej, która zaoferowała mi pewien układ.

\- Co masz na myśli, Albusie? Kim jest ta kobieta? – zapytała Molly Weasley. Od razu można było zauważyć, że nie polubiła nowego członka zgromadzenia.

\- To Amelia Verges, wnuczka mojej przyjaciółki. Jej rodzina jest znana i szanowana w Magicznej Francji. Są jednak neutralni. Zgodzili się opowiedzieć po Jasnej stronie, w zamian za członkostwo w Zakonie Feniksa oraz zaaranżowanie małżeństwa z Harrym Potterem. Ten układ może wzmocnić nasze szeregi w znaczny sposób, dlatego się zgodziłem. – powiadomił ich radosnym głosem.

\- Miło mi jest was wszystkich poznać. Dziękuję, że mnie tak ciepło przyjęliście. – odezwała się po raz pierwszy omawiana kobieta, a jej głos niósł się lekkim echem po pomieszczeniu hipnotyzując znajdujących się tam mężczyzn. Snape niemal od razu wzmocnił swoje bariery oklumencyjne. Męskie grono od razu uśmiechnęło się do niej przymilnie, a pozostałe kobiety patrzyły na nią wrogo. W ten sposób na pewno nie zyska ich sympatii.

\- Wszyscy się cieszymy, że jesteś tu z nami, Amelio. – powiedział Dumbledore, a jego oczy świeciły z chorej satysfakcji. _Przeklęty manipulator._ Może i odmówił jego pierwszej propozycji, nie znaczy to jednak, że pozwoli się teraz wymienić. Nie teraz, kiedy pogodził się z tą decyzją i zapragnął szczerze pomóc chłopakowi.

Nie odzywał się jednak. Przybrał za to na twarzy wyraz triumfu, podkoloryzowany uśmieszkiem pełnym ironii. Niech starzec myśli, że to sprawia mu przyjemność. Kiedy tylko stąd wyjdzie, wznowi poszukiwania nastolatka z jeszcze większą zawziętością. Znajdzie go pierwszy.

\- Zwołałem was głównie po to, by rozdać wam świstokliki. Jak dobrze wiecie, większość Magicznej Anglii szuka właśnie Harry`ego. Znalezienie go przez Jasną stronę jako pierwszą, jest priorytetowe, dlatego nie możemy zwlekać. Gdy ktokolwiek z was go znajdzie, niech przybędzie z nim tu, do Kwatery, za pomocą świstoklika. Natychmiast. Każda minuta się liczy. Będziemy tu z Amelią na was czekać. Gdy tylko chłopiec się tutaj znajdzie, zawrzemy małżeństwo. – powiedział stanowczo.

I jak to zawsze bywa z rozkazami od Jasnego Pana, nikt się nie spierał. Mimo że całkiem niedawno wszyscy byli do niego wrogo nastawieni, teraz zachowywali się jak posłuszne baranki. Severus miał ochotę prychnąć na to z pogardą. Powstrzymał się jednak i dla niepoznaki wziął świstoklik, a potem wyszedł zamaszyście jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Nie podobało mu się to co wyczyniał Dumbledore. Z każdą chwilą jego lojalność się rozkruszała. Coś w tym wszystkim bardzo mu nie pasowało, tylko nie wiedział jeszcze czym to jest. Musiał zebrać więcej informacji. Ale to po drodze. Teraz musi wracać do poszukiwań.

Poprzedniego dnia, kiedy szukał poszlak w Little Whinging, natrafił na coś interesującego. Szedł wtedy ścieżką przez miejscowy park, gdy coś błysnęło w krzakach. Jakiś przedmiot odbijał promienie słońca. Kiedy zbliżył się, zobaczył, że leży tam kawałek jakiegoś srebrnego papierka po batoniku. Niby nic nieznaczącego, ale tuż obok, parę centymetrów dalej zobaczył porzucone okulary. Okrągłe, mimo że zniszczone oprawki, nie dawały wątpliwości do kogo należały.

To był dowód, że chłopak tu był. Pytanie tylko jak dawno temu. Wziął przedmiot ze sobą, by w razie czego oddać go właścicielowi. W końcu nie był pewien czy ten porzucił je tu celowo, czy raczej je zgubił. A dzieciak był ślepy jak kret, więc wolał mu je oddać, w razie gdyby ich potrzebował.

Skupił się wtedy na dokładnym śledzeniu okolicy, ale więcej nic nie znalazł. Musiał więc poszerzyć okręg poszukiwań. Niewiele zdążył sprawdzić zanim się ściemniło. Dziś jednak, od kiedy tylko opuścił Grimmuald Place, wznowił swoje zadanie. Był na tym tak skupiony, że przegapił obiad. Ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Chłopak musiał być niedaleko.

Tym razem przy jakimś dziwnym placu znalazł zegarek. Ten również był zniszczony, ale skądś, nie wiedział skąd, był pewien, że również należy do Pottera. Zastanawiał się co chłopak robił w takim miejscu. Na kostce były wyrysowane kolorowe linie. Półokręgi, a po środku nich stały słupy, na których zawieszone były poziome obręcze z siatkami. Kompletnie nie widział dla nich zastosowania, ale podejrzewał, że służą do grania w jeden z tych dziwnych, mugolskich sportów.

Był blisko. Czuł to, ale też nie mógł skupić się na tym, gdzie powinien iść dalej. Powoli zapadał zmrok, a jego ciało domagało się pożywienia i odpoczynku. Obiecał sobie jednak, że tu wróci jak tylko pojawią się pierwsze promienie słońca. Przyszykował się mentalnie na małą ilość snu. Inaczej jednak nie potrafił. Musiał znaleźć chłopaka i pomóc mu się ukryć. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wymyślą innego rozwiązania niż to małżeństwo z tą francuską paniusią. Nie wiedzieć czemu, za każdym razem jak ją wspominał, czuł irracjonalną złość.

Nie rozwodził się jednak nad tymi uczuciami. Skierował się do swojego mieszkania, by nabrać sił i jutro znów pojawić się w pobliżu ostatniego znaleziska. Nie wiedział nawet skąd u niego tyle zapału. Chciał dobrze dla nastolatka, ale jego uczucia wciąż się nie zmieniły. Nie lubił go i był gotów sądzić, że nigdy to się nie zmieni. Dlatego ta nagła troska była zadziwiająca.

Ale nie protestował. Jeśli coś chciało, aby z taką zawziętością szukał Pottera, podda się temu. W końcu w czarodziejskim świecie nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Obudził się parę minut po czwartej. Zawsze uważał, że jako szpieg musi być ciągle w gotowości. Dlatego myślał, że skoro zawsze poświęca na sen jak najmniej czasu, to będzie mógł spokojnie teraz wstać. Pomylił się i to bardzo. Powieki ciążyły mu niemiłosiernie domagając się większej ilości snu. Ale wiedział, że znalezienie Pottera jest kluczowe. Gdyby chodziło o wszystko inne, pozwoliłby sobie spać dalej.

Dzieciak będzie musiał mu to wynagrodzić. Nie miał jeszcze pomysłu jak miałby to zrobić, ale coś wymyśli. Już jego w tym głowa. W życiu się dla nikogo chyba tak nie poświęcał.

W końcu gdy zwlekł się z łóżka, przyszykował sobie tony jedzenia, jako prowiant na cały dzień. Tym razem nie będzie głodował. Schował wszystko do specjalnego kuferka na posiłki i zmniejszył go po czym schował w szacie. O takiej godzinie nie był w stanie nic przełknąć. Poza oczywiście kawą. Albo dzbankiem kawy.

Miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda jak śmierć, choć z całą pewnością tak się właśnie czuł. Może jednak pobudka o takiej porze, nie była zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Zaczął się obawiać, że w swoim lekkim zamroczeniu przegapi istotne ślady. Miał ochotę przyłożyć sobie z liścia na takie reakcje jego ciała. Musiał się ogarnąć. Przygotował sobie na drogę kolejną, dużą porcję czarnego napoju.

Skoro już się zmusił do działania, nie zamierzał rezygnować. Teleportował się w pobliżu miejsca, w którym wczoraj znalazł pęknięty zegarek. Tak jak się spodziewał okolica była pusta. Każdy normalny człowiek o takiej godzinie wciąż głęboko śpi. On też by mógł. _Przeklęty Potter_.

Wiedział jednak, że wyzywanie chłopaka nic mu nie da. To on postanowił go znaleźć i sam sobie był winien. Rozpoczął swoje poszukiwania kiedy tylko poczuł zbawienny wpływ kawy. Coś mu podpowiadało, że jest już blisko. Dlatego dzisiejszego dnia śledził otoczenie znacznie wolniej i dokładniej.

Była godzina siódma rano, gdy zauważył, że mugole powoli pojawiają się na ulicach. Takie chodzenie i obserwowanie dokładnie okolicy, nie mogło dobrze wyglądać w ich oczach, dlatego postanowił się ukryć przed ich spojrzeniem. Schował się za jakimś budynkiem i usiadł na niewielkich schodkach. Mógł przy okazji coś zjeść.

Spokojnie przeżuwał posiłek, pozwalając sobie rozmyślać o Potterze. Jakby z opóźnieniem przypomniał sobie treść artykułu, a dokładniej fragment mówiący, że chłopak uciekł na skutek brutalnego pobicia. To mu uświadomiło, że nastolatek może być ranny, a on nie ma przy sobie żadnych eliksirów poza przeciwbólowym, przeciwkrwotocznym, uspokajającym i veritaserum. Nie był to satysfakcjonujący zestaw jak na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Pluł sobie w brodę za taką nieuwagę. Te całe poszukiwania tak go pochłonęły, że zapomniał o swoich podstawowych zasadach. _Nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach, zachować chłodny umysł. _Kręcił głową na to wszystko. Jak znajdzie chłopaka i doprowadzi go do porządku, zrobi sobie przerwę. Może skorzystałby z pozostałej części wakacji.

Takie rozmyślania przerwało mu dźgnięcie w plecy. Tego dotyku z niczym by nie pomylił. Ktoś właśnie przykładał mu, w miejsce poniżej karku, końcówkę różdżki. Zadziwiające, ponieważ dopiero co karcił się za nieuwagę, a teraz dał się tak podejść. Ten dzień to po prostu skandal.

\- Kto znalazł się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie pod koniec mojego trzeciego roku? Podaj pseudonimy wszystkich zwierząt. – usłyszał cichy i poważny głos Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

\- Lunatyk, Łapa i Glizdogon. – odpowiedział posłusznie, chcąc mieć to przesłuchanie z głowy. Kiedy jednak różdżka dalej nie została zabrana, wywarczał wściekle. – Nawet jeśli przez pięć ostatnich lat, twój mózg nie dał rady tego zarejestrować, to informuję cię teraz, Potter. Nie. Jestem. Nietoperzem. – tym razem efekt był natychmiastowy. Chłopak zabrał magiczny przedmiot i zachichotał lekko.

\- Przepraszam profesorze, musiałem się upewnić. – powiadomił go nastolatek. – Cieszę się, że pana widzę. Miałem wręcz nadzieję, że to pan mnie jako pierwszy znajdzie.

Po tych słowach chłopak stanął naprzeciwko niego i dopiero teraz Snape mógł mu się przyjrzeć w pełni. To co zobaczył niemal zniszczyło jego maskę obojętności. Potter nie wyglądał jak… Potter.

Po pierwsze, miał na sobie dopasowane ubrania. Czarne spodnie delikatnie opinały jego łydki i uda, podkreślając mięśnie wyrobione podczas gry w quidditcha. Niemal żałował, że chłopak nie stoi do niego tyłem, wtedy mógłby podziwiać też inne widoki. Zdziwił się lekko kiedy zobaczył, że Potter nosi ślizgońskie kolory. Ale nie mógł zaprzeczać, że z zielonej koszuli wygląda całkiem, całkiem.

Niewysoki, ale też i nie przesadnie niski. Wąskie biodra i lekko szerokie ramiona. Opalona skóra i delikatne mięśnie. Ciało jak marzenie. Kuszące.

Jednak największe zmiany ukazywały się od szyi w górę. Wybraniec jednak pozbył się tamtych wstrętnych okularów. Teraz miał inne, delikatniejsze. Prostokątne szkła w cienkiej oprawie dodawały mu poważnego wyrazu. Jego oczy wydawały się mieć w nich jeszcze głębszy kolor. Wyglądały nieziemsko. Włosy zostały przycięte i ułożone fachowo. Ktoś bardzo się postarał dodatkowo je rozjaśniając. Fryzura odsłaniała mu całkowicie czoło, na którym zauważył jakiś rozsmarowany specyfik. Kamuflował on jego bliznę.

Całość wyglądała po prostu… dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

\- Już wiem dlaczego nikt cię dotychczas nie znalazł. – wymruczał mimowolnie. Ale cóż mógł poradzić, był pod sporym wrażeniem. To nie był ten sam rozkapryszony chłopak. Severus miał nadzieję, że i charakter przeszedł równie wielką metamorfozę.

\- Musiałem jakoś sobie radzić. – odpowiedział w lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie. – Jednak o tym później profesorze, nie możemy tu zbyt długo zostać. Chce pan zobaczyć gdzie się ukrywałem, czy raczej sam pan zaproponuje jakieś przyjemne miejsce do rozmowy? – zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Nie obawiasz się, że zabiorę cię prosto do Dumbledore`a? – mężczyzna naprawdę był ciekaw, dlaczego chłopak chciałby akurat z nim porozmawiać, ale wszystko po kolei. Na razie próbował ogarnąć to, że nastolatek nie krzyczał, ani się nie awanturował. Liczył raczej, że ten będzie uciekał lub coś w ten deseń.

\- Wbrew temu co pan o mnie sądzi, umiem czytać. Widziałem artykuł i zauważyłem też to, jak pan na mnie patrzy. Doceniam to, ale proszę przestać. Wciąż jestem tym samym, impertynenckim bachorem. – powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Coś ci się chyba uroiło w tej gryfońskiej czaszce, wypełnionej próżnią. Według mnie, nic się nie zmieniłeś. – upewnił się, że mówi z jego dawną, zwyczajową pogardą w głosie.

\- Ach, jak ja za tym tęskniłem. – zaśmiał się szczerze. – To idziemy, profesorze?

\- Prowadź. – postanowił, że zobaczy na własne oczy, jak radził sobie Złoty Chłopiec przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Jak się okazuje nie musieli iść daleko. Potter wszedł do budynku obok i machnięciem ręki zachęcił go, do podążania za sobą. Kiedy rozglądał się po korytarzach i pomieszczeniach wewnątrz mugolskiej budowli, stwierdził, że wyglądem przypomina mu trochę szkołę. Czyżby chłopak wykorzystał fakt, że trwa okres wakacyjny? Dość pomysłowe. I skuteczne, jeśli dotąd nikt go tu nie szukał.

Gdy przechodzili przez jakąś wielką salę, Severus znów zauważył wymalowane linie na podłodze. Tym razem oprócz dziwnej konstrukcji na słupach, znajdowały się też tam dość duże prostokątne ramy z siatką. Kolejny raz zastanawiał się nad ich zastosowaniem. Mugole byli dziwni.

Nastolatek poprowadził ich do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie porozkładane były inne dziwne elementy i mnóstwo piłek w różnych kolorach. Ich celem jednak był stos materaców, który stanowił dla Pottera chyba łóżko. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, widząc stojący obok kufer.

\- Witam profesora w moich skromnych progach. – ukłonił się teatralnie.

\- Przestań pajacować, Potter. Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na tak idiotyczny pomysł by zamieszkać w mugolskiej szkole. – tym razem nie powstrzymywał się przed kręceniem głową.

\- Warunki może nie są zbyt luksusowe, ale mnie wystarczają. – nastolatek wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł na jednym końcu materaca i oparł się plecami o ścianę. – Niech pan też przyzna profesorze, że jest to fenomenalna kryjówka.

\- W twoich snach, głupi bachorze. – odpowiedział, choć zgadzał się z jego słowami.

Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu chcąc znaleźć coś do siedzenia, co nie jest skrawkiem brudnej podłogi lub materacem Złotego Chłopca. Nic jednak takiego nie dostrzegł, po czym zdecydował się usiąść obok zmory jego życia. To musiał być ciekawy widok. Postrach Hogwartu siedzi sobie na niebieskim materacu w składziku na sprzęt sportowy, w mugolskiej szkole, a towarzyszy mu Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Po prostu świetnie.

\- Zgaduję, że nie obejdzie się bez dokładniejszych tłumaczeń, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Pięć punktów dla Gryfindoru, Potter. – nie mógł sobie darować tego przytyku.

\- Nie sądziłem, że nastąpi taki dzień, w którym da mi pan jakieś punkty, profesorze. Nawet te wyimaginowane. – powiedział śmiejąc się lekko. Severus zauważył, że chłopak ma naprawdę dobry humor i nie rozmawia im się, aż tak źle. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się.

\- Nie śmiałbym. – pokiwał głową. – To co najpierw chciałby pan wiedzieć?

\- Zastanawia mnie na przykład twój aktualny wygląd. – wymruczał cicho przyglądając się młodemu mężczyźnie. Co najdziwniejsze, zauważył że chłopka się zaczerwienił.

\- Cóż, każdy potrzebuje czasem zmian. Ja dawno powinien już to zrobić. – przyznał zawstydzony, jakby popełnił jakąś zbrodnie.

\- Nie mówię o ciuchach, bachorze. Choć z tym, że tego potrzebowałeś to się zgodzę. Mam na myśli raczej twoje zdrowie. Znaleźli w twoim domu ślady po brutalnym pobiciu i znęcaniu się, a ty wyglądasz jakbyś od paru tygodni wypoczywał na plaży. Coś się tu nie zgadza i ja chcę wiedzieć co. – powiedział groźnie.

\- Em… Nie wiem za bardzo jak to wytłumaczyć, ale to wina mojej magii. Podejrzewam, że mam na sobie Glamour, choć nie mam pewności. Nie mogę czarować, a przy tym sprawdzić co się stało. – powiadomił go, z zamyśleniem spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

\- Nałożyłeś na siebie zaklęcie, nawet o tym nie wiedząc? Bez użycia różdżki? – podniósł ironicznie brew.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Zawsze może pan to sprawdzić za mnie i się przekonać. – poinformował go poważnie. – Od paru miesięcy czuje jak moja magia staję się coraz bardziej rozchwiana. Ciężko mi ją kontrolować. Nie jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem to, że kiedy tego bardzo chciałem, zadziałała samoistnie.

\- Założę się, że znów się wpakowałeś w coś niebezpiecznego. – westchnął zirytowany.

\- To kłopoty mnie same znajdują. Jakbym miał wybierać, wolałbym być normalny. Tym razem to coś innego.

\- Zaraz do tego wrócimy. – przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. – Teraz sprawdźmy, co takiego nawyczyniała twoja magia. _Finite_. – wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Po chwili przyglądał się jak skóra chłopaka szarzeje, albo raczej pokazują się wszystkie, niewygojone do końca, siniaki. Na twarzy natomiast pojawiła się niezdrowa bladość. Oczy chłopaka straciły poprzedni blask, a cienie wyraźnie się pod nimi odznaczały, pokazując marny stan nastolatka. Usta miał sine i popękane. Obawiał się co zobaczy pod ubraniem.

\- Zdejmij koszule, Potter. – mówił spokojnie, choć w środku trząsł się od tłumionej złości, na tych parszywych mugoli.

Na szczęście chłopak nie protestował. Posłusznie wykonał jego polecenie. Oczom Severusa ukazał się okropny widok. Plecy nastolatka były w fatalnym stanie. Nie leczone rany, które zapewne zostały zadane skórzanym pasem, jarzyły się niepokojącym kolorem czerwieni. Oby tylko nie pojawiło się zakażenie, choć po takim okresie czasu nic nie było pewne. Skóra naznaczona była wieloma bliznami. Starszymi i tymi zasklepionymi całkiem niedawno.

To było takie… paskudne. Miał na myśli raczej samo to jak był traktowany, a nie same blizny. Brakowało mu po prostu innych słów. Dzieciństwo chłopaka musiało być okropne. I mimo, że szalał od emocji, postanowił być profesjonalny i podejść do tego chłodno.

\- Te rany nie wyglądają za ciekawie. Potrzebujesz opieki medycznej, albo przynajmniej odpowiednich eliksirów i maści. W dodatku jesteś wycieńczony, nie możesz tu dużej przebywać. – powiadomił go obojętnym głosem.

\- Wiem i nie zamierzam. Dlatego też tak się ucieszyłem, że pana spotkałem. Potrzebuje pomocy. – powiedział, gdy założył z powrotem koszulę i odwrócił się do Severusa.

\- I to ja mam ci jej udzielić? – starał się po sobie nie pokazać, że od początku miał taki zamiar. Ciekaw był co ma na myśli Złoty Chłopiec. – Myślisz, że się zgodzę po tym co zrobiłeś? – zapytał przypominając sobie jak jeszcze niedawno chłopak naruszył jego prywatność. Nie był tak do końca na niego zły za ten czyn. Raczej winił siebie, że tego nie przewidział i nie zabezpieczył się odpowiednio. Jednak ten nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że jest pan na mnie zły, nie cofnę tego co się stało. – w zdenerwowaniu przygryzał wargę, która dotychczas i tak była w złym stanie. – Ale chciałbym pana przeprosić. To było bardzo niegrzeczne z mojej strony, nie powinienem był tego robić. Jednak nie żałuje tego czego się dowiedziałem. – przyznał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – To jak traktował pana mój ojciec, było okropne. Wstydzę się za niego.

Gdyby usłyszał te słowa jeszcze tydzień temu, sprawiłyby mu ogromną satysfakcję. Syn jego wroga, przychodzi do niego powiedzieć mu, że wstydzi się za ojca. Coś pięknego. Idealna zemsta. Wszystko jednak się zmieniło. Uświadomił sobie jakim był idiotą, osądzając dzieciaka za czyny swojego rodzica. Teraz jednak te słowa wydawały mu się nieodpowiednie. Chłopak nigdy nie powinien mówić tak o swojej rodzinie.

\- Daruj sobie, Potter. Niczego to nie zmieni, więc uznaj tę sprawę za zamkniętą. – miał nadzieję, że ten zrozumie przekaz. Nigdy nie był zbyt uczuciowy i wylewny. Nie potrafił inaczej rozmawiać, więc jeśli Złoty Chłopiec obrazi się na niego za takie słowa, niech się wypcha.

\- Dziękuje. – jego obawy widocznie się nie sprawdziły, ponieważ nastolatek uśmiechał się do niego wdzięcznie. Nigdy nie zrozumie tego dzieciaka.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, bachorze? – postanowił wrócić do sedna sprawy. Miał dość tej ckliwej sytuacji.

\- Czytałem gazety. Wiem co chce zrobić Knot i mam też podejrzenia co chce zrobić Dumbledore, by mnie przy sobie zatrzymać. – mówił tak, jakby nie wiedział od czego powinien zacząć.

\- Znalazł ci niezłą lalunie na żonę. – przekazał mu z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Cholera. – wymsknęło mu się zaraz po tym, jak się skrzywił z obrzydzenia. A to ciekawe. – Nie mogę do niego wrócić. Pod żadnym pozorem. – takiej powagi i stanowczości się Severus po nim nie spodziewał.

\- Czego dyrektor tak bardzo od ciebie chce? Bo zaczynam wątpić w to, że interesuje go tylko zwycięstwo Jasnej Strony. – postanowił trochę pokazać swoją ciekawość. Szczególnie kiedy chłopak zbladł.

\- Chodzi mu o umiejętności, które są dziedziczne w mojej rodzinie.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, by Potterowie posiadali jakieś zdolności. No chyba, że dziedziczną można nazwać głupotę. – zauważył.

\- Bo nie mają. – chłopak zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. – To moja mama była wyjątkową czarownicą. Tak naprawdę nie była mugolaczką.

\- Bredzisz Potter. – nie uwierzył chłopakowi.

\- Ale to prawda. Była pana przyjaciółką, czy nie zauważył pan, że wygląda inaczej niż reszta jej rodziny? – Severus z konsternacją patrzył na chłopaka. Nie wiedział skąd ten ma takie informacje, ani do czego zmierza, jednak pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu. – Lili była adoptowana. Pochodziła z silnego rodu, o którym wieki temu zapomniano.

\- Co masz na myśli? I skąd to wszystko wiesz? – tym razem nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.

\- Napisała do mnie list. – chłopak uśmiechnął się tęsknie. – Dostałem go wczoraj na szesnaste urodziny. Razem z dziedzictwem.

\- Coś mi mówi, że to grubsza sprawa. – podsumował swoje myśli.

\- Tak. – wyrwał mu się z ust chichot, ale wydawał się trochę histeryczny. – Nawet nie zdaje sobie pan sprawy jak bardzo.

\- Więc może powiesz mi Potter, co takiego interesującego potrafisz? – wrócił jego ironiczny ton.

\- Przepraszam profesorze, ale ja… - chłopak widocznie się nad czymś wahał. – Czuje, że mogę panu zaufać, ale to jest jeszcze tak świeże. Dowiedziałem się o tym wczoraj, a mama powiedziała, że to jest wielka tajemnica i nie wiedział o tym nawet James. Po prostu…

\- To jeszcze nie ten moment. – podpowiedział mu Snape. Był lekko zawiedziony, że będzie musiał poczekać na tę informację. W duchu też był podekscytowany, że nastolatek chciał mu zdradzić sekret, o którym nie wiedział nawet jego ojciec. W jakiś niewyjaśniony dla niego sposób, czuł się wyróżniony. – Nie dramatyzuj, tylko powiedz mi czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – powtórzył swoje pytanie.

\- Muszę nawiązać z kimś więź. – powiedział po czym wstał i zaczął krążyć nerwowo po pomieszczeniu.

\- Po co niby ci więź, Potter. Czy ma to związek z tym co napisała ci Lili? – ciekawiło go czym jeszcze zostanie zaskoczony.

\- Tak. Jak już mówiłem, od jakiegoś czasu moja magia jest niestabilna. Potrzebowała więzi, aby dziedzictwo mogło się poprawnie ujawnić i żebym odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją magią. – dzieciak trochę niekontrolowanie gestykulował rękami.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc poprawnie? – zaniepokoił się.

\- Czuję się coraz gorzej. Od wczoraj mój stan się pogarsza. Po części dlatego właśnie wyglądam tak fatalnie. Muszę się spieszyć, bo będzie znacznie gorzej. – zatrzymał się tuż przed nim.

\- Jak mo… - chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Potter stanowczo mu przerwał.

\- Muszę to po prostu powiedzieć. – po czym uklęknął przy nim. – Severusie Snape, czy zostaniesz moim mężem?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Oszalałeś Potter. – wymamrotał kiedy tylko odzyskał zdolność mówienia. Nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, mógł powiedzieć, że został całkowicie zmiażdżony. Nic nie było w stanie przygotować go na taki obrót spraw. – Oszalałeś.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego szaleństwem. Raczej przemyślaną decyzją, co w sumie w moim wykonaniu, jest szalone. – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Zdecydowanie oszalałeś. – powtarzał wciąż w szoku.

\- Czy mógłby się pan uspokoić? Czuję się trochę niezręcznie, kiedy tak się pan powtarza. – przyznał lekko się czerwieniąc.

\- Uspokoić… Niby jak, głupi bachorze? Właśnie poprosiłeś mnie o rękę. – zauważył.

\- To prawda. I wypadałoby, żeby pan odpowiedział. A nazywanie mnie szaleńcem, na pewno panu w tym nie pomoże. – zachichotał zdenerwowany. To jakby otrzeźwiło Severusa.

\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? To jakiś twój idiotyczny kawał? Może próbujesz naśladować bliźniaków Weasley. Nie ze mną te numery Potter. – nagle warknął gniewnie. Nie ukrywał, że nie lubi żadnych podobnych wybryków. Ten szczególnie mu się nie podobał.

Co prawda miał zostać mężem chłopaka, ale to był _rozkaz_, którego nie mógł podważyć. Jego chęci, ani uczucia się nie liczyły. Teraz jednak, gdy _Potter_ prosi o rękę _jego_, wydawało się to takie… inne. Tak jakby jego zdanie miało tu być decydujące. Nastolatek pozwolił mu wybrać i to chyba nim najbardziej wstrząsnęło. Liczył się z jego zdaniem. Pominął już fakt, że wyglądało to trochę śmiesznie, gdy szesnastolatek oświadcza się dwadzieścia lat starszemu mężczyźnie. Przecież z tego wyniknie skandal.

\- Nie jestem swoim ojcem. Mimo, że jestem młody, nie lubię wrednych kawałów w równym stopniu co pan. – zaprzeczył z powagą.

\- Nie uwierzę w to. Zbyt wiele razy widziałem jak pomagasz tym rudym diabłom.

\- Ale jest różnica między drobnym psikusem z cukierkiem, a znęcaniem się nad kimś psychicznie. – kręcił głową jakby chciał odgonić własne, przykre wspomnienia. – Od pana odpowiedzi, będzie zależeć moje życie. Nie jestem na tyle głupi, by robić z tego żart.

\- Ale dlaczego ja, Potter? Jestem facetem do cholery! Nie będziesz w stanie założyć ze mną rodziny. – nie mógł pojąć tego jak Złoty Chłopiec mógł wybrać _jego_, Śmierciożercę.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko adopcji. – wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym mam szesnaście lat, nie śpieszno mi do posiadania dzieci.

\- No właśnie, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. Między nami jest dwadzieścia lat różnicy. – próbował dalej przemówić chłopakowi do rozsądku. – Na pewno byłbyś w stanie znaleźć sobie kogoś w podobnym wieku.

\- Proszę nie nazywać mnie dzieckiem. – zaprotestował. – Mogę zgodzić się na każde inne miano, ale nie to. Od dawna nie myślałem o sobie w ten sposób. To co przeżyłem, nie pozwala mi na to. – powiedział z lekką nutą żalu. – Podobnie myślę o swoich znajomych. Żadne z nich nie ma, nawet w maleńkim stopniu, podobnych doświadczeń co ja. Oni wszyscy wydają mi się tacy… dziecinni.

\- Nadal sądzę, że powinieneś znaleźć sobie kogoś młodszego.

\- Ale nie chcę. Wybrałem pana, profesorze. Mógłby być pan nawet starszy i nie zmieniłbym zdania. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie zrozumie, kto będzie miał swój własny bagaż doświadczeń. Kogoś, kto będzie równie zagrożony jak ja, byśmy mogli bronić się nawzajem. – chłopak patrzył na Severusa znacząco. Mężczyzna już miał się odzywać, jednak Harry mu nie pozwolił. – I nie chcę słyszeć nic na temat bycia Śmierciożercą. Każdy z nas popełnił w życiu jakieś błędy. Ja jednak wiem, że mimo wszystko, jest pan dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Niby co ci każe tak myśleć? – wysyczał z ironią, na co chłopak zachichotał radośnie.

\- Ponieważ zamiast wykorzystać sytuację, martwi się pan o mnie. – zauważył.

\- Kolejny raz dzisiaj, śmiem twierdzić, że masz urojenia, bachorze. – drażnił się.

\- Ale to prawda! – kontynuował rozbawiony nastolatek. – Równie dobrze, mógłby pan postawić mi jakieś warunki, które zmuszony byłbym spełnić. Jeśli chcę odzyskać pełnie sił i kontrolę nad magią, jest pan moją ostatnią nadzieją. Mógł pan to wykorzystać, a jednak stara się pan mnie przekonać, że mogę znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego.

\- Bo możesz! Jesteś Harry Przeklęty Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Wybraniec, bożyszcze nastolatków! – wykrzyczał wściekle.

\- Bożyszcze? – chłopak uniósł w zdziwieniu brew, a potem uśmiechnął się zadziornie. – Nie wiedziałem, że ma pan o mnie takie zdanie. Co jeszcze pan o mnie myśli?

\- Szlaban, Potter!

\- Chętnie. Jeśli tylko, to pan będzie go nadzorował. – albo mu się wydawało, albo brzmiało to na bardzo, ale to bardzo jednoznaczny podtekst. Sugerował to ton w jakim chłopak wypowiedział to zdanie. Jego wszystkie mięśnie w ciele drgnęły. Najbardziej te znajdujące w okolicach bioder.

\- Gdybyś tylko chciał, mógłbyś mieć każdego. – powiedział tym razem cicho.

\- Ale nie chcę! – tym razem to nastolatek tracił opanowanie. – Ufam tylko panu, profesorze. Jeśli się pan nie zgodzi, wolę już zostać warzywem, niż wrócić w łaski Dumbledore`a!

\- Severus.

\- Co? – chłopak zapytał skołowany.

\- Nie życzę sobie, by mój mąż zwracał się do mnie jak do obcego. Mam na imię Severus. – powiedział z lekką ironią.

\- Severus… - wymamrotał, zanim zrozumiał co mężczyzna powiedział. Gdy to nastąpiło, jego oczy rozszerzyły się z nadzieją. – To znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

\- A czy nie to powiedziałem? Dotychczas myślałem, że mówimy w tym samym języku. Czyżbym aż tak bardzo się pomylił? – nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego przytyku.

\- Nie, jak zawsze masz rację. – chłopak roześmiał się radośnie, po czym pełen emocji rzucił się na niego przytulając mocno. – Tak bardzo ci dziękuje. – Severus miał wrażenie, że głos chłopaka w ostatnim słowie załamał się, jakby za chwile miał zacząć płakać. A nie chciał mieć tu teraz beczącego nastolatka. Poklepał więc go po plecach, chcąc zasygnalizować, że już wystarczy.

\- No już, Potter. Nie rycz. – po chwili chłopak siedział przed nim skruszony, ale wciąż zadowolony. W oczach miał radosne błyski niczym dyrektor, gdy widział psikusy Huncwotów. Zadrżał na tą myśl. Musiał się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć. Nie było to trudne, ponieważ miał przed sobą ciekawszy widok. Rozanielony, młody chłopak patrzył na niego, niczym pies na świeżą kość. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, było to osobliwe zjawisko i całkiem przyjemne. Nikt wcześniej na niego tak nie patrzył.

\- Przepraszam, profes… znaczy, Severusie. – niemal od razu się poprawił. Dziwnie brzmiało jego imię w tych drobnych ustach. Bardzo delikatnie i trochę zmysłowo.

Ciężko było mu pojąć, co ten chłopak z nim robił. Wystarczyła jedna rozmowa, by tak zmienić jego myśli o Złotym Chłopcu. Nic nie mógł jednak poradzić na to, że zaczął mięknąć na widok tych zielonych oczu. Świeciły się niczym w gorączce. Zmarszczył czoło przypominając sobie, że chłopak mówił o jego wciąż pogarszającym się stanie. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że na młodym ciele zaczyna pojawiać się pot. Zaalarmowany dotknął jego czoła, po czym rozszerzył swoje oczy. Nastolatek był rozpalony.

\- Masz gorączkę i to niemałą. – poinformował go.

\- Ach, czyli to dlatego boli mnie głowa. W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać. Mama napisała mi, że im dłużej będę czekać, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zachoruję. – Severus zauważył teraz, że i głos chłopaka wydawał się mieć inny ton. Taki jakby zmęczony.

\- Musisz jak najszybciej zażyć jakieś leki. Jak bardzo boli cię głowa? Mam przy sobie tylko jeden przydatny eliksir. – sięgnął do kieszeni po fiolkę.

\- Na razie znośnie, ale nie pogardzę jeśli zechcesz mi go dać. – westchnął lekko, a jego dłonie zaczęły drgać. Snape podejrzewał, że chłopak próbuje bagatelizować swój stan.

\- Pij. – podstawił mi fiolkę pod same usta. – Muszę cię stąd zabrać. W swoim domu mam wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry. Tam będziesz mógł trochę odpocząć. – poinformował go. Chwilę później widząc rozluźnienie na twarzy nastolatka, domyślił się, że lek zaczął działać. – Podnieś się. Teleportuję nas od razu. – złapał Pottera za ramiona i już miał ich przenieść, gdy ten zaprotestował.

\- Poczekaj! Upewnij się najpierw, że nie masz przy sobie nic, co miałoby w sobie magię Dumbledora. – powiadomił go stanowczo.

\- Niby dlaczego? – zapytał, ale i tak sięgnął do szaty, aby wyciągnąć świstoklik do Kwatery Zakonu.

\- Pozbądź się go. – powiedział, gdy tylko go zobaczył. – Mógł umieścić na nim dodatkowe zaklęcia, wyczuwające moją magię. Zdarzyło się już tak kilka razy, gdy dał mi coś w prezencie. Potrafił w ten sposób kontrolować to gdzie jestem i co robię. Powinienem pomyśleć o tym na samym początku. Bardzo możliwe, że dyrektor wie już gdzie się znajduje i kogoś tu wysłał.

\- W takim razie, śpieszmy się. – zdecydował i kierując różdżkę na trzymany przez siebie przedmiot powiedział. – _Evanesco_.

Kiedy pozbył się problemu, mógł w końcu zabrać stąd Pottera. Po teleportacji wylądowali na tyłach jego domu. Chwilę później poczuł jak ciało przez niego trzymane, przelewa mu się w ramionach. Nastolatek zemdlał. To było niepokojące. Wziął go szybko na ręce i skierował się do wejścia.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie położyć chłopca. Pierwszą myślą była kanapa w salonie, ale miałby wtedy daleko do składziku z eliksirami, a chciał w miarę możliwości szybko działać, gdyby coś było nie tak z Potterem. Później przypomniał sobie, że zgodził się zostać jego mężem, więc koniec końców, umieścił go w swoim łóżku.

To brzmiało tak surrealistycznie. „Mąż Chłopca, Który Przeżył."

Kręcił jedynie na to głową i skierował się do pomieszczenia obok. Na tackę nałożył kilkanaście buteleczek różnych eliksirów i maści. Jeśli już miał zająć się chłopakiem, zamierzał zrobić to porządnie i pozbyć się nie tylko gorączki, ale też i tych wszystkich siniaków i zranień.

Odkładając przygotowane leki na szafkę nocną, znów chciał przyjrzeć się jego obrażeniom. Ostrożnie ściągnął mu koszulę i spodnie, pozostawiając jednak bieliznę. Tamte rejony woli poznawać w innej sytuacji. Blady nastolatek wydawał się drobniejszy niż zwykle, gdy tak leżał w jego ciemnej pościeli. Był tak młody, a jednocześnie tak bardzo skrzywdzony przez życie.

Wziął pierwszy eliksir i masując mu gardło, pomógł go przełknąć. Miał nadzieję, że gorączka szybko minie. Później podał mu jeszcze kilka leków i przystąpił do dokładnego nasmarowania jego ciała maścią na siniaki. Z fascynacją przesuwał swoje duże dłonie po delikatnej skórze nastolatka. To wkrótce miał być jego mąż. Niedługo to ciało miało należeć tylko do niego. Nie wiedział czym sobie na niego zasłużył, ale nie wykłócał się. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do tych myśli.

Jego jedyne obawy pojawiały się, gdy przypominał sobie jak bardzo Potter jest młody. Ma dopiero szesnaście lat. Możliwe nawet, że nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu. Mógł być jego pierwszym. I nawet jeśli ta myśl była w jakiś sposób satysfakcjonująca, to bał się, że wszystko zepsuje. Przede wszystkim tę nić porozumienia, którą nawiązali podczas ich długiej rozmowy. Nie przyzna tego na głos, ale bardziej mu odpowiadała ta dojrzała wersja Pottera.

Znaczy _Harry`ego_.

Skoro on zażyczył sobie, by mówiono do niego po imieniu, to i on powinien się do tego zastosować i przestać nazywać chłopaka po nazwisku. Podejrzewał, że długo mu to zajmie, ale spróbuje. Niektóre nawyki ciężko było z siebie wyplenić, ale Severus miał w zwyczaju realizować wszystko co sobie postanowi. Dlatego i to mu się uda.

Jego dłonie wciąż znajdowały się na młodym ciele, gdy Potter postanowił się obudzić. Nieważne jak bardzo było to dla Snape`a miłe uczucie, szybko zabrał swoje ręce w obawie przed reakcją chłopaka. Nie chciał być osądzony o molestowanie, nawet jeśli robił to swojemu przyszłemu mężowi. Ale jak się okazało, Harry zaskoczył go i w tej kwestii.

\- Nie przestawaj. – wymruczał zaspany. – To takie przyjemne. – wtedy spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. Widać w nich było wdzięczność i radość. A skoro chłopakowi się podobało, nie oponował więcej. Znów chwycił jego lewą nogę i kontynuował masaż na łydce. – Mmm. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby tak wyglądała nasza każda gra wstępna. – poinformował go jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Tylko wieloletnie doświadczenie powstrzymało go przed zastygnięciem w miejscu. Jako szpieg nie mógł pokazać po sobie zaskoczenia. W środku jednak jego serce zaczęło bić o wiele szybciej. Sprawił Potterowi… _Harry`emu_ przyjemność, która była godna gry wstępnej. Mimowolnie spojrzał na bokserki chłopaka i głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył oznaki początkowego podniecenia.

_Cholera_. Złotemu Chłopcu naprawdę sprawiało to przyjemność. Mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej palce na nodze nastolatka, na co ten jęknął. Tego było po prostu za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Musiał to szybko przerwać. Ostatni raz przesunął łagodnie ręką po skórze Pottera, po czym postanowił się odezwać.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał cicho.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie byłem tak rozluźniony od bardzo, bardzo dawna. A eliksiry zadziałały jak zawsze poprawnie. Obecnie nic mnie nie boli.

\- To dobrze. – odpowiedział zwięźle. – Poleż jeszcze trochę, a ja pójdę kupić coś do jedzenia. Dochodzi południe. – już wstawał, gdy dzieciak go zatrzymał.

\- Poczekaj. Może ja coś ugotuję. Po tych wszystkich lekach, które mi podałeś, czuję się naprawdę dobrze. Za to ty wyglądasz na zmęczonego. – zaznaczył wstając z łóżka i rozglądając się za swoim ubraniem. Co dziwniejsze wcale się przed nim nie krępował. Ze spokojem paradował przed nim prawie nagi. Severus uświadomił sobie, że jest zawiedziony, że ten się nawet nie zarumienił. Pragnął go właśnie takiego zobaczyć.

\- Faktycznie wstałem dziś bardzo wcześnie. – przyznał chcąc zmienić tor swoich myśli. – Mam jednak pewne obawy przed wpuszczeniem cię do kuchni. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje wyczyny na moich lekcjach, może ona nie przetrwać. – powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, profesorze. Może i laboratorium eliksirów to twoje królestwo, ale w kuchni, rządzę _ja_. – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko kończąc się ubierać.

\- Uwierzę jak spróbuje. – zironizował. Może rzeczywiście powinien chwilę odpocząć. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać skutki zbyt krótkiego snu. Chyba zaryzykuje i ten pierwszy raz zaufa jego słowom. – Niech będzie, skoro tak nalegasz.

\- Super. – ucieszony skierował się do wyjścia. - Powinienem wyrobić się w godzinę, może półtorej. To zależy co znajdę w twojej lodówce. Obudzę cię, jak wszystko będzie gotowe. – powiedział po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

Snape został w pomieszczeniu sam. Westchnął głośno kręcąc głową położył się na łóżku w ubraniach. Nie miał ochoty ich ściągać. Najwyżej wygładzi je później zaklęciem. Potter słusznie zauważył, że jest zmęczony. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że spokojnie może się zdrzemnąć, jego oczy nagle stały się cięższe. Umysł też już był wyczerpany. Tego dnia wydarzyło się tak wiele, że od tych wszystkich myśli, niedługo dostanie migreny.

Teraz jednak nie miał ochoty niczego analizować. Zamierzał skorzystać z chwili dla siebie. Może gdy się obudzi, jego umysł będzie bardziej przejrzysty. Aktualnie miał wrażenie, jakby za bardzo się otworzył przed chłopakiem. Robił się jakiś taki łagodny, a przecież jeszcze tydzień temu szczerze go nie znosił. To było zastanawiające.

Będzie musiał to później przemyśleć. Na razie pozwolił, by ogarnął go sen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zauważył że pochyla się nad nim rozanielony chłopak. Nawet on odczuwał bijące od niego samozadowolenie. Podejrzewał, że to znaczyło iż Potterowi udało się przygotować coś jadalnego. Nie mógł powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku na tą radość nastolatka.

\- Czyżby moja kuchnia jednak nie została zrównana z ziemią? – zapytał zaczepnie.

\- Nie, choć mało brakowało. – podłapał. – Mam nadzieję, że porządnie wypocząłeś. Bo będziesz potrzebował pełni swoich językowych umiejętności, by skrytykować jakoś moje danie. – podniósł dumnie głowę.

\- Czyżbyś aż tak nisko mnie cenił? – podniósł się do siadu, przez co znajdował się z Potterem twarzą w twarz.

\- Albo ty mnie.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić. Spierali się o coś tak przyziemnego, ale Severusowi i tak sprawiło to przyjemność. Dotąd nie sądził, że nastolatek mógłby z nim w ten sposób rozmawiać. Chłopak wydawał się rozumieć jego chłodne i ironiczne żarty, niekiedy samemu je stosując. Nie były one tak uszczypliwe jak jego, ale to już zawsze coś. Był pod wrażeniem i stwierdził, że chyba to polubi.

\- Chętnie się przekonam. – powiedział cicho. Wstali z łóżka wciąż się w siebie wpatrując. Nie wiedział jak długo by to ciągnęli, gdyby Potter nagle nie uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Później niespodziewanie stanął obok niego i wziął go pod ramię.

\- To idziemy. – i ruszyli, choć Severus z lekkim oszołomieniem. Nie był przyzwyczajony do częstego dotykania, a nastolatek najwyraźniej lubił bliskość drugiej osoby. Będzie musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić, albo porozmawia z chłopakiem o pewnych ograniczeniach. To nie powinno dziać się tak szybko.

Będąc już na korytarzu Snape poczuł pierwsze nuty aromatycznego zapachu. Jego wrażliwy nos wychwycił kilka ziół i jakby… grzyby. Ale skąd dzieciak miałby wytrzasnąć grzyby? Może coś mu się przewidziało, ale to mało prawdopodobne. Jako Mistrz Eliksirów ma bardzo dobry węch i potrafi rozpoznać naprawdę wiele składników po samym zapachu.

Wchodząc do kuchni, stwierdził, że chyba bardzo się pomylił, jeśli chodzi o zdolności kulinarne nastolatka. Pachniało wspaniale. Nie wyczuł nic co by podrażniało jego nos. Od tego wszystkiego stał się bardzo głodny. Aż ciągnęło go by pochylić się nad garnkami i skosztować choć odrobinę. Chłopak jednak prowadził go do stołu.

\- Usiądź, zaraz podam obiad. Nie nakładałem od razu, bo nie chciałem żeby wystygło, a czarować też nie mogę. Musisz mi to wybaczyć.

\- Myślę, że jakoś dam radę. – przyznał sadowiąc się na jednym z krzeseł. – Zgaduję, że gotować nauczyłeś się u krewnych.

\- Tak. To chyba jedyna dobra rzecz, którą wyniosłem z tamtego domu. – odpowiedział jakby z lekkim smutkiem. – Lubię gotować. Nawet po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Wujostwo nigdy tego nie przyznało, ale ja wiedziałem, że doceniają moje posiłki. Jeśli coś im naprawdę posmakowało, potrafili zapomnieć o karze dla mnie.

\- Mówisz o tym tak spokojnie. Co się z tobą stało, Potter? Spodziewałem się raczej krzyków i lamentów o tym, jak to ci było źle. Za to ten twój uśmiech jest niepokojący. – zaznaczył trochę zdziwiony i zaniepokojony. Ta reakcja nie była normalna jak na szesnastoletniego, skrzywdzonego chłopaka.

\- Cóż… Można powiedzieć, że zaakceptowałem to, jaki teraz jestem. Oczywiście, czuję smutek i gorycz za każdym razem , kiedy wspominam moje dzieciństwo, ale wiem też, że nie zmienię przeszłości. – odpowiadał kończąc nakładać posiłek.

\- I tyle? Żadnej chęci zemsty, zrewanżowania się tym samym? – zapytał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – No tak, Złoty Chłopiec zawsze pozostanie Jasny aż do bólu.

\- Naprawdę pan w to wierzy? Czyż nie byłem zmorą, pańskiego życia, profeso… Severusie. – poprawił się szybko. Usłyszał jedynie prychnięcie, po czym kontynuował. – To oczywiste, że pragnę zemsty. To, że uciekłem nie znaczy, że przy następnym spotkaniu nie potraktuję wuja Vernona gorzej jak Bellatrix.

No tak. Kobieta zabiła mu ojca chrzestnego. Może i nie lubił Blacka, ale dla chłopaka był ważny. Całkowicie też zapomniał, że może to w jakiś sposób dręczyć nastolatka. Strata rodziny nie jest łatwa. Ale tyle się teraz dzieje, że zapomniał o tak ważnym aspekcie.

-Smacznego. – talerz pełen jedzenia rozproszył jego myśli. Mając gorący posiłek tuż pod nosem, z jeszcze większą przyjemnością zaciągał się jego zapachem. Ciekawiło go czy smakuje równie niesamowicie. Miał nawet taką nadzieję, wtedy miałby pewność, że spędzenie reszty życia z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nie byłoby takie złe.

Wziął sztućce w dłonie i ostatni raz spojrzał na Pottera. Chłopak nie zaczął nawet swojej porcji, tylko przyglądał mu się uważnie. Zapewne czeka na opinię. Ciekawy spojrzał na to co przygotował mu Złoty Chłopiec. Prawidłowo rozpoznał wcześniej zapach grzybów. Na talerzu znajdowała się roladka mięsna w panierce. Po rozkrojeniu zauważył, że przekładana jest serem i szpinakiem. Do tego ziemniaki polane sosem grzybowym i surówka z marchwi, pora i jabłka. Interesujące.

Nie pytał skąd to wszystko wziął, tylko postanowił spróbować. Przeżuwał powoli spoglądając chłopakowi w oczy. Potter ewidentnie się denerwował. Zapewne nie podobało mu się jego milczenie, ale Severus nie wiedział po prostu co powiedzieć. Tak jak nastolatek przewidywał, potrzebował pełni swoich umiejętności, żeby skrytykować to danie. Ale chyba i to nie wystarczy. Smak był idealny. Gdy zobaczył jak Harremu drżą dłonie, postanowił się nad nim ulitować.

\- Kiedyś mnie zabijesz, Potter. – stwierdził z westchnieniem.

\- Co, aż tak źle? Cholera, to pewnie te grzyby. Przesadziłem, prawda? – chłopak nagle zaczął się trząść zawiedziony. Marszczył czoło i pocierał o siebie dłońmi. Nie był z siebie zadowolony. – Jeśli ci nie smakuje to nie jedz. Przepraszam, myślałem…

\- Przymknij się dzieciaku. – przerwał mu dalszą plątaninę słów. – Nie powiedziałem, że mi nie smakuje. Miałem na myśli, że… że będą z ciebie ludzie. – powiedział z lekkim zawahaniem. Nie przywykł do dawania komplementów, ale bachor zasłużył. Obiad był wyborny.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał, ale chyba nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ponieważ kontynuował niemal od razu. – To dobrze. Nie strasz mnie tak więcej, Severusie. – po czym odetchnął z ulgą i wziął się za swój posiłek.

Zjedli posiłek w ciszy, ciesząc się jego smakiem. Dla Snape`a było to osobliwe uczucie. Wyglądało to trochę jak rodzinny obiad. Nie wiedział jakie ma w związku z tym uczucia. Jednak znów pojawiła się myśl, że to wszystko dzieję się za szybko. Nie tak powinno być. Nie tak chciał…

\- Dziwne, prawda? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos nastolatka. – Dwie osoby, które niedawno nie potrafiły zamienić ze sobą więcej niż dwa słowa, i to niezbyt uprzejme, siedzą teraz, jedząc kulturalnie razem obiad.

\- Do czego dążysz? – zapytał ciekawy.

\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić. – Severus aż uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. – Wiem, że to dzieję się zbyt szybko. Sam też to widzę, ale nie mam innego wyjścia, jeśli chcę żyć normalnie. – głos chłopaka był nasiąknięty odrobiną goryczy. Czyli jemu też się to nie podobało. – Muszę przyznać, że ten dzień był pełen niespodzianek. Jestem zaskoczony tym, jak przyjemnie mi się z tobą rozmawia. Wręcz żałuję, że nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej. Może wtedy…

\- … nie zostałbym twoim mężem. – zakończył za niego z ironią.

\- Nie. Raczej nie patrzyłbyś na mnie tak, jakbyś miał to zrobić z przymusu. – odpowiedział poważnie i z odrobiną smutku.

\- Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że zrobię to z miłości, Potter. – wysyczał z jadem. _Głupi bachor_. Jakby coś takiego było w ogóle możliwe. Jeden wspólnie spędzony dzień niczego nie zmieni.

\- Wiem, ale muszę nawiązać z kimś więź. Sytuacja wymaga, żeby to było akurat małżeństwo, ale nie takie na papierze, tylko czysto magiczne. – wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął tuż naprzeciw niego. - _Musisz mnie chcieć Severusie_. Mojego ciała i magii. – powiedział z naciskiem, a mężczyznę przeszedł dreszcz. Nigdy nie rzucał słów na wiatr, więc wiedział na co się pisze, zgadzając się na propozycję Pottera. Trudniej jednak będzie z wykonaniem.

\- Wiesz, że wtedy już nie będzie odwrotu. Nie będziesz mógł mieć nikogo poza mną, nawet jeśli umrę. – powiadomił go dla pewności.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dokonałem już swojego wyboru. Ufam ci Severusie i zrobię wszystko byś i ty zaufał mnie. – chłopak sięgnął po jego dłoń i pociągnął za sobą w kierunku sypialni.

To miał być ten moment. Ostatnia szansa na wycofanie się. Miał okazję porzucić swój honor i wyjść, dalej prowadząc swoje marne życie. Bez odpowiedzialności za żadnego nastolatka. Bez obowiązku dzielenia się z kimś swoim życiem. Bez możliwości zagłębienia się w tym młodym ciele. Mógł spędzić kolejne lata samotnie, ale i z poczuciem winy.

Potter go potrzebował. Nie wyjaśnił mu dokładnie co się stanie, jeśli nie nawiąże z kimś więzi. Wspomniał tylko, że jego stan się będzie pogarszał. Ale do jakiego stopnia? Czy mógłby nawet… zginąć? To była niepokojąca możliwość. Nastolatek wciąż pozostawał Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nadzieją tego świata. Nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, jaki zamęt by zapanował na wieść o jego śmierci.

On musiał żyć. Dlatego wszedł razem z nim do sypialni. Mimo to dalej targały nim wątpliwości. Czy to aby na pewno _on_ musiał tu być. Rozumiał, że zaufanie jest ważne, ale nie tylko na tym opiera się związek małżeński. Nie miał oporów też do seksu z chłopakiem. Kto mógłby zrezygnować z tak młodego ciała. W dodatku to był Złoty Chłopiec.

Martwiło go raczej to, że sam też pragnął poczuć się… chciany. Nie tylko z powodu zaufania, jakim obdarzył go Potter. Ale też tym czysto fizycznym. Jednak on już miał swoje trzydzieści sześć lat. Skóra już nie była tak jędrna i gładka jak kiedyś. Nie był też równie zwinny i giętki. Ciało miał skażone Mrocznym Znakiem i wieloma bliznami. Twarzy również nie miał przystojnej. Szczególnie gdy jego nos był wielki i krzywy.

Nie uwierzy, że nastolatek chciałby kogoś takiego jak on.

\- Nie myśl tyle. Czegokolwiek się boisz, przestań. – zaznaczył poważnie Potter. – Możesz też powiedzieć mi co cię gnębi, abym mógł ci to wyperswadować. – powiadomił go po czym sięgnął dłonią do pierwszego guzika jego czarnej koszuli. No tak, Severus wciąż miał na sobie mugolskie ubrania. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odtrącić rękę nastolatka, ale się powstrzymał. Wiedział po co tu przyszedł.

\- Denerwuje mnie twój spokój. – wywarczał nagle. – Zachowujesz się jakby to małżeństwo było czymś oczywistym, czymś… prostym.

\- Nie prawda. – od razu zaprzeczył. Był już przy jego ostatnim guziku, gdy spojrzał mu stanowczo w oczy. Kotłowało się w nich wiele emocji, od strachu, poprzez ciekawość, a kończąc na zdecydowaniu. – Panuję nad sobą tylko dlatego, że nie chcę abyś uznał mnie za dziecko. Nie jestem nim. To małżeństwo należy do najważniejszych decyzji w moim życiu. Oczywiście, że mam kilka obaw. Ale nie dotyczą one ciebie jako mojego wybranka. Tego jestem akurat pewien.

Chwilę później jego koszula wylądował na ziemi, ukazując w pełni jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Instynktownie obrócił swoją rękę tak, aby jego Mroczny Znak nie był widoczny. Nastolatek jednak to zauważył i złapał jego nadgarstek podsuwając go bliżej siebie. Przekręcił go odpowiednio i ze skupieniem przesuwał palce po tatuażu. Jego dotyk był bardzo delikatny.

\- Gdybym nie znał jego zastosowania, powiedziałbym, że jest piękny. – wyszeptał, a Snape wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Ta skaza na jego ciele miałaby być piękna? Niedorzeczność. Jakby czytając w jego myślach, chłopak kontynuował. – Sam w sobie nie jest zły. Raczej ten, kto go kontroluje, powinien nosić takie miano.

Snape mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że Potter jest szalony. Drugiego takiego nastolatka nie ma w całej Magicznej Anglii. Ma w sobie zbyt wiele sprzeczności, aby zrozumieć tok jego myślenia. Ale zadziwiające jest to, że wie co powiedzieć, aby serce Severusa przyspieszyło swój rytm. Nigdy nie sądził, że usłyszy coś takiego. Ale jednocześnie marzył o tym, by spotkać kogoś, komu nie będzie ten symbol przeszkadzał. Jak się okazuje, Potter uważa jego Mroczny Znak za piękny! Na Merlina, co za dzień!

\- Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś idiotą Potter. Największym jakiego spotkałem, zaraz po Blacku. – nie mógł się powstrzymać, a teraz żałował. Mimo, że chłopak się lekko uśmiechnął, to spojrzenie się zamgliło na wspomnienie jego zmarłego chrzestnego. Nie powinien był tego mówić. Nie w takim momencie.

\- Wiem. Będziesz mi musiał wbić trochę rozumu do głowy. – przyznał posłusznie. Potem zrobił krok w tył, ciągnąc go za sobą bliżej łóżka. Severus dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że i chłopak ma nagą klatkę piersiową. Nie zauważył tego jak ją ściągnął. Musiał mniej odpływać myślami, bo inaczej przegapi cały ich stosunek.

-Wciąż uważam, że jestem dla ciebie za stary. – przyznał, gdy znaleźli się przy samej krawędzi łóżka. Z każdą chwilą był bardziej świadomy tego co ma nastąpić i chciał wreszcie dotknąć chłopaka. Powstrzymywała go jedynie, jego świadomość, że może później odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia, jeśli zrobi coś przeciwko woli Pottera. Bał się, że jego ciało może go obrzydzać.

\- To tylko wiek. – powiedział wodząc dłonią po jego skórze na piersi. – Cokolwiek byś o sobie nie myślał, twoje ciało wciąż jest młode. – chłopak był niewiele niższy od Severusa, przez co gdy ten przybliżył się do niego, jego oddech owiewał szyję mężczyzny tuż pod uchem. Wywołało to potężne dreszcze na ciele starszego. Serce mu przyspieszyło, a dłonie zadrżały. – Ja też mam blizny, wiem jak to jest się ich brzydzić. Jednak dla mnie twoje są… seksowne i drapieżne. – wyszeptał mu przy uchu po czym polizał jego płatek.

Dla Snape`a było to jak uderzenie. Złapał młode ciało za biodra i popchnął lekko na łóżko. Kładąc się na nim ostrożnie, poczuł twardość pod materiałem spodni nastolatka. Miał ochotę jęknąć. Miał tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Czy będę twoim pierwszym? – wysyczał tuż przy ustach Pottera. Jeszcze chwila i przestanie się kompletnie powstrzymywać. Chłopak kiwnął głową.

\- I ostatnim. Wykorzystaj to. – odpowiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- O to się nie martw. – wymruczał, po czym złożył na ustach Harry`ego pierwszy pocałunek.


	4. Chapter 4

Miłego czytania!

Faustii: Dobrze wiem co czujesz. Ja również chciałbym już opublikować wam wszystkie rozdziały, mam ich napisane całkiem sporą ilość. Trzymam je jednak na czarną godzinę, a do końca opowieści minie jeszcze dużo czasu. Rozdziały są długie, ale zawsze mam wrażenie, że napisałem za mało. Ten niedosyt jest obustronny xD Cieszę się, że moja historia ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że na następnych również się nie zawiedziesz. Pozdrawiam!

Myst.M: Twój komentarz jest całkiem inspirujący i sprawił, że musiałem jeszcze raz dokładniej przeanalizować to co napisałem. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłych rozdziałach znajdziesz odpowiedzi na swoje przemyślenia. Choć nie wiem jak mógłbym wyjaśnić szybkie ozdrowienie Harrego. Eliksiry mają to do siebie, że działają szybko i są skuteczne, a jeśli brać pod uwagę to, że Harry był w stanie wcześniej sprawnie funkcjonować nawet bez eliksirów oraz to, że dostał lekarstwa właśnie od Severusa, mówi samo za siebie. Dla mnie na przykład to nic zaskakującego i nie wymaga to dokładniejszego opisywania. Co do reszty to zobaczymy, może co nieco napiszę. ;)

Zaczarowana: Sam widzę, że wszystko dzieję się tak nagle, ale z drugiej strony, w czterech rozdziałach opisuję wydarzenia z _jednego_ dnia (niedługo pojawi się rozdział 5). To też jest trochę dezorientujące. Mógłbym to jakoś napisać zwięźlej, krócej, dodać więcej szczegółów, których tak niecierpliwie oczekujecie. Jednak mam to do siebie, że lubię zagłębiać się w psychikę i uczucia bohaterów, dodawać nowe niewiadome. Kiedy zacznę choć jedno zdanie, nagle pojawia się ich dziesiątki i nie wiem nawet skąd pojawiło się tyle tekstu. Musicie więc mi to wybaczyć, ale odpowiadać na wasze rozterki będę powoli.

Za wszystkie miłe słowa oczywiście dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziecie się na kolejnych rozdziałach. Pozdrawiam! xD

Betowała: Elen12 (Pantera Mglista)

Severus uświadomił sobie nagle, że od bardzo dawna nie nawiązał z kimś bliskich kontaktów. Nie był zwolennikiem seksu z byłe kim. Na uwadze zawsze miał to, aby osoba, z którą chce spędzić przyjemny wieczór, była zadbana, chętna i potrafiła docenić jego ironiczne żarty. Mało było takich osób. Dlatego Snape nigdy nie wybrzydzał w kwestii płci. A jak się okazuje kilka przygód z mężczyznami pozwoliło mu zdobyć doświadczenie, które może teraz wykorzystać na Potterze.

Młode ciało coraz bardziej reagowało na jego dotyk, pocałunki, kąsania. Jęki chłopaka tylko go nakręcały. Nie śpieszył się jednak. Chciał się nim nasycić. W końcu nie wiedział czy podczas całej tej więzi, nastolatek będzie wciąż na niego chętny. Kiedyś na pewno. Jako młody, zdrowy mężczyzna będzie odczuwał pociąg do seksu, a małżeństwo pozwoli mu na kontakty _wyłącznie_ z Severusem. Dlatego jeśli będzie pragnął spełnienia, mężczyzna mu je da bez oporów.

Jednak nie wiedział czy będą się do siebie zbliżać tylko w takich momentach, czy może raczej chłopak zechce trwać z nim w prawdziwym związku. Nie mógł tego wykluczyć, w końcu to Gryfon. Ludzie jego pokroju mają tendencję do idealizowania wszystkiego co tylko usłyszą. Nastolatek zapewne nasłuchał się opowieści jakoby to jego rodzice byli idealną parą, więc i on sam postara się o dobre relacje między nimi.

Nie żeby Snape miał coś przeciwko. Ich rozmowa przebiegała całkiem znośnie. Bez żadnych obelg i wyzwisk. Był spokojny cały dzień, nawet nie miał zbytnio ochoty dręczyć chłopaka. Oprócz kilku ironicznych uwag, mógłby powiedzieć, że ich spotkanie było niebywale kulturalne. I chyba mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zawsze po utarczkach słownych z Potterem był nabuzowany negatywnymi emocjami, przez co szybko się męczył. Ta dzisiejsza odmiana, była… przyjemniejsza.

Nie wiedział co wyniknie z jego decyzji. Mógł jednak powiedzieć, że była ona przemyślana. Może nie we wszystkich wymaganych wariantach, ale przynajmniej tych podstawowych. Dlatego jeśli coś spieprzy, nie będzie się obwiniał o samą zgodę na tę absurdalną prośbę. Docenił to, że chłopak uszanował jego zdanie. Dał mu wybór, którego poskąpili mu, jego dwaj pracodawcy. Zapamięta to.

Przemknęła mu przez głowę też myśl, że może na tej więzi trochę zyskać. Przede wszystkim chłopak był młody i w jakiś sposób urodziwy. Ludzie więc będą mu zazdrościć. Pochodził z dobrej świetlistej rodziny, w dodatku to waleczny i sprawiedliwy Gryfon. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jako bohater czarodziejskiego świata, ma znaczący głos w ich społeczeństwie. Dlatego jego opinia byłego Śmierciożercy stanie się bardziej wiarygodna. Bo przecież Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie związałby się ze sługą swojego wroga. Może ludzie wreszcie przestaną nim tak szykanować i pogardzać.

Zawsze utrzymywał maskę obojętnego, ale prawda jest taka, że raniło go to, gdy ludzie mijali go szerokim łukiem. Nawet sława, którą zyskał jako Mistrz Eliksirów, niewiele pomagała, gdy chciał kupić jakiś znaczący składnik. Zazwyczaj oferowano mu jedynie to, co według wielu jest gorszej jakości. Czasem mieli rację, ale to on miał wielki talent do ważenia. Nawet pomimo słabszej jakości składników, potrafił tworzyć lepsze eliksiry od wszystkich. Nikt nie mógł mu dorównać.

Mimo to, postanowił też, że w zamian za to zaufanie, on również zrobi coś dobrego dla chłopaka. Przede wszystkim będzie pierwszą osobą, która się nim porządnie zaopiekuje. Zapewni mu nie tylko potrzeby materialne, typu ubranie lub własne łóżko. Będzie musiał się dowiedzieć, czy ten w ogóle je chce. Ale też postara się uzupełnić wiedzę Pottera. Dopilnuje by dowiedział się trochę więcej o czarodziejskich tradycjach i zwyczajach. Pozwoli mu się rozwijać w jakimkolwiek zechce kierunku.

Chłopak potrzebował tego. Nie był tylko pewny, czy da radę zapewnić mu wystarczająco wsparcia moralnego. Severus był ze sobą szczery, nie należał do wylewnych i miłych osób. Był raczej powściągliwy i wredny. W szczególności na Pottera nigdy nie szczędził złośliwych uwag. Dlatego może mieć problem w zamianie tego na coś bardziej… przystępnego.

Choć gdyby się okazało, że i nastolatek postara się go nie drażnić, będzie miał ułatwione zadanie. Tego dowie się raczej z czasem. Zmiana którą zaobserwował dzisiaj, mogła wynikać z sytuacji jakiej doświadczał Harry. Niewykluczone, że następnego ranka, powróci do swojej wkurzającej wersji. Wtedy miałby przechlapane.

Miał jednak nadzieję, że zmiana chłopaka była stała. Nie był pewien, ile by wytrzymał z bachorem. Jego sytuacje wynagradzałby pewnie jedynie wygląd nastolatka. Nie da się ukryć, że przy odpowiednich i regularnych posiłkach, jego ciało zdecydowanie się polepszy. Potter posiadał nieźle wyrobione mięśnie, ale na jego chudych ramionach i udach, nie wyglądało to zbyt efektownie. Ujawniały się wtedy jedne z wielu zaniedbań jakich doświadczył chłopak.

Był w takim wieku, że dało się to jeszcze poprawić. I Severus zamierzał się o to postarać. Musiał mieć czym oczy nacieszyć. No i swoje potrzeby również. Nie narzekał na aktualny stan ciała nastolatka, ale wiedział, że może być jeszcze lepiej. A skoro miał okazję zyskać coś tak unikatowego, zamierzał się tym cieszyć. Podejrzewał jednak, że najwięcej przyjemności dadzą mu zazdrosne spojrzenia innych. Ludzie będą zgrzytać zębami w bezsilności, ponieważ nie zmienią tego, że Złoty Chłopiec należy wyłącznie do niego.

_Mój_. To brzmiało tak obco. Od wielu lat starał się zachować umiar w gromadzeniu prywatnych rzeczy. Jego sytuacja nie pozwalała mu na swobodne życie w dostatku. Był zagrożony jako szpieg. W każdym momencie coś mogło pójść nie tak i musiałby się pogodzić ze stratą ważnych dla siebie przedmiotów. Dlatego unikał zbierania symbolicznych pamiątek, nie okazywał większych emocji względem ważnych dla niego osób. W ten sposób nie dawał ludziom okazji do zranienia go. Wciąż był przygotowany na doznanie uczucia straty. Dziwnie więc się czuł za każdym razem, gdy musiał przyznać, że coś faktycznie należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Teraz będzie musiał się oswoić z myślą, że Potter jako jego mąż, będzie czymś stałym i wartościowym w jego życiu. I wszyscy będą o tym wiedzieć.

Starał się odganiać wszystkie podobne myśli. Musiał się na razie skupić na tym co dzieje się aktualnie. Podobało mu się to, jak chłopak się pod nim wił, jak jęczał, jak wymawiał jego imię. Było w tym coś, co pogłębiało jego ego. Sprawił, że każdy mięsień Złotego Chłopca drżał z rozkoszy, oddech był urwany, a serce biło w szaleńczym tempie. To on, Severus, doprowadził nastolatka na skraj.

Nie był to może najlepszy seks w życiu mężczyzny, ale i tak sprawił mu niezwykłą przyjemność. Potter okazał się bardzo żywiołowy. Reagował na każdy jego najdrobniejszy gest, przez co sam bez przerwy mruczał z satysfakcji. Brak doświadczenia u chłopaka rekompensowało mu to, jak bardzo był on ciasny. Nie dziwił się, ponieważ był to jego pierwszy stosunek, ale i tak to, jak się na nim zaciskał, odbierało mu zdolność myślenia. Przy rozwijaniu normalnej intymnej relacji, nie posunąłby się od razu do penetracji, szczególnie, że chłopak był prawiczkiem. Jednak magia wymagała pełnego zbliżenia.

Nie trzeba było dużo czasu i wysiłku, by Harry doszedł. On sam wolałby pociągnąć to jeszcze dłużej, ale rozumiał też potrzeby nastolatka. Pozwolił więc sobie osiągnąć spełnienie wcześniej. Wystarczyło to, by opuściło go napięcie z przed kilku dni. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo tego potrzebował.

Leżąc na młodym ciele, starał się ułożyć tak, by go za bardzo nie przygnieść. Wsłuchał się w jego przyspieszony oddech, pozwalając aby wkradł mu się na usta uśmieszek zadowolenia_. I co teraz powiesz Potter?_ _Stary Nietoperz nie jest znowu taki stary, co?_ Po chwili, chłopak spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi przerażająco zielonymi oczami. Bił od nich spokój, spełnienie i zadowolenie. Pierwszy raz zobaczył u niego takie spojrzenie. Przebijało się w nim coś na kształt dziecięcej radości, ekscytacji poznaniem czegoś nowego.

Do Severusa jakby dotarło, że nie będzie mógł już o nim mówić „bachor". Nie tak naprawdę. Wiedział od kilku dni, że chłopak przeszedł całkiem sporo w swoim krótkim życiu, ale w umyśle wciąż miał jakąś barierę, która nie pozwoliła mu tego zrozumieć, zaakceptować. To, że w takiej chwili nastolatek wyglądał tak niewinnie było wstrząsające.

Mówił o nim dziecko, gdy widział go śmiejącego się razem z Granger i Weasley`em, kiedy nakrywał go na spiskującego z rudymi bliźniakami, podczas oglądania jego niebezpiecznych manewrów na miotle. Nie był w stanie zliczyć tych wszystkich momentów, gdzie wydawało mu się, że patrzy na rozkapryszonego i bezmyślnego bachora. Oceniał go po wyglądzie, ale zawsze omijał wzrokiem te zielone oczy. Gdyby to zrobił może zauważyłby dorosłą mentalnie osobę.

Potter potrafił się cieszyć, śmiać, czuć zadowolenie, jak każdy inny człowiek. Mimo to nigdy nie przestaje być czujny, skupiony, gotowy do działania w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Wyczekuje zagrożenia niemal w każdej sytuacji. Patrząc jednak teraz w to dziecięce spojrzenie, miał wrażenie, że chłopak pozwolił sobie czuć taką beztroskę po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Jakby zapomniał o całym otaczającym go świecie, wszelkich zmartwieniach i problemach. Przez chwilę był nieświadomy i niewinny niczym dziecko.

Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ zdecydował się na wypowiedzenie magicznej przysięgi.

\- Ja, Harry James Potter… - mówił cicho lecz pewnie, pomiędzy gwałtownymi oddechami. - …biorę sobie ciebie, Severusie Snape, za męża. Oddaję ci we władanie moje ciało i magię, a poprzez dziedzictwo krwi, ofiaruję ci oczyszczenie. Twoja wola stanie się twoją własną, ciało będzie trwać bez skazy, a dusza pozostanie wolna na wieki. Niech te dary pomogą ci trwać przy moim boku po kres życia. W świetle prawa i magii, ślubuję ci. – zakończył melodyjnie.

Severus nie rozumiał do końca znaczenia tej przysięgi. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie słyszał. Obawiał się trochę co z tego wyniknie, ale postanowił ją przyjąć. Dopiero teraz też zauważył, że sam powinien przygotować jakieś słowa. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, co było okropnym zaniedbaniem z jego strony. Wystarczyło by, żeby przemyślał co sam zechce mu ofiarować w zamian. Nie brał pod uwagę oczywiście czegoś takiego jak miłość, ale przecież było wiele innych wartości w życiu. Zajęłoby mu to tylko chwilę.

\- Ja, Severus Snape, biorę sobie ciebie, Haroldzie Potter, za męża. – zaczął lekko, próbując w między czasie wymyślić odpowiednią odpowiedź. – Przyjmuję wszystkie twoje ofiary. Przysięgam natomiast być ci lojalny oraz obiecuję, że zawsze znajdziesz we mnie swoją podporę. – miał nadzieję, że na tą chwilę to wystarczy. Postanowił, że kiedyś uzupełni tą przysięgę. – Niech te dary pomogą ci trwać przy moim boku po kres życia. W świetle prawa i magii, ślubuję ci. – dokończył tymi samymi słowami co Harry, choć nie znał ich znaczenia. Wydawały się jednak odpowiednie, wypowiadało mu się je bardzo lekko.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Mężczyzna już się zaczął obawiać, że się nie udało. Czyżby ich intencje były nieszczere, przez co ich magia nie zaakceptowała przysiąg? Napiął mięśnie spoglądając na nastolatka i czekając na jego reakcję. Przecież wydawał się taki zdecydowany, kiedy opowiadał o swoim wyborze. Zapewniał, że chciał tylko jego, Severusa. Był taki chętny podczas seksu. Czy to mogło być kłamstwo?

Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, by ogarnęła go złość. Zamknął oczy. Czuł się wykorzystany, oszukany i … brudny. Czyli jednak uprawiał seks wbrew woli chłopaka. Jego zaufanie było fałszywe, tak jak i cała ich rozmowa. To wszystko to miał być jakiś głupi żart. A on dał się nabrać. Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Jak mógł tak po prostu uwierzyć w słowa Pottera? I dlaczego czuł z tego powodu taki smutek? Większy niż gniew. Przecież to niemożliwe, by zaczęło mu zależeć tak szybko. Prawda…?

Poczuł na policzku delikatny dotyk palców chłopaka. Nie chciał na niego spoglądać, bo wtedy ten by zauważył, jak bardzo był zraniony. Nie mógł tego po sobie pokazać. Był przecież jego wrogiem, wrednym nietoperzem, postrachem Hogwartu. A jednak tak łatwo można było go pokonać.

\- Za dużo myślisz. Spójrz i poczuj tą magię. – wymruczał pełnym przyjemności głosem.

Severus nie ukrywał, że trochę go to zaintrygowało. Chłopak nie brzmiał jak na kogoś kto właśnie wykonał swój kawał stulecia. Choć dało się wyczuć w jego słowach nutę tryumfu. Otworzył oczy, spoglądając ostrożnie na uśmiechającego się szczęśliwie nastolatka. Potter promieniował zadowoleniem.

Z opóźnieniem Severus zrozumiał, co powiedział do niego chłopak. Ukrył w swoim umyśle, wszystkie te gwałtowne emocje i skupił się na otoczeniu. Zaskoczony wyczuł jak wokół nich szaleje huragan zrobiony z magii. Moc jego i Harry`ego mieszała się. Towarzyszące temu uczucie, jakby po jego ciele przechodził prąd, było niezwykle pobudzające. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę znów stanie się twardy.

Mimowolnie z jego ust, wyrwało się lekkie westchnienie przyjemności. Potter wydawał się też przez to przechodzić, ponieważ jego wzrok był zamglony i skierowany prosto na niego. Kiedy zobaczył jak ten oblizuje wargi, Snape poczuł ogromną chęć znów go pocałować. Wyglądał zjawiskowo. Chłopak zauważył jego zawahanie i sam postanowił działać. Złapał Severusa za szyję i przyciągnął do swoich ust.

Żar między nimi rozpalił się na nowo, jakby był wywołany zaklęciem. Tym razem w ich ruchach była dzikość. Oboje niewyobrażalnie szybko stali się twardzi i równie szybko pragnęli spełnienia. Każdy gest był agresywny i zaborczy. Nie kontrolowali się. Mężczyzna mocno trzymał biodra chłopaka, no których zapewne później pojawią się siniaki. Potter natomiast bezlitośnie drapał partnera po plecach. Szramy były mocno czerwone, a miejscami nawet krwawiły.

Nie zwracali jednak na to uwagi. Otoczeni wirem magii, odczuwali wszystko dużo, _dużo_ intensywniej niż za pierwszym razem. Zagłębiając się w młodym ciele, Severus stwierdził, że może jednak to był najlepszy seks w jego życiu. Zapomnieli o całym otaczającym ich świecie. Liczył się tylko ten akt. Ta chwila.

Z każdą chwilą napór magii był silniejszy. Zacieśniała się wokół nich, aż w końcu wniknęła w ich ciała. Wtedy na ich skórze zaczęły pojawiać się znaki. Zaczynając od serca, czarne linie przesuwały się w górę do lewego ramienia. Wiły się niczym pnącza, znacząc ich ciała. Swoją wędrówkę zakończyły na nadgarstku, skąd wypuściły ostatni, tym razem złoty pas, który owinął się wokół serdecznego palca na lewej dłoni. A kiedy zaczął piec niczym rozżarzone węgle, oboje doznali spełnienia.

Magia uspokoiła się. Dalej mogli ją wyczuć, ale tym razem była kojąca. Unosiła się w pomieszczeniu, dając im do zrozumienia, że więź została nawiązana.

Z potężnym westchnieniem, Severus złapał nastolatka okręcając ich tak, że teraz to on leżał na plecach. Potter w pierwszej chwili pisnął zaskoczony, a później rozluźnił się i wygodnie rozłożył się na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Ich oddechy wciąż były przyspieszone, a emocje kotłowały się w głowach. Snape nie był jeszcze w stanie zdecydować, co dokładnie czuje. To wszystko bardzo go przytłoczyło.

Jednak na początek poczuł ulgę. Jego poprzednie myśli i uczucia okazały się głupie i pochopne. Chłopak był z nim szczery, a teraz został jego mężem. Wszystkie jego poprzednie obawy znikły. To wszystko dzisiaj stało się naprawdę. Czy powinien jakoś przeprosić chłopaka, za swoje wątpliwości? Ten zauważył je na pewno, ale czy miał mu to za złe? Czy może faktycznie rozumiał jego uczucia i lęki? Chłopak twierdził, że byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Ale w jakim stopniu?

\- Jak myślisz, te symbole kiedyś zniknął, czy raczej już tak zostaną. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko. Wyglądają całkiem spoko. – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos nastolatka. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł te wszystkie linie wyrysowane na ich ciałach.

\- Kiedyś mnie zabijesz, Potter. – westchnął lekko i zamknął oczy. Potrzebował chwili by zebrać myśli. – Nie mam pojęcia co oznaczają, ani czy są stałe. Niezbyt wiele wiem o magicznych małżeństwach. Dodatkowo ta twoja przysięga… - pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. – Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Była opisana w jednaj z ksiąg, które dostałem od mamy. Sugerowali jej użycie w takich przypadkach jak mój, czyli kiedy nie posiadało się wcześniej żadnych więzi. – wyjaśnił dalej oglądając swoją rękę.

\- Ciężko mi zrozumieć tą całą potrzebę więzi, kiedy niczego mi nie wyjaśniłeś. Jednak nie będę naciskał. Pamiętam co mówiłeś i uszanuję to. – powiedział poważnie, samemu śledząc wzrokiem rękę nastolatka.

\- Dziękuję. – chłopak spojrzał na niego wdzięcznie. – Obiecuję, że niedługo wszystkiego się dowiesz. Na razie jednak zastanawia mnie, od kiedy jesteś taki wyrozumiały, Severusie? Spodziewałem się raczej, że zarządzasz odpowiedzi już teraz. – zapytał zaczepnie.

\- Nie przeginaj, Potter. – wysyczał mrużąc gniewnie oczy. – Masz mi jeszcze sporo do wyjaśnienia, akurat to może poczekać.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, przepraszam. Postaram się cię nie drażnić. – powiedział posłusznie, po czym lekko zadrżał. Tym razem jednak z zimna, więc sięgnął po krawędź pościeli i naciągnął ją na ich ciała. Severus poczuł lekką satysfakcję, że nastolatek wciąż się od niego nie odsunął. Spodziewał się raczej, że gdy będzie po wszystkim, chłopak ucieknie od niego na drugi koniec domu. Rzeczywistość jednak okazała się całkiem przyjemna.

\- Dopiąłeś swego, bachorze. Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – zapytał ze swoim zwyczajowym chłodem w głosie.

\- Muszę jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o moim dziedzictwie. Od wczoraj zdążyłem przestudiować zaledwie dwie książki i to pobieżnie. W tym właśnie jedną na temat zawierania więzi małżeńskiej. – skrzywił się odrobinę. – Mama też nie wyjaśniła mi zbyt wiele. Wymieniła mi tylko kilka moich zdolności. Głównie pisała mi o tym, jak ważne jest abym nawiązał szybko z kimś więź. – spojrzał na niego znacząco.

\- Co to za zdolności? Pytam o dziedzinę, ale nie odpowiadaj jeśli nie chcesz. – dodał pamiętając, że miał nie naciskać.

\- Medyczne. – chłopak westchnął lekko, dłonią jeżdżąc mu po klatce piersiowej. – Mama twierdzi, że z moim dziedzictwem, będę w stanie uleczyć każdą istniejącą chorobę. – przyznał zamyślony.

\- Miałbyś zostać uzdrowicielem? – zapytał ironicznie. – Nie obraź się Potter, ale nie widzę cię w tym.

\- Wiem, ja sam mam wątpliwości. Dlatego powinienem dowiedzieć się o tym jak najwięcej. – przyznał. – Poza tym, dzięki za wsparcie, Severusie. Jesteś naprawdę świetnym motywatorem. – takiego sarkazmu u nastolatka jeszcze nie słyszał.

\- Potter! – wysyczał, na co chłopak się zaśmiał.

\- Możemy tak poleżeć jeszcze trochę? – zapytał wtulając się w jego bok, po czym zamknął oczy i ziewnął lekko. – Wydarzyło się dzisiaj naprawdę dużo i jestem padnięty. Poza tym, wymęczyłeś mnie porządnie. Nie żebym narzekał. – uśmiechnął się błogo. – Było cudownie, Severusie. – powiedział cicho i zasnął.

Mężczyzna aż podniósł brwi w zdziwieniu na te słowa. Chłopak był bezpośredni, co dobrze wróżyło. Będzie mógł z nim później porozmawiać, bez obaw, że się nie dogadają. Nie lubił kiedy jego partnerzy są niezdecydowani i zbyt nieśmiali do rozmów na poważne tematy. Po raz kolejny Snape mógł stwierdzić, że taka odsłona nastolatka, bardziej przypadła mu do gustu.

Poczuł też sporą satysfakcję na komplement Harry`ego. Zawsze dbał o swoich kochanków i kochanki, ale dobrze było usłyszeć, że faktycznie chłopakowi się podobało. Nie chciał się zbytnio zagłębiać w ponowne rozmyślania na temat słuszności tego co zrobił. Stało się i już.

_Znalazł_ Pottera. _Rozdziewiczył_ Pottera. Został _mężem_ Pottera.

Merlinie trzymaj go w swej opiece.

Nie chcąc kolejny raz utonąć w przemyśleniach, podążył za chłopakiem i zdecydował się przespać. Potrzebował snu.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry obudził się pierwszy. Patrząc przez okno, które znajdowało się na przeciw niego po prawej stronie łóżka, wciąż było jasno. To znaczy, że nie spał zbyt długo. Czuł się jednak wypoczęty. Prawdę mówiąc, od bardzo dawna nie było z nim tak dobrze. Zawdzięczał to oczywiście Severusowi, który trzymał go teraz w ramionach. Zawiązanie z nim więzi zniwelowało wcześniejsze dolegliwości, które były już dość uciążliwe. Pamiętał jak tuż po ich wspólnym posiłku, efekt tych wszystkich eliksirów, które zażył, zaczął słabnąć. Działo się to trochę szybciej niż normalnie, co tylko powodowało, że musiał jeszcze bardziej się spieszyć. Wszystko jednak zakończyło się dobrze, z czego był zadowolony.

Nie poruszał się, aby nie zbudzić mężczyzny. Należał mu się odpoczynek, był mu winien choć tyle. Cała ta sprawa z dziedzictwem bardzo go przytłoczyła. Nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego kompletnie. Nie brakowało mu problemów i zmartwień. Już po nowym roku, jego życie zaczynało się komplikować, przez co bardzo się zmienił.

Pamiętał jak coraz trudniej było mu znosić te wszystkie okrutne komentarze w proroku. Niby nie zwracał uwagi na samą treść, obelgi czy oskarżanie go o szaleństwo. Smuciło go raczej to, że nie było nikogo kto chciałby w nim zobaczyć Harry`ego, a nie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Wciąż był nieletni, uczył się, był „dzieckiem", chciał, aby ludzie przestali mówić o nim, jakby był inny, lepszy. Nie rozumieli, że swoimi słowami zwiększają ciężar noszony przez niego na ramionach.

Miał już dość tego, jak czarodzieje go traktowali. Oskarżali go o kłamstwo, gdy on mówił szczerą prawdę. Gdyby wiedział w jaki sposób zostanie potraktowany, milczałby. Nie obchodziło go, że naraziłby w ten sposób wielu ludzi w czarodziejskim świecie. Zmienił swój sposób myślenia. Nie otrzymał od nich nic co by go przekonywało do dalszej walki. Traktowali go równie źle, co i jego mugolscy krewni.

Nie należał jednak do tych, co lubią się mścić, nie planował odwetu za te wszystkie cierpienia. Mimo to, gdy sytuacja obróci się na jego korzyść, zaśmieje się tym ludziom w twarz. Jeszcze będą go błagać o wybaczenie. Ale Harry`ego to nie interesowało, nie był im nic winien. Znalazł grono najbliższych sobie osób i ich zamierzał się trzymać. Reszta była tylko tłem.

Jego sytuacji w tamtym czasie, nie poprawiała nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Nadesłana przez Ministerstwo, Dolores Umbridge, robiła wszystko, aby uprzykrzyć mu życie. _Torturowała_ go na różne sposoby, psychicznie i fizycznie. W dodatku była fatalnym pedagogiem. Nie wynosili z jej lekcji żadnej wiedzy. Musieli ratować się dodatkowymi zajęciami, które były zakazane. I to on je prowadził.

Pamiętał swoje wahanie co do pomysłu Hermiony. Rozumiał jej zamiłowanie do nauki oraz wagę tych ćwiczeń. To nie podlegało dyskusji, że potrzebowali dodatkowych zajęć, ale to w tamtym czasie, jego magia po raz pierwszy się buntowała. Miał kłopoty z ustabilizowaniem siły zaklęć, co tłumaczył stresem. Zbyt częste używanie czarów, powodowało u niego bóle mięśni i ogólne zmęczenie, a przy dodatkowych skutkach wizji od Czarnego Pana i nauki oklumencji, był po prostu wrakiem człowieka.

To była kwestia czasu, aż wybuchnie. Na jego nieszczęście zdarzyło się to wtedy, gdy Voldemort postanowił go zwabić do Ministerstwa. Postąpił pochopnie i wszedł w pułapkę. Nie myślał o niczym innym, jak o pragnieniu uratowania chrzestnego. To było głupie. Powinien zastanowić się nad niebezpieczeństwem jakie sprowadzi na przyjaciół i siebie. Po tylu miesiącach nauki oklumencji, jego obowiązkiem było domyśleć się, że to podstęp.

Wtedy cały ten stres i zmęczenie, dały o sobie znać. Stracił ojca chrzestnego i naraził na niebezpieczeństwo bardzo wiele bliskich mu osób. Nawet to jak jego magia zareagowała na niewybaczalne, było wstrząsające. Nigdy nie sądził, że jest w stanie użyć klątwy torturującej. Ale jak widać jego magia, w tamtym momencie całkowicie zgadzała się z jego uczuciami. Nie wiedział jednak czy uczucie pustki, które po tym incydencie doświadczył było tego warte.

Cudem było też to, że oparł się opętaniu Czarnego Pana. Był w rozsypce, emocjonalnej i fizycznej. Mimo to, w jakiś sposób pozbył się czarnoksiężnika ze swojego umysłu. Wciąż się zastanawiał jak to się stało.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą z tamtego dnia, było ujawnienie prawdy o odrodzeniu Voldemorta. Nikt już nie mógł zarzucić mu kłamstwa. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli go przepraszać, czuli się głupio po tym jak go traktowali. Ale Harry nie chciał tego słuchać. Ten rok zranił go bardzo głęboko, nie zapomni tego na długi czas. Dlatego milczał, gdy ludzie do niego podchodzili. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, nawet z przyjaciółmi.

Odsunął się od bliskich, co było w jego mniemaniu karygodne, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak się czuje, więc spędzał czas sam. Tłumaczył się żałobą i choć naprawdę ją przechodził, to nie była jedynym powodem jego separacji od przyjaciół. W tamtym momencie musiał znaleźć w sobie coś, co wciąż sprowadza na niego kłopoty. Potrzebował się tego pozbyć, zmienić się, aby nikt więcej nie ucierpiał.

Zawsze uważał się bardziej za dorosłego niż dziecko, ale najwyraźniej wciąż za mało. To co się wydarzyło, było dziecinne i nieodpowiedzialne. Jeśli chciał by inni również patrzyli na niego inaczej, musiał coś z tym zrobić. Potrzebował z kimś o tym porozmawiać, ale nie miał pomysłu z kim. Syriusza stracił, więc najbliższą mu osobą był Remus. Jednak mężczyzna miał własne problemy, nawet poważniejsze niż on. Nie mógł mu się tak zwalić na głowę.

Swoich przyjaciół nawet nie brał pod uwagę. Byli dziećmi, a on potrzebował dorosłego. O Dumbledorze nawet nie chciał myśleć. Od jakiegoś czasu nie ufał dyrektorowi. Za każdym razem jak czuł na sobie jego wzrok, przechodziły go zimne dreszcze. Coś w tym spojrzeniu go niepokoiło. Nie wiedział jeszcze o co chodzi, ale nie podobało mu się to. Dlatego rozmowa z nim odpadała.

Później pomyślał nad McGonagall. Ale i tym razem kręcił głową na nie. Głęboko w sercu wciąż miał do niej żal, że zlekceważyła ich słowa na temat zagrożenia kamienia filozoficznego. Może i byli dziećmi w wieku jedenastu lat, ale zasługiwali chociaż na wysłuchanie. Skoro więc zostali spławieni, to i tym razem Harry się obawiał powtórki, albo posądzenia o to, że bagatelizuje sprawę. A tego nie chciał.

I jak na ironię, ostatnim dorosłym, z którym spędzał na tyle dużo czasu, żeby mieć do niego choć trochę zaufania, był Snape. Mógł nawet do niego pójść. Mimo tych wszystkich obelg, szykanowania i zimnych spojrzeń, nauczyciel eliksirów stanowił ważną część życia Harry`ego. Od pierwszego spotkania, mężczyzna traktował go jak normalnego nastolatka, no może poza tym, że dręczył go za błędy Jamesa Pottera. Ale w jego oczach nigdy nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Raczej uważał go za impertynenckie dziecko.

Tak powinno być. Ludzie powinni traktować go jak zwykłego nastolatka, a nie ikonę Jasnej strony. Harry chciał być w oczach ludzi normalny. Pragnął zapomnieć o mianie „dziwadła".

Snape mógł być jego ratunkiem, ale koniec końców nastolatek do niego nie poszedł. Za bardzo się wstydził. Ich lekcje oklumencji może nie były zbyt udane, ale starał się jak mógł. Rozumiał nawet to, że poprzez dręczenie i słowne utarczki, mężczyzna chce go zachęcić do lepszej pracy. Nie brał do siebie tych wszystkich krzywdzących uwag, tylko starał się poprawić. Wciąż, i wciąż.

Problem jednak znów pojawił się w postaci jego magii. O ile robił jakieś postępy na samym początku zajęć, tak z każdą następną jego chwiejna magia, płatała mu figle. Nie potrafił zrobić nic o czym mówił profesor, przez co cierpieli obaj. Byli zestresowani, ponieważ znali wagę tej umiejętności. Potter musiał się nauczyć bronić umysł przed Voldemortem. Brak postępu jednak utrudniał im komunikację.

Coraz częstsze krzyki i brutalniejsze porównania, spowodowały, że Harry zaatakował. Nie dość, że podczas ćwiczeń odważył się wejść do głowy profesora, to zniszczył też cienką nić zaufania, którą jeszcze posiadali. Gdy Snape`a nie było w jego własnym gabinecie, nastolatek zamiast poczekać cierpliwie, grzebał w jego rzeczach. Zobaczył jego prywatne wspomnienia w myślodsiewni.

Nie miał prawa tego robić. Zachował się karygodnie, ale mimo to, mała część jego cieszyła się. Zobaczył powód, dla którego Snape go tak nienawidził. I gdyby nie to, że nie był swoim ojcem, przyznałby mu rację. Jednak Harry był inny.

Jakim człowiekiem był James, skoro był zdolny do takiego okrucieństwa? Wręcz znęcał się fizycznie i psychicznie nad nastoletnim Snapem. Wszyscy zawsze powtarzali, że starszy Potter był dobry i miał wyjątkowe poczucie sprawiedliwości, a tu nagle dowiedział się czegoś takiego. Harry`ego zawsze zastanawiała ta niechęć mistrza eliksirów. Teraz mógł ją zrozumieć i nawet czuł wstyd za czyny swojego ojca.

Sam miał dużo złych wspomnień z Dudleyem. Nienawidził kuzyna za te wszystkie chwile, gdy go dręczył I używał jako worka treningowego. Nie chciał mieć już z nim nic wspólnego, ani nawet z jego przyszłymi dziećmi. Patrząc z tej perspektywy, rozumiał niechęć Snape`a do niego. Musiał żyć z dzieckiem swojego wroga, podczas gdy dawne emocje nie zginęły. Nawet jeśli Jamesa Pottera nie było. Szacunek Harry`ego do mistrza eliksirów wzrósł znacząco, ponieważ mimo ich relacji, to on zawsze przychodził mu na ratunek. Od pięciu lat dbał o niego jak żaden dorosły. Nawet Syriusz...

W tamtym czasie Harry tak bardzo obawiał się złości Snape`a, że postanowił znosić swoje problemy samodzielnie. Skoro jedyna osoba, z którą w ogóle mógłby porozmawiać, nie mogła mu pomóc, musiał sobie radzić na własną rękę. Tak jak dotychczas.

Pamiętał swoją złość, gdy Dumbledore kolejny raz postanowił go wysłać do Dursleyów. Zdradził mu powody swojej niechęci, ale ten i tak postawił na swoim. Dodatkowo zarzucił mu kłamstwo, że niby jest niesprawiedliwy wobec swoich uroczych krewnych, którzy wspaniałomyślnie zgodzili się nim zająć. To był koszmar.

Nigdy nie lubił kłótni, ani krzyków. Wywoływały w nim chęć ucieczki. Może to była kwestia jego wychowania, więc przez to nie protestował zbyt długo przed naleganiami dyrektora. Koniec końców wylądował u wujostwa.

Nie był to dla niego dobry czas. Można powiedzieć, że to były najgorsze wakacje u krewnych jakie przeżył. Nie chciał znów przypominać sobie tych chwil, ani uczuć z nimi związanych. To nigdy nie powinno się stać. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat on musi to znosić, aż odruchowo pokręcił głową, przez co Severus poruszył się we śnie. Zmienił odrobinę swoją pozycję i przesunął rękę bardziej na biodro Harry`ego. Nastolatek poczuł lekki dreszcz na ten dotyk. Jeszcze nie tak dawno sprawiał mu tak wiele przyjemności. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Postanowił jednak, że wystarczy mu już odpoczynku. W porównaniu do rana, czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Dlatego zamierzał jakoś spożytkować tą energię. Bardzo ostrożnie wydostał się z łóżka, tak aby nie obudzić mężczyzny, po czym rozejrzał się za swoim ubraniem. Czuł dość spory dyskomfort w dolnych częściach ciała, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Nie żałował tego co się stało, nawet jeśli w pewnym momencie ich stosunek był brutalny.

Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale miał przeczucie, że będzie z Severusem szczęśliwy. Bardziej niż dotychczas. Mężczyzna jest stanowczy, wie czego chce, umie postawić na swoim. Jest niezwykle inteligentny i posiada szeroką wiedzę nie tylko z eliksirów. Jego poczucie humoru jest unikatowe i mimo tej otoczki zimnego drania, mężczyzna nie jest tak sztywny jak mu się dotychczas wydawało. Nawet polubił ten jego cięty język. Dołączyć do tego jeszcze jego charyzmę i chłodny styl bycia, groźny wygląd oraz sposób poruszania się. Dziwna, ale pociągająca mieszanka.

Dla rówieśników Harry`ego może i nie było nic niezwykłego w mistrzu eliksirów. Jednak Potter zawsze był inny. Za każdym razem gdy z chłopakami z dormitorium rozmawiali o dziewczynach, czuł się niekomfortowo. Próbował się dostosować tak jak zawsze, ale mimo wysiłków nie był w stanie myśleć tak jak oni. Teraz wiedział już dlaczego.

Nie interesowała go młodzieńcza miłość, ani przygody. Pragnął czegoś stałego, co ustabilizowałoby jego życie. Musiała być to osoba z doświadczeniem, która nauczy go jak czerpać radość z najmniejszych gestów. No i powinien to być mężczyzna.

To jak trafił poprzedniego dnia na Severusa było niezwykłe, niczym objawienie, ponieważ to on zajmował myśli Harry`ego przez ostatnie tygodnie. Zauważył go przypadkiem, ale to tylko potęgowało jego uczucie zadowolenia. Biorąc pod uwagę charakter mężczyzny i ich relacje, mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że ten go szuka. Nie czekał więc ani chwili i próbował zwabić do siebie Mistrza Eliksirów kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Intuicja jego nauczyciela była wyjątkowa i Harry wiedział, że wystarczy mu jedna, mała wskazówka. Musiał jedynie dać mu znać, że jest w pobliżu, dlatego podrzucił na boisko do koszykówki swój zepsuty zegarek. Później jedynie czekał na dalsze kroki Severusa.

Coś go do tego mężczyzny ciągnęło i mimo wszystko nastolatek nie za bardzo się temu uczuciu opierał. Wiedział już, że Snape cokolwiek by o nim nie powiedział, jak bardzo by nim gardził, zawsze o niego dbał. W ten swój dziwny, mroczny sposób. I Harry doceniał to.

Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia jeśli chodzi o seks. Mimo to nie wstydził się nagości i swojego ciała, jakie by ono nie było. Często dzięki swojej smukłości i niskiemu wzrostowi, wychodził cało z opresji. Nie ważne czy zagrożenie pochodziło ze świata czarodziei, czy mugoli. Był zadowolony z tego jak wygląda. Był też młody i miał jeszcze czas się poprawić. Nie bez powodu wypowiedział też taką, a nie inną przysięgę. Postanowił, że jeśli miałby podziękować mężczyźnie w jakiś sposób, za poświęcenie jakiego dokonał, zrobi to oddając mu się całkowicie.

Nie sądził mimo to, że on sam będzie czerpał z tego taką przyjemność.  
To jak obchodził się z nim mężczyzna było niesamowite. Na samo wspomnienie tych przyjemnych dreszczy, pocałunków, uczucie wypełnienia i sam orgazm, wzdychał z tęsknotą. Chciał to powtórzyć. Ubóstwiał te delikatne, ale silne dłonie, wąskie usta i gorący język. Wybór Severusa na męża to chyba jego najlepsza decyzja jaką podjął w życiu. Biorąc pod uwagę oczywiście seks.

Więcej trudności będzie miał z nim na co dzień. Harry obawiał się trochę tego jak mężczyzna przyjmie jego obecność w domu lub ogólnie przy swoim boku. Przynajmniej z początku będą mieć problemy, ale jeśli tylko zdołają jakoś w spokoju porozmawiać, wypracują dogodne im kompromisy. Harry był otwarty na wiele opcji ugody, aby tylko jakoś mogli razem żyć. Był gotów poświęcić bardzo wiele.

Kiedy sprawdził godzinę, okazało się, że spał trzy godziny. Zbliżała się siedemnasta. Było jeszcze za wcześnie na kolacje, więc postanowił zajrzeć na chwilę do ksiąg od mamy. Ciekawiły go bardzo te symbole na rękach, ich znaczenie i trwałość. Nie żeby mu się nie podobały, choć na jego oko mogłyby mniej się rzucać w oczy. Mimo to, było to też świadectwo jego więzi z Severusem, co miał ochotę pokazać całemu światu.  
Nie wstydził się swojego wyboru. Raczej czuł dumę, ponieważ wreszcie miał wrażenie, że zrobił coś tak jak trzeba.

Był usatysfakcjonowany.


	5. Chapter 5

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spoglądał na swoje lewe przedramię. Czarne linie szczelnie oplatały miejsce jego Czarnego Znaku, bardziej niż w pozostałych miejscach. Nie wiedział czemu to wróżyło, ale stał się niewidoczny, jakby zamalowany. Blokował wszystkie swoje emocje dotyczące tego faktu. Nie chciał czuć radości, jeśli ta miałaby być później rozwiana. Nadzieja często raniła bardzo głęboko. Tak samo nie pragnął odczuwać teraz lęku o to, jak zareaguje Voldemort na jego nowe znamię.

Westchnął lekko. Musiał złożyć raport z ostatnich wydarzeń swoim _Panom_. Nie chciał z tym zbyt długo czekać, więc gdy tylko się obudził, postanowił działać od razu. Zacznie od listu do Voldemorta. Nie dostał wezwania, więc nie mógł się z nim skontaktować w inny sposób. Później wybierze się do Dumbledore`a, który niecierpliwi się na Grimmuald Place. Na wspomnienie o dyrektorze poczuł niechęć. Cała ta sprawa z Potterem, zniszczyła prawie całkowicie szacunek Severusa do tego człowieka.

Zakładał ubrania czując dziwną lekkość swojego ciała. Żadnych spiętych mięśni, rozdrażnienia, przemęczenia, czy bólu. Zdążył już wyleczyć zadrapania na plecach, które zrobił Potter. Czyżby te uczucia były zasługą dobrego seksu? To mógł być pierwszy pozytywny aspekt jego świeżego małżeństwa. Dalej w kolejności będą to zapewne pyszne posiłki i pozytywna opinia społeczeństwa. Więcej dowie się dopiero z czasem.

Był przyjemnie rześki. Mógłby się nawet do tego przyzwyczaić.

Nie pisał zbyt długiego listu. Starał się raczej podać tylko najważniejsze informacje, czyli, że znalazł Pottera, wyleczył i poślubił. Resztę powie osobiście, kiedy zostanie wezwany. Krótko i zwięźle. Gdyby to nie był list do Czarnego Pana, to dodałby jeszcze jakąś ironiczną i mało pochlebną uwagę, ale z Voldemortem to nie przejdzie. Dlatego jedynie podpisał się i podał przesyłkę swojej sowie.

Niemal automatycznie skierował się do kuchni. Nie czuł głodu, ale nie wiedział też jak długo zatrzyma go dyrektor, więc postanowił, że przed wyjściem zje choć jedną, małą kanapkę. Przechodząc obok salonu, kątem oka wyłapał niewielki ruch. Spojrzał w kierunku jego ulubionego fotela i spostrzegł, że jest on zajęty. Siedział na nim czarnowłosy nastolatek, który zawzięcie czytał jakąś książkę. Chyba nawet nie zauważył, że jest obserwowany.

Potter wyglądał lepiej niż wcześniej. Na jego twarz wróciły kolory, skóra nie była już tak poszarzała i nie widać było na niej aż tak wielu siniaków. Sprawiał wrażenie zdrowszego. Widocznie więź zrobiła swoje i mógł znów cieszyć się pełnią sił.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ kiedy chciał skupić się, żeby sprawdzić magię chłopaka, zauważył jak krąży ona wokół nich. Trudność mu sprawiło odróżnienie jego własnej mocy od tej Pottera. Były wymieszane, złączone, a wyostrzając wzrok można było zobaczyć nawet cienką nić pomiędzy nimi. Czyli to miał na myśli mówiąc, że oddaje mu we władanie swą magie. Jeśli faktycznie była już jego, mógłby odciąć chłopakowi do niej dostęp. Interesujące. I było jej naprawdę _dużo_. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo zwiększy to jego wytrzymałość w rzucaniu serii zaklęć.

Nastolatek był potężny. Ciekawiło go czy ten zdaje sobie sprawę z tego ile ma możliwości. Przez większość życia był raczej ograniczany i jego siłę znać może jedynie Voldemort, który miał okazję z nim walczyć na poważnie. Aż miał ochotę na mały pojedynek między nimi. Po doszkoleniu trochę Pottera, takie walki mogły być nawet miłym i orzeźwiającym spędzaniem czasu. To jednak musi zostawić na przyszłość. Teraz musiał iść do Dumbledore`a.

\- Widzę, że się rozgościłeś, _Harry_. – specjalnie zaakcentował jego imię. Tak jak poinformował go wcześniej, nie chciał aby jego małżonek zwracał się do niego jak do obcej osoby. I było to obustronne. Nie wiedział jednak jak długo zajmie mu odzwyczajenie się od wołania do niego po nazwisku.

\- Och! Cześć. Um… - podskoczył, po czym zaciął się zaskoczony jego obecnością. – Przepraszam, ja… - chłopak chyba był zawstydzony, ponieważ na policzkach pojawiły mu się jasne rumieńce. Nie krępowała go nagość, ale zajmowanie jego fotela, już tak? – Przeszkadza ci to? Nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać o… o mieszkaniu razem. Jeśli to jakiś problem, przeniosę się czytać gdzieś indziej. – mówił szybko. Potter najwyraźniej źle zinterpretował jego słowa.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, durny bachorze. – nie mógł sobie darować chłodnego tonu. – Rób co chcesz, aby przynajmniej w granicach rozsądku. – zaznaczył. – Jestem po prostu ciekaw, co cię tak pochłonęło, że nawet mnie nie zauważyłeś?

\- No cóż, dzięki. – uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie. – Czytam dokładniej na temat przysięgi, którą wypowiedziałem. Jestem ciekaw jej skutków i tych symboli na naszych rękach. Dotychczas wiedziałem jedynie, że jest tą najsilniejszą i najbardziej odpowiednią w moim przypadku. Resztę staram się doczytać teraz. – wyjaśnił znów sadowiąc się wygodnie na fotelu.

\- To dobrze, opowiesz mi później o tym. – sam chciał wiedzieć o tym więcej, bo na razie jego zasób informacji wołał o pomstę do nieba. I najwyraźniej chłopaka również. Lekko go przerażało to, że wpakował się w to małżeństwo praktycznie nie posiadając żadnych wartościowych informacji. Nigdy dotąd mu się nie zdarzyło tak postąpić. - Wybieram się na spotkanie Zakonu. Mam może przekazać od ciebie jakąś specjalną wiadomość dla dyrektora? – zapytał ironicznie.

\- Hm. – wymruczał zastanawiając się, a błysk w jego oczach świadczył o satysfakcji. – Chyba tylko życzenia udanych wakacji.

Severus aż zaśmiał się lekko. To było takie niewinne, a jednocześnie tak bardzo wredne. Chłopak być może zaprzepaścił wszystkie największe plany Dumbledore`a poprzez małżeństwo z nim, Severusem. Przez najbliższy okres czasu starzec będzie miał niezłe urwanie głowy. Dodać do tego jeszcze świadomość jaki zgotował nastolatkowi los z jego krewnymi, wredne artykuły w Proroku i zwiastujące rozprawy sądowe, można śmiało powiedzieć, że jego wakacje _nie będą_ _udane_. To było cudowne.

\- Z przyjemnością. – oświadczył z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Następnie odwrócił się o poszedł do kuchni po wcześniej wspomnianą kanapkę.

Po małym posiłku, wyszedł zadowolony ze swojego skromnego mieszkania. Dom znajdował się na mugolskich obrzeżach Londynu. Nie korzystał z niego zbyt często, raczej tylko w przypadkach gdy miał ochotę zniknąć przed całym światem. Nikt nie wiedział, że ma tu swoje małe gniazdko, oprócz jego chrześniaka, dlatego była to dla nich na razie najlepsza kryjówka. Skuteczna, ale niezbyt ją lubił. Sprawiało mu trudność przebywanie w niej przez dłuższy okres czasu, ponieważ znajdowały się tu różne mugolskie urządzenia, których zastosowania nie znał. Ale Potterowi to chyba nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ zrobił im nawet obiad. Bez magii. Severusa nie powinno to dziwić, patrząc na jego dzieciństwo, ale i tak był zaskoczony efektami.

Będąc poza wzrokiem niemagicznych, aportował się niedaleko Kwatery Zakonu Feniksa. Idąc do mieszkania pod numerem dwunastym, planował swoją rozmowę z dyrektorem. Z mściwą satysfakcją uświadomił sobie, że to on jest mężem Pottera, a nie ta jasnowłosa poczwara, którą przyprowadził ostatnio Stary Trzmiel. Utrze im dzisiaj nosa.

Będąc już w środku, usłyszał pierwsze fragmenty rozmowy kilku osób. To znaczyło, że trwa akurat spotkanie, na co uśmiechnął się wrednie. Miał szczęście. Wszedł zamaszyście do kuchni czym przerwał ich pogawędki. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się na niego podczas gdy siadał przy stole. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ucieszony.

\- Witaj, Severusie! Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, właśnie mieliśmy omawiać… - urwał patrząc na niego nagle szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których czaiło się niedowierzanie. – Ty chyba nie… - wymamrotał oszołomiony, a później przybrał na twarz chłodną maskę. – Co to ma znaczyć, Severusie? – na jego twarzy nie było śladu po dobrodusznym i wesołym staruszku.

\- Dzień dobry, Albusie. Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale byłem dość… zajęty. – ironiczny uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Najwidoczniej dyrektor zauważył zmiany w jego magii, co mu się nad wyraz nie spodobało. _Jaka szkoda_. – Jak idą poszukiwania? – zapytał udając szczere zainteresowanie.

\- Nie kpij ze mnie, chłopcze. – powiedział niezwykle zimno, na co zadrżeli wszyscy znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu, oprócz Snape`a. Służba u Czarnego Pana nauczyła go nie reagować na takie zmiany nastroju, choć w duchu był zdziwiony na ton starca. Nigdy wcześniej go u niego nie słyszał. – Widzę co zrobiłeś. Zlekceważyłeś mój rozkaz, dlaczego?

\- Nie powiedziałbym tak tego. Raczej… - nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwało mu mocne uderzenie w stół.

\- Nie mydl mi tu oczu, Severusie! Mów gdzie jest Harry, może da się to jakoś jeszcze odkręcić. – rozkazał stanowczo, ale mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę zaśmiać mu się w twarz.

\- Chłopak odpoczywa, nie męcz go bardziej.

\- Chwila! Wiadomo gdzie jest Harry? – dało się usłyszeć zdezorientowany głos pani Weasley. – Znalazłeś go, Severusie? – zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Wiem gdzie jest, ale to nie ja go znalazłem. – odpowiedział jej uprzejmie, ignorując na chwilę Dumbledore`a.

\- Ale jak to? – dopytała, a cały Zakon przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Potter sam mnie znalazł. – skrzywił się na oburzony dźwięk, który wydał starzec. – Nie wiem co sobie myślałeś umieszczając chłopaka u tych wstrętnych mugoli, Albusie. Ale dzięki ich _wychowaniu_ stał się niezwykle zręczny. Podszedł mnie od tyłu, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewałem. Gdyby nie to, że chłopak sam mi się ujawnił, szukalibyśmy go zapewne do końca wakacji.– wyznał i nie mijał się za bardzo z prawdą.

\- Niemożliwe! Harry nie jest…

\- Jaki? …Silny, zwinny, podstępny? – przerwał dyrektorowi, nie chcąc słuchać jak się wykręca. – Może i nie należy do najbystrzejszych, co jest tylko i wyłącznie twoją winą, ale nie lekceważ go. Nie zasłużył na to. – sam nawet nie wiedział dlaczego broni chłopaka, ale był zły na Albusa i nie hamował się ze słowami.

\- To nie tłumaczy, dlaczego go poślubiłeś. – oświadczył wściekły Dumbledore.

\- Słucham?! – wydarła się oburzona Amelia Verges. – Ten staruch miałby być mężem Pottera?! – aż zrobiła się czerwona ze złości.

\- Nie złamałem żadnego z twoich rozkazów, Albusie. – oświadczył ignorując wkurzającą kobietę.

\- Miałeś go tu przyprowadzić, ale wolałeś działać na własną rękę. – mówił z naganą w głosie. - Proponowałem ci wcześniej ślub z Harry, jednak broniłeś się przed tym rękami i nogami. Ciekaw jestem co się zmieniło, bo nie uwierzę, że zaproponowałeś mu małżeństwo z miłości. – zironizował, co w jego ustach brzmiało dość groteskowo.

\- A kto powiedział, że to ja mu coś zaproponowałem? – uniósł brew. – Potter sam wyszedł z inicjatywą.

\- Ha! Śmieszny żart! Poczekaj, bo ktoś w to uwierzy, Śmierciożerco! – wydarła się Verges. Została jednak zignorowana ponownie.

\- Co w takim razie sprawiło, że się zgodziłeś? – dopytywał Dumbledore.

\- Zapytał.

\- Co? – uśmiechnął się krzywo na niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, które skierował na niego starzec.

\- Powiedział, że uszanuje to, jeśli mu odmówię. Biorąc pod uwagę naszą relacje, nie byłby zdziwiony słysząc sprzeciw. Jednak miał nadzieję, że szczere intencje i zaufanie jakim mnie obdarzył, wystarczą. Po prostu się mnie zapytał. – wyjaśnił napawając się zmieszaniem starego Trzmiela.

\- Cały Harry. – wymruczała chichocząca Tonks.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że to nie ty miałeś go poślubić. Zawiodłem się na tobie. – kręcił głową udając smutny ton. – Chcę abyś mi go przyprowadził, spróbuję jeszcze naprawić tą sytuację.

\- Myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę, Albusie? – najeżył się niemal od razu. Trochę go zastanawiało czemu jakoś nie potrafi przywołać tych wszystkich złych myśli i emocji na temat nastolatka. Bronił go instynktownie. Będzie później musiał temu poświęci trochę więcej czasu. Na chwilę obecną wiedział, że chłopak był _jego_. – Potter przyjdzie do ciebie tylko jeśli sam tego zechce, do niczego go nie zmuszę. Poza tym i tak nie mógłbyś nic zdziałać. – uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. – Zawarliśmy małżeństwo czysto-magiczne.

Nic nie robił sobie z gwałtownych i zszokowanych wdechów, tak samo jak i wytrzeszczonych na niego oczu. Wpatrywał się z wyzwaniem w dyrektora, dopóki nie rozproszył go trzask na drugim końcu stołu. Obejrzał się mimowolnie wyczuwając zagrożenie. Okazało się, że to Lupin ułamał kawałek blatu pod wpływem gniewu.

\- To dlatego nim tak pachniesz. – wywarczał drżąc. Oczy miał złote i paznokcie lekko wydłużone. Nie wróżyło to niczemu dobremu, musiał jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, jeśli nie chciał być rozszarpany przez wilkołaka.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic wbrew jego woli, Lupin.

\- On ma tylko szesnaście lat. – tym razem ton jego głosu bardziej przypominał wycie zranionego zwierzęcia.

\- Wiem o tym. – przyznał wzdrygając się, gdy Remus wstał. Został jednak zatrzymany przez różowowłosą aurorkę.

\- Uspokój się Lunatyku. Nie powinieneś tak gwałtownie reagować, kiedy nie rozmawiałeś jeszcze z Harrym. Nie wiesz nawet co on o tym myśli. – zaoponowała.

\- Właśnie. Zachowajmy spokój. – pani Weasley potwierdziła jej słowa. – Najważniejsze, że się znalazł. Moje biedna dziecko! Musiał się ukrywać przez tak długi czas. Na pewno znów zmizerniał! – rozpłakała się. – Musisz go jak najszybciej przyprowadzić do mnie na obiad, Severusie. Dopilnuję, żeby wrócił do siebie. Oczywiście ty też jesteś zaproszony. – oznajmiła pełna nowej energii.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, przekażę mu. Ale proszę się nie martwić, nie jest już z nim aż tak źle. – uspokoił ją. - I jak się okazuję, jest całkiem zdolnym kucharzem. – zaśmiał się lekko wbrew sobie.

_Cholera_.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „źle"? – zapytał wilkołak już spokojniej. Jego głos wrócił do normalności, ale oczy wciąż miał złote. Oddychał szybko i drżąco.– Te artykuły były prawdziwe? Ci mugole… - tu znów warczał. - …bili go?

\- Nic mi jeszcze na ten temat nie powiedział, ale ślady wskazywały na brutalne traktowanie. – nie chciał podpaść Lupinowi, więc wolał skierować jego gniew na wybryki Dumbledore`a. Zdziwił się trochę, że starzec przestał się odzywać. To nie było normalne, więc Severus zwiększył czujność. – Jego skóra była prawie w całości obsypana siniakami i ranami.

\- Zabiję! – o dziwo to nie wilkołak zareagował tym razem, a spokojny dotychczas Arthur Weasley. Z resztą nie tylko on wyglądał jakby miał zaraz rozszarpać każdego, kto skrzywdził nastolatka. Większość osób zgromadzonych na spotkaniu miała podobne, gniewne miny. Złość aż błyszczała w ich oczach.

\- Już wystarczająco namieszałeś dzieciakowi w życiu, Albusie. – z uśmiechem na usta przyglądał się jak niezadowolenie tych ludzi przemyka tym razem na dyrektora. Przypomnieli sobie, dlaczego nastolatek w ogóle wylądował w tamtym domu. – Pozwól, że tym razem zadba o niego ktoś inny. – powiedział, po czy wstał. Miał dość tej atmosfery, nie ważne jak dużo przyjemności sprawiało mu wkurzanie Dumbledore`a. Nie pasował do tego towarzystwa. Wydawało mu się też, że powiedział im już zbyt wiele.

\- Czyli ty? Przecież ty nienawidzisz chłopca. – zaoponował dyrektor. - Zostałeś jego mężem dla jakiegoś błahego powodu. Skąd mam mieć pewność, że w swojej złości nie skrzywdzisz go bardziej niż jego krewni.

\- Słucham? – gniew zapłoną w Snapie. Jak on śmiał insynuować coś takiego? – Miałbym podnieś na niego rękę? Chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz, Albusie. Przecież to wciąż dzieciak.

\- Nie przeszkadzało ci to jednak kiedy go pieprzyłeś. – wysyczał.

O nie, tego już mu nie podaruje. Machnął różdżką, aż posypały się z niej iskry, a ciało dyrektora poleciało z zawrotną prędkością na ścianę. Dźwięk uderzenia był ogłuszający, ponieważ nikt nie śmiał się nawet odezwać, widząc Severusa w akcji. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nich w osłupieniu. Sam mistrz eliksirów był zaskoczony, ale on raczej zadziwiony był siłą jego zaklęcia. Magia wokół niego buzowała razem z jego gniewem. Było to całkiem przyjemne.

\- Jestem kim jestem, dyrektorze. Do świętych nie należę. Ale nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym dziecka. Na pewno nie umyślnie. – odpowiedział, kiedy pomyślał o swoim niewłaściwym zachowaniu wobec Pottera. - A to, że go „pieprzyłem", jak to łagodnie ująłeś, nie jest twoją sprawą. Nie zrobiłem _nic_ wbrew jego woli. – powtórzył sycząc głosem tak zimnym jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. – Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia, do widzenia. – skierował się do wyjścia. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko, bo drzwi od kuchni zamknęły się pod wpływem zaklęcia Dumbledore`a.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz! Twoje zachowanie jest karygodne. Sprzeciwiłeś się moim rozkazom i podniosłeś na mnie różdżkę. To niewybaczalne, musisz ponieść konsekwencje i zostać ukarany. – oświadczył poważnie. Jednak jego autorytet już nie działał na Severusa.

\- I co zrobisz? Rzucisz na mnie Cruciatusa jak Voldemort? – zironizował. Widział jak ich widownia wzdryga się na to imię. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego go użył, zazwyczaj mówił o nim Czarny Pan, nigdy inaczej. To musiał być jakiś wpływ Pottera. Innego wytłumaczenia nie było. _Cholera._ To wszystko stało się nagle takie pogmatwane. – Daruj sobie, Albusie, nic nie możesz mi zrobić. – odblokował z powrotem drzwi. Czarowanie wydawało się teraz takie łatwe.

\- Nie. Zgłoszę to do ministerstwa, unieważnią małżeństwo, a ciebie skażą za wykorzystanie seksualnie ucznia. – słyszał jak pani Weasley wciąga gwałtownie oddech, a reszta patrzy osłupiała na dyrektora.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Albusie. – oburzył się Remus. Wyglądał już normalnie. Severus dziękował w duchu za spokój i opanowanie jego rówieśnika. Podejrzewał, że słowa Tonks naprawdę do niego przemówiły. Jednak znaczyło to, że będzie musiał przygotować spotkanie jego męża z wilkołakiem. – Przecież magiczne małżeństwa nie powstają z gwałtu. Nawet jeśli mi się to nie podoba, Harry nie mógł być bierny w tym wszystkim. Takie postępowanie jest okrutne z twojej strony.

\- Właśnie! – poparła go Tonks, a także kilka innych osób. – Snape jest nawet spoko i wierzę, że nasz Harry miał powody by go uwieść. Całkiem skutecznie zdaje się. – wyszczerzyła się zadowolona, a Lupin popatrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Em... – Molly Weasley chrząknęła znacząco czerwieniąc się odrobinę. – Zgadzam się, że ta kara jest zbyt surowa. Severus na pewno nie miał złych intencji, więc powinieneś być dla niego bardziej wyrozumiały, Albusie. – powiedziała miło.

\- Nie ważne. – mistrz eliksirów uciął ich protesty, nawet jeśli doceniał każde słowo. – Niech robi co chce. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Żegnam. – tym razem już nic go nie zatrzymywało, ale ostatecznie odwrócił się jeszcze w progu i powiedział z satysfakcją. – Byłbym zapomniał. _Harry_ kazał ci życzyć udanych wakacji, dyrektorze. – po czym wyszedł zadowolony w akompaniamencie oburzonego krzyku Dumbledore`a i tej zdziry Verges, pomruków aprobaty od Lupina i Weasleyów oraz głośnego śmiechu różowowłosej Auror.

Czy mógł to spotkanie zaliczyć do udanych? Po części tak. Na pewno był zadowolony z wkurzenia tej przeklętej baby, Amelii Verges. Och, jak on jej nie znosi, choć znał ją od dwóch dni. Poza tym, usatysfakcjonowany był też reakcją starego Trzmiela. Zasłużył sobie na to. Mimo to Severus czuł lekki smutek na postępowanie dyrektora. Był jego mentorem, uratował go, choć przy okazji wymusił na nim posłuszeństwo, ale to było więcej niż wtedy oczekiwał. Pokładał w nim swoje nadzieje, był niemal jak ojciec, a okazało się, że było to oszustwo. Maska, którą nakładał, aby moc kontrolować ludzi. Snape czuł się zraniony. Chował jednak te emocje. Wróci do nich kiedyś, ale najpierw musiał poznać więcej faktów i zająć się Potterem. Zobowiązał się mu pomóc, więc na tym teraz się skupi. Był też ciekaw jakie to tajemnice skrywa ten dzieciak. Odkładając na bok wspomnienia ze spotkania, wrócił do mieszkania.

Pierwsze na co zwrócił uwagę, był zapach. No tak, była pora kolacji. Skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie gdy zauważył, że na blatach leżą sterty jedzenia. Owoce, warzywa, mięso, przyprawy, słodycze. Potter był najwyraźniej na zakupach, a Severus nawet nie wiedział gdzie tu w pobliżu jest sklep. Chłopak rozpakowywał wszystko do szafek, a brudny talerz leżał w zlewie. Kiedy tylko go zobaczył wyszczerzył się.

\- Hej, dobrze że jesteś. Lodówka nie działa, a musze gdzieś schować wędliny. Nie wiem też czy mogę używać magii, nigdzie nic nie znalazłem na ten temat. Bycie człowiekiem zamężnym niweluje namiar? – zapytał ciekawy.

\- Nie, musisz czekać do pełnoletniości, jak wszyscy. – poinformował go sucho, rzucając zaklęcie konserwujące na produkty.

\- Szkoda. – wydukał zasmucony. – No nic, zaraz zrobię ci coś do jedzenia, musisz być głodny. – schował ostatnie pudełka ciastek, po czym sięgnął po patelnie. – Jak było na spotkaniu?

\- Całkiem interesująco. – odpowiedział, choć nie był pewien co skłoniło go do tej pogawędki. Dziwnie mu było rozmawiać z chłopakiem tak swobodnie. - Były łamane stoły, latające ciała, wściekłe kobiety i rozjuszone dropsy. – chłopak aż rozdziawił usta na jego opis. Prychnął. – Zamknij buzie, Potter.

\- Um.. Przepraszam. – zmieszał się trochę. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie po prostu. Nie sądziłem, że mogło być aż tak źle. – po tym otworzył szerzej oczy nagle czymś wystraszony. – Nie jesteś ranny, prawda?

\- Nie, skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? – uniósł brew w zapytaniu.

\- Powiedziałeś, że były _latające ciała_. – wydukał.

\- Tak, były. Ale to ja atakowałem. – przyznał. – Twoja magia znacznie wzmocniła moje zaklęcie, co mnie nieco zaskoczyło. Mam nadzieję, że dowiedziałeś się czegoś co by to wytłumaczyło, bo to nie jest normalne. Magiczne małżeństwo pozwala na wyczuwanie magii partnera, jego stanu zdrowia, ale nie podnosi w takim stopniu siły czarodzieja. Jest się bardziej wytrzymałym i co najwyżej można rzucać podwójne zaklęcia w parach.

\- Naprawdę? – chłopakowi zaświeciły się z podekscytowania oczy. – Mogę wspólnie z tobą czarować?

\- Tak, ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie. Czy te twoje księgi wyjaśniały, dlaczego przejąłem twoje siły? – lekko się zirytował, ale i tak był zaskoczony swoim dotychczasowym spokojem.

\- Nie wiem czy to o to chodzi, ale wydaje mi się, że to sprawka mojego dziedzictwa. – zaczął krzątając się przy kuchence. – Jak już ci mówiłem, moje umiejętności dotyczą leczniczej magii, ale nie takiej zwykłej. Dowiedziałem się, że mogę rzucać normalnie zaklęcia jak magomedycy, ale moje będą bardziej skuteczne, dlatego, że do ich użycia, nie będę używał swojej magii. Moi przodkowie od momentu ukończenia szesnastu lat, potrafią korzystać z magii znajdującej się w otoczeniu.

\- Przecież do tego potrzebne są runy. – zauważył.

\- Nie wiem nic na ten temat. W księdze pisało, że potrzebuję więzi, aby zakotwiczyć moją magię. W momencie, w którym absorbuję magię z otoczenia, pozbywam się własnej. Działa to na zasadzie wymiany, ale aby później ona do mnie wróciła, musi mieć dodatkowy pojemnik połączony ze mną, czyli ciebie. Nie umiem na razie tego kontrolować, ale wydaje mi się, że posiadasz część mojej magii właśnie jako łącznik, tak by mogła między nami swobodnie przepływać. –wyjaśnił.

\- Okej, to brzmi logicznie. Co jeszcze się dowiedziałeś? – zapytał kiedy dostał swój posiłek : smażone jajka z boczkiem i pomidorem. Pachniało wyśmienicie, więc wziął się za jedzenie słuchając głosu nastolatka.

\- Wiem już dlaczego byłem tak osłabiony. Bez więzi, moja magia uciekała w niebyt, kiedy nieświadomie absorbowałem siły z otoczenia. Nie wracała do mnie i mogło się nawet zdarzyć, że znikłaby całkowicie, a ja stałbym się charłakiem. W dodatku używałem jej nieświadomie, nosząc na sobie _Glamour_, przez co jej zasoby jeszcze bardziej się umniejszały. Odbywało się to z czasem coraz szybciej, więc mój organizm łapał choroby nieprzygotowany na takie zmiany.– westchnął lekko stawiając przed nim kubek z herbatą i siadając po przeciwnej stronie stołu. – Hm… Co więcej? Miałem możliwość nawiązać więź braterską albo rodzicielską, ale są one słabsze. Z czasem mogą się poluzować, a przez to mógłbym wrócić do punktu wyjścia. Tak czy siak, musiałbym się chajtnąć nie dłużej, jak za cztery lata.

\- To wystarczająco by znaleźć sobie partnera lub partnerkę. Nie musiałeś pchać się w małżeństwo tak od razu. – zaznaczył.

\- Gdyby nie działania Ministra to i owszem, mógłbym rozegrać to inaczej. Mimo to i tak jestem zadowolony. Nie związałbym się z kimś komu nie ufam, a nie chciałem też nikogo z moich znajomych. Mówiłem już, oni wszyscy są dziecinni, nie pasuję do nich. Potrzebuję kogoś ze zbliżonym doświadczeniem do mojego i to ty byłeś moją jedyną opcją. Podejrzewam, że w przyszłych latach, znów wybrałbym ciebie, Severusie. – uśmiechnął się do niego psotnie, na co Snape zmrużył oczy.

\- Jestem wzruszony, Potter. – powiedział ironicznie. Kiedy skończył jeść, podniósł się i wyczyścił zaklęciem talerze i całą kuchnię. Nie lubił bałaganu. Potem przeszli się z chłopakiem do salonu. On siadł na swoim fotelu, a nastolatek tym razem zajął kanapę. Sączył powoli herbatę, dalej wypytując Harry`ego.

\- A te znaki na ramieniu, co znaczą?

\- Em… Tak właściwie to nic szczególnego. Są dowodem na to, że więź nawiązała się prawidłowo. Wspominali też coś o tym, że zmienią swoją formę w przypadku złamania przysięgi małżeńskiej. Ale pojawiło się na ten temat tylko parę zdań. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zawarliśmy magiczne małżeństwo na własną rękę, bez wiedzy odpowiednich służb i dokumentów, dlatego te znaki pojawiły się jako takie potwierdzenie. Znikną kiedy podpiszemy kilka papierów w Gringottcie.

\- W banku? – zapytał nie mało zdziwiony. – Co niby mają wspólnego gobliny z naszym małżeństwem?

\- Nie wiem. – chłopak jęknął głośno. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że dowiem się wszystkiego od razu. Informacji jest bardzo dużo. Naprawdę trudno jest to wszystko ogarnąć.

-No dobra, Potter. Poczekam, ale nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę. – powiedział, choć wolałby wiedzieć w co się wpakował tu i teraz. – Najważniejsze, że znamię zniknie. Martwiło mnie to, że zakrywa mój Mroczny Znak. Podpiszemy dokumenty w ciągu najbliższych dni. – postanowił już trochę spokojniejszy. Skoro wszystko było w porządku, mógł się zrelaksować. Może poczytałby coś nowego o eliksirach.

\- Severusie… - wymruczał nagle spięty chłopak. Jego głos był ostrożny i nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

\- Coś przemilczałeś. – wywnioskował. Zmrużył oczy podejrzliwy. – Mów.

\- On zniknie. – na jego pytające spojrzenie, chłopak poruszył się zdenerwowany. – Twój znak, _Mroczny Znak_ zniknie.

\- Co? – powiedział trochę zły i oszołomiony.

\- Myślałem, że wiesz. Przysięga mówiła o tym. Moje dziedzictwo oczyściło twoje ciało, wolę i duszę. _Dosłownie_. – chłopak wykręcał sobie palce przyglądając się jego reakcji.

\- Ciało bez skazy… - wymamrotał przypominając sobie fragment wypowiedzi Harry`ego. Przerażony spoglądał na swoje przedramię. Czy to znaczyło, że nie będzie czuć już bólu? Skończą się te wszystkie wezwania i tortury? Nie będzie musiał już więcej klękać przed tym potworem? Nie będzie musiał mu służyć…

To wydawało się zbyt piękne. I jakby nieosiągalne dla niego.

\- Sądziłem, że się ucieszysz. Jesteś teraz wolny, jego symbol zniknął.

\- No właśnie, Potter. _Symbol_ zniknął, ale to był tylko znak. Voldemort wciąż żyje i będzie mógł mnie teraz oskarżyć o brak lojalności. – wysyczał nagle wściekły. – Napisałem mu, że czekam na wezwanie, a teraz nawet go nie poczuję. Niby jak mam się teraz z nim spotkać? Cholera! – wstał gwałtownie.

Tego było po prostu za dużo. Zbyt wiele wydarzeń, emocji, słów. Myśli kotłowały mu się w umyśle, odbierając zdrowy rozsądek. Czy tak miał wyglądać początek jego szaleństwa? Zostanie ukarany za coś nad czym nie miał kontroli. Ale kogo to obchodzi? Nie obejdzie się bez bólu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić wężową twarz wykrzywioną w gniewie, podczas gdy on będzie się wił pod Cruciatusem, albo kilkoma. To było bardziej wspomnienie, ale tym razem będzie ono po stokroć gorsze.

Nic go nie uratuje przed gniewem jego Pana. Mógłby napisać kolejny list, tłumaczyć się, że o niczym nie wiedział, ale czy to cokolwiek da? Stało się i już. Jego Mroczny Znak zniknie, a drugiego raczej nie da sobie nałożyć. Nawet gdyby Voldemort okazał się skory znów go oznaczyć. Będzie cierpiał, ale pozostanie tym razem „wolny". Przecież od ponad szesnastu lat marzył o gładkim i czystym ramieniu. Nie wpakuję się w to kolejny raz.

Wysilał każdą część swojej podświadomości do wymyślenia sposobu na chociaż umniejszenie kary. Przede wszystkim nie może zezłościć Czarnego Pana, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Bo jak inaczej zareagowałby na wieść, że Mrocznego Znaku można się pozbyć, jak nie gniewem? To nie było normalne. Voldemort zadbał o to by zwolnienie z jego służby było możliwe jedynie poprzez śmierć. A nawet wtedy tatuaż nie znikał.

Nie miał ochoty na kolejne przysięgi. Najwyraźniej ma do nich pecha, patrząc na dzisiejszy dzień. Los znów by sobie z niego zakpił i musiałby się borykać z następnymi problemami, a biorąc pod uwagę przebiegłość Czarnego Pana byłoby to coś okropnego. Zadrżał na tą myśl. Jego życie było przeklęte.

Nie mógł pohamować też tej radości, która go ogarnęła. To okropne piętno zniknie z jego ciała i nie będzie mu już każdego dnia przypominać, jak głupi kiedyś był. Miał możliwość wreszcie być sobą, bez tych ostrożnych ruchów, szpiegowskich masek. Jego serce biło radośnie na myśl o tej wolności. Jednak to uczucie mieszało się też z gniewem.

\- Jeśli mógłbym coś… - Potter zaczął mówić do niego przepraszającym tonem, ale Severus nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Nie chciał od niego na razie niczego.

\- Zamilcz! – wysyczał groźnie. – Nie życzę sobie, abyś cokolwiek robił. To wszystko przez ciebie, więc nawet się na ten temat nie odzywaj. Dość już znisz… - przerwał przestraszony własnych słów.

Cholera! Był zły, ale na widok tego zranionego, zielonego spojrzenia, coś skręcało mu się w żołądku. Dzieciak nie chciał źle, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że stało się to, co się stało. A jego słowa mogą tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Nie zamierzał się na nim wyżywać, ale też nie umiał opanować swoich emocji, dlatego postanowił jak najszybciej wyjść. Nie może teraz przebywać z chłopakiem w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na niego groźnie, po czym zamaszystym ruchem odwrócił się i skierował swoje kroki do sypialni. Potrzebował ciszy, no i zimnego prysznica. Może woda ukoi jego szalejące uczucia. Nie lubił gdy coś niszczyło jego zalążki stabilizacji. Przyzwyczaił się już do ciągłej czujności na wezwania. Nawet tych w środku nocy, dlatego zwykł spać bardzo lekko. Myśl, że dłużej nie będzie musiał tego robić, była z jednej strony rozluźniająca, a z drugiej przyprawiała go o zimne dreszcze.

Wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje, dlatego nie pocieszała go myśl o spokojnej nocy. Trzasnął mocno drzwiami, a powstały huk, zapewne usłyszeli nawet jego sąsiedzi. Po tym nastąpiła cisza. Nawet jego ciężki oddech wydawał się tonąć w tej atmosferze.

_Pięknie_. A więc tak wyglądały małżeńskie kłótnie… Może jeszcze czeka go seks na zgodę? Nie, tego już by nie wytrzymał. Był zbyt rozchwiany i mógłby skrzywdzić chłopaka, nawet jeśli myśl o wspólnej nocy była przyjemna. Koniecznie muszą zwolnić i wszystko przemyśleć. Minął dopiero _jeden_ _pieprzony_ _dzień_, a ma wrażenie jakby cała sytuacja rozwijała się tygodniami.

Ma męża do cholery! To była pierwsza myśl, z która musi się na początek oswoić. Dopiero później pomyśli o Mrocznym Znaku, swojej służbie u Voldemorta i Dumbledore`a. Później dokładniej przeanalizuje swoje emocje i zachowanie, a także granice jego sił magicznych. Z jękiem frustracji naszykował sobie piżamę i poszedł pod prysznic. Od tego wszystkiego dostanie migreny. Miał jednak nadzieję, że _medyk Harry_, uleczy go fachowo. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. To było coś, co przerażało go najbardziej. _Uzdrowiciel_ i _Potter_ w jednym zdaniu.

Świat magii czeka zagłada.


	6. Chapter 6

Dłonie drżały mu lekko podczas przygotowywania śniadania. Denerwował się, ponieważ nie był pewny jak się czuje Severus. Czy przemyślał sobie już wszystko i zgodzi się z nim porozmawiać? Harry`ego dręczyło poczucie winy. Chyba powinien był omówić warunki przysięgi przed jej wypowiedzeniem. Tylko, że nie mógł wiedzieć jak mężczyzna zareaguje, nie tak naprawdę.

Zdawał sobie sprawę jakie to brzemię być naznaczonym przez tego okrutnego człowieka. Sam miał bliznę na czole, której nienawidził. Dawała o sobie znać każdego dnia, nawet poprzez lekkie swędzenie. Przypominała o tym kim jest i jaką rolę musi spełnić. Dlatego sądził, że mistrz eliksirów ucieszy się na wieść, że Znak zniknie. On sam byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby miał taką możliwość. Nie spodziewał się jednak złości.

Po części natomiast rozumiał uczucia Severusa. Ten cały gniew narodził się ze strachu. Faktycznie, nastolatek nie pomyślał o tym, jakie konsekwencje wywoła usunięcie tatuażu. Jego jedyne myśli w tamtym momencie krążyły wokół tego, że skoro ma możliwość podarować komuś taki dar, nie może zrezygnować. Teraz jednak mężczyzna może cierpieć z powodu konsekwencji, co bardzo Harry`ego dręczyło. Nigdy nie pragnął przyczynić się do czyjejś krzywdy.

Wiedział też, że ten strach był spowodowany zmianami. Snape był bardzo podobny do chłopaka. Pragnął stabilizacji w życiu. Świadomość, że Znak był nie do usunięcia pozwoliła mężczyźnie pogodzić się z jego okrutnym losem. Wyznaczył w swoim życiu pewne wartości i ich się trzymał. Miał swoje przyzwyczajenia i zwyczaje. Walczył o wszystko co nie związane było z marzeniem posiadania czystego ramienia.

Teraz jednak pewność siebie mężczyzny została zachwiana. Utracił coś, co mogło tłumaczyć jego działania. Już nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że jest zbrukany i nie zasługuje na szczęście. Co prawda wciąż posiadał wspomnienia, które nie były kolorowe, ale to nie było to samo. Mroczny Znak był dowodem, _świadectwem_, że należy do Śmierciożerców. Do ludzi okrutnych, mających krew na rękach, sługusów bez własnej woli podległych Voldemortowi. Takie osoby nie mogły pragnąć nic oprócz uwagi ich Pana. Dlatego wszystko co osiągali w życiu było drugorzędne, nawet ich rodziny.

Severus mógł zacząć żyć na nowo.

To wszystko powodował jeden symbol, co było trochę irracjonalne. Jednak kto nie miał nigdy styczności z Czarnym Panem, nie zrozumie tego. Harry natomiast wiedział o tym wszystkim doskonale. Nie mógł w pełni cieszyć się życiem, kiedy wisiało nad nim zagrożenie ze strony Voldemorta. Groźba śmierci krążyła wciąż wokół niego, gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdował. Nawet w Hogwarcie.

Wymagano od niego walki, poświęcenia się dla innych. Ograniczano mu własną wolę, narzucano cele i marzenia. Bo nie oszukujmy się, gdyby nigdy nie dowiedział się, że Voldemort zabił jego rodziców, to czy pragnąłby zadośćuczynienia? Walczyłby na równi z innymi? W jakimś stopniu chciałby pokoju dla czarodziejskiego świata, ale czy to pragnienie przysłoniłoby mu jego inne cele w życiu? Czy pchałby się na pierwszy ogień w tej wojnie?

Raczej nie. Harry nienawidził tej uwagi, która go otaczała. Gdyby mógł, pozostałby w cieniu wiodąc spokojne życie i zakładając rodzinę. Wydawało się to jednak takie abstrakcyjne. Był już przyzwyczajony, że na pierwszym miejscu powinien myśleć o innych, dopiero później o sobie. Gdyby ktoś chciał zabronić mu walki, zapierałby się rękami i nogami. Dlatego gdyby miało się to wszystko zmienić, byłby skołowany i wściekły.

Harry podejrzewał, że tak właśnie czuł się jego mąż. Oszołomiony. Rozumiał, że mężczyzna potrzebuje czasu na pogodzenie się z sytuacją, ale też tak bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać. Chciał przeprosić za to, że zachwiał jego życiem. Miał świadomość, że to jego wina i nie miał pretensji o słowa Severusa. Bolało trochę, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zasłużył.

Po raz pierwszy to małżeństwo nie wydawało się takim dobrym pomysłem. Nie chciał skrzywdzić Snape`a, ale jak widać stało się. Przejmował się tylko swoimi problemami, nie myślał o tym, jaką burzę wywoła w życiu mężczyzny. Kolejny raz popełnił ten sam błąd. Podobnie było z Syriuszem. Wyruszył z pomocą do Ministerstwa, nie bacząc na konsekwencje, przez co stracił ojca chrzestnego.

Tym razem z przerażeniem oczekiwał dalszych wydarzeń. Coś na pewno znów utraci, tylko zagadką było co to może być. Gorzej byłoby tylko, jeśli to Severus byłby tym poszkodowanym. Już i tak zniszczył światopogląd mężczyzny, a myśl że może być gorzej, odbierała mu oddech. To nie tak miało być.

Po wczorajszej kłótni siedział w salonie do późnej nocy i rozmyślał. Chciał jakoś zadośćuczynić Snape`owi, ale miał świadomość, że nie powinien się więcej wtrącać. Jego mąż słusznie zauważył, że dość już zrobił, nie w jego interesie było to naprawiać. Severus musiał sam się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami. Dlatego zaciskał pięści i starał się uciszyć wszelkie chęci pomocy.

Nie śmiał nawet zakłócać spokoju swojego męża, dlatego noc spędził na kanapie. I choć w porównaniu z jego łóżkiem u wujostwa lub materacem w mugolskiej szkole, była o wiele wygodniejsza, to nie mógł zasnąć. Bez końca przekręcał się z boku na bok, wstawał na krótkie spacery. Próbował nawet spać na dywanie. Jego każdą próbę zaśnięcia niwelowały te wszystkie sprzeczne uczucia. Był na siebie zły, dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, a przy tym jednocześnie w sercu kotłowała mu się radość. Wciąż pamiętał, że z pomocą tego małżeństwa, będzie mógł się wyrwać z sideł dyrektora.

To nie były jedyne czynniki wpływające na jego szalejące emocje. Było ich znacznie więcej. W końcu był już tak przytłuczony tym wszystkim, że zasnął z wyczerpania. Ale to nie był regenerujący sen. Nie do końca zagojone rany, drażniąco szczypały. Bolały go mięśnie, jakby spał na kamieniach. Głowa mu pulsowała w rytm bicia serca, a oczy piekły niemiłosiernie. Jego rozluźnienie z poprzedniego dnia, zniknęło całkowicie. Czuł się gorzej nawet niż przed zawiązaniem więzi.

Mimo wszystko jednak, stał w kuchni i przyrządzał im śniadanie. Nie wiedział nawet czy mężczyzna zechce z nim zjeść, ale na wszelki wypadek robił porcję również dla niego. Może podczas jedzenia zdoła go przeprosić. Niestety nadzieje Harry`ego szybko się rozwiały.

Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do sypialni Severusa, napiął bolące mięśnie w oczekiwaniu. Jednak nie miał okazji nawet spojrzeć na męża, ponieważ ten chwilę później trzasnął drugimi drzwiami. Tym razem wyjściowymi.

Czyli nici ze wspólnego śniadania.

Harry zagryzł wargę zawiedziony. Już z mniejszym entuzjazmem i bardziej ociężale dokończył gotowanie. Nie chciał już bardziej zagłębiać się we własne emocje. Był smutny, ale wiedział też, że nie może z tego powodu siedzieć i nic nie robić. Takim zachowanie przede wszystkim zraziłby do siebie Severusa. Mężczyzna nie lubił lenistwa. Dlatego Harry zamierzał dalej czytać księgi od mamy.

Pamiętał swoje zaskoczenie i wzruszenie na widok listu od rodzicielki. Jeszcze zanim go przeczytał miał ochotę płakać. Niby kobieta urodziła go, ale była też dla niego obcą osobą, nie pamiętał jej. Oprócz skąpych wzmianek od nauczycieli na jej temat, nie wiedział nic konkretnego. Była jak inni dorośli z jego otoczenia. Mimo to nazywanie jej „mamą" było niezwykle odpowiednie. Ucieszył się więc, że będzie mógł chociażby poznać jej charakter pisma.

Kiedy przeczytał pierwszy raz treść listu, kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Zdania w ogóle się nie kleiły, a całość była jakaś dziwna. W tamtej chwili obawiał się, że to po prostu czyjś kawał. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Ktoś napisał mu jakiś bełkot i podpisał się jako Lili Potter. Był rozdarty. Nienawidził podobnych sytuacji. Jak można być tak bezdusznym i naśmiewać się z czyjegoś cierpienia? W złości zmiął list i rzucił na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Coś boleśnie ściskało go za serce.

Później jednak wiadomość rozbłysła delikatnym światłem, jak drobne _Lumos_ na końcu różdżki. Zafascynowany Harry ponownie po nią sięgnął. Zauważył wtedy, że jeden z brzegów pergaminu jest ubrudzony. I to czymś ciemno czerwonym, jak krew. Mimowolnie spojrzał na swoją dłoń i spostrzegł płytkie, ale długie rozcięcie, które ciągnęło się przez trzy jego palce. Nawet nie poczuł kiedy to się stało i jak. Ciekawy zmów zaczął czytać.

To co tam zobaczył było _tak różne_ od poprzedniej wersji listu, że przez chwilę siedział oszołomiony. Okazuje się, że jego mama zaczarowała treść tak, aby tylko Harry jako jej syn, mógł ją odczytać. To było fascynujące i nastolatek bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć jak to zrobić, ale to innym razem.

Czytając już pierwszy akapit, pozwolił sobie na płacz. Łzy płynęły mu strumieniami po policzkach, ale nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Swoją uwagę zwracał wyłącznie na słowa Lili.

[…] _Trochę dziwne mam odczucia kiedy to piszę, ponieważ z jednej strony widzę cię, gdy masz zaledwie trochę ponad roczek, a z drugiej wiem, że właśnie obchodzisz szesnaste urodziny. Jeśli już o tym mowa, wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie._ _Żałuje, że nie ma mnie teraz przy tobie. Jednak mam nadzieję, że dobrze sobie radzisz. Zawsze byłeś silnym i dzielny dzieckiem, więc i teraz taki musisz być. _[…].

Tak dobrze było móc przeczytać te słowa. Po tych okropnych wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie, wakacjach u Dyrsleyów, ucieczce i problemach z magią, wystarczyło kilka takich zdań, aby poczuł się lżej. Czuł się taki słaby przez ostatnie dni. Był zmęczony, ranny, rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie zbyt wiele energii i determinacji. Było mu ciężko, ale to właśnie słowa jego rodzicielki mu pomogły. Skoro ona twierdziła, że jest silny i dzielny, to czy tak nie było naprawdę? Przecież to była jego mama, _musiała_ mieć rację.

[…] _Na wstępie, chciałabym cię przeprosić, że dostajesz ode mnie tę wiadomość tak późno. Jeśli mam być szczera, to o parę lat za późno. Nic już jednak nie mogę z tym zrobić. To co chcę ci przekazać w tym liście, jest ściśle tajne. Sama nie zdradziłam tego sekretu nawet Jamesowi. Jest to po prostu tajemnica rodzinna. Nie żebym nie uważała go za rodzinę, jest moim mężem i kocham go, już na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu. Dowodem na to jesteś na przykład ty, kochanie. Mam na myśli raczej rodzinne więzy krwi._

_Najprościej mówiąc, nie jestem mugolaczką. _[…].

Kolejne fragmenty listu były już bardziej niepokojące. Obawiał się tego, co jego mama chciała mu zdradzić. W końcu, co mogło być na tyle ważne, by ukrywać to nawet przed jego ojcem? Zwiastowało to nowe kłopoty, na co Harry miał ochotę jęknąć załamany. Nienawidził swojego pecha. I jeszcze ten fragment o pochodzeniu Lili. Jeśli nie była mugolaczką, to kim?

[…] _Tak naprawdę nie nazywam się Evans, jest to moje adopcyjne nazwisko. Pochodzę z czarodziejskiego rodu, z którego pierwszy odnotowany członek nazywał się Hathorne. Z niewiadomych dla mnie powodów, ród ten posiada zawsze tylko jednego magicznego dziedzica, przez co na przestrzeni lat zaginął mieszając się w innych rodzinach. _[…].

Mimo tych informacji, Harry dalej nie znał prawdziwego nazwiska swojej mamy. Nie słyszał też nigdy o nazwisku, bądź imieniu choć podobnym, jak Hathorne. A Harry chciał wiedzieć, kim on sam tak naprawdę jest. Cała ta tajemnica przyprawiała go o gęsią skórkę.

List był bardzo długi i zawierał w sobie mnóstwo informacji. Szesnastolatek miał problemy z przyswojeniem tego wszystkiego. Nie pomagała mu jego obecna sytuacja. Skupił się więc na tylko kilku fragmentach, które uważał za najważniejsze dla niego w tamtej chwili. Pozostałe części będzie analizował innym razem.

[…]_Dziedzictwo, które było noszone w tej linii krwi, nie było kiedyś tajemnicą. Zawsze mówiono o nim z szacunkiem. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy pewien obcy mężczyzna próbował przywłaszczyć sobie nasz dar, dla własnych, egoistycznych korzyści. Konsekwencje były potworne i dotknęły świat czarodziejów na tyle mocno, że postanowiono ukryć nasze istnienie._ […].

Harry zadrżał na tą część listu. Miał niemiłe wrażenie, że będzie to okropna historia. Bo co takiego miałoby się stać, aby wymazać przed światem ich pochodzenie? Miał niemiłe skojarzenia, jakoby skutki tych wydarzeń były proporcjonalne do dzisiejszych czasów, gdzie nad ich społeczeństwem wisi groźba panowania, przez bezwzględnego Czarnego Pana.

[…] _W tamtym czasie, dziedzictwo Hathorne`a nosił bardzo potężny czarodziej. Dzierżył moc, o jakiej marzą najwięksi czarodzieje. Mówiło się o nim, że był władcą wszystkich istot magicznych, a nawet porównywano go do boga. Za sprawą naszej linii krwi, potrafił przedłużyć komuś życie, wyleczyć ze śmiertelnej choroby, przywrócić duszę do ciała. Był wspaniałym medykiem i jest obecnie ikoną magicznego świata. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz już o kim mówię. Jeśli nie to polecam zajrzeć do kilku ksiąg historycznych, które również dostałeś._ […].

Gdyby podczas czytania listu, Harry coś pił lub jadł, na pewno by to wypluł. To znaczy, że był potomkiem… Nie, to na pewno jakiś żart. Wszyscy znali tego czarodzieja, uważany jest za najpotężniejszą osobę w historii Magicznej Anglii, jeśli nawet i nie świata. Świadomość, że Harry miałby być jego… Nie, niemożliwe. Po prostu nie.

W tamtym momencie znów pomyślał, że ten list to podróbka. Próbował kolejny raz ubrudzić go swoją krwią, tym razem świadomie. Mimo wszystko jednak nic się nie działo. Treść pozostawała taka sama, a on z coraz szybciej bijącym sercem czytał kolejne fragmenty, na chwilę ignorując wzmiankę o możliwym pokrewieństwie z Merlinem.

[…]_Niezwykła umiejętność jednak przyciągała też i do niego nieszczęścia. _[…].

Tę część doskonale rozumiał. Ludzie potrafią zrobić naprawę okropne rzeczy z zazdrości. Im większą posiadasz moc, tym łatwiej znaleźć wrogów. Jednak wciąż był lekko skołowany tym, że niezwykłość Merlina pochodziła od ich dziedzictwa. Tego to się nie spodziewał. Przecież minęły wieki, przez tyle lat na pewno pojawił się ktoś, kto również posiadał te umiejętności. Takiego czegoś nie da się trzymać w tajemnicy. To po prostu niewykonalne. Nie wyobrażał sobie też, jak posiadając takie umiejętności można je ukrywać i nie pomóc w ten sposób milionom ludzi?

[…] _Jednym z praw magii jest to, że każdy czar ma swoje konsekwencje i pewne warunki, Harry. Zwłaszcza dla naszego rodu. Będziesz mógł o nich poczytać w księgach, które ci przesłałam. Zawierają zarówno wiedzę teoretyczną, jak i są to też prywatne dzienniki niektórych z naszych przodków._ […]

Odpowiedziała jakby czytała mu w myślach. Czyli posiadanie tych umiejętności nie było takie kolorowe, jak mu się wydawało. Skrzywił się lekko. Jego życie kolejny raz się komplikowało. A całkiem niedawno mówił sobie, że więcej nie wpakuję się w żadne kłopoty, aby sytuacja z Syriuszem się nie powtórzyła. Najwyraźniej jego nadzieje były płonne.

[…] _W obawie o podobne sytuacje jak ta w przeszłości, wymazano naszą linie krwi z czarodziejskiej historii. Nasze istnienie jest objęte wielką tajemnicą. Dlatego uważaj na siebie, synku. Jesteś wyjątkowy._ […].

_Cholera_. Cholera, cholera, cholera… Nie tego chciał. Czy tak wiele wymaga od losu, aby być _normalnym _nastolatkiem? Jak zwykle wszystko dzieje się na przekór wszystkiemu czego pragnie. Jest poszukiwany przez niemal pół magicznej Anglii, z powodu jakichś wymysłów ministra. I choć cieszył się, że nie wróci więcej do Dursleyów, to nie podobało mu się to, że jego życie zostało opisane w gazetach.

Był przerażony czytając te wszystkie artykuły. Nie chciał aby ktokolwiek wiedział jakie życie prowadził u swojego wujostwa. To były jego osobiste doświadczenia i to on powinien decydować o tym, kto ma prawo je poznać. Był wściekły na Knota za te wszystkie działania. Przysporzyły mu jedynie problemów. Będzie musiał teraz też uciekać przed Dumbledore`m.

Mimo wychowania wśród mugoli, nie był aż tak bardzo głupi, jak niektórzy uważają. Wiedział, że jedynym sposobem na uniknięcie niechcianej adopcji było znalezienie lepszej osoby do roli opiekuna lub małżeństwo. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że przygarnąć go chciał sam minister, małe było prawdopodobieństwo, że zdoła znaleźć kogoś „lepszego" na jego miejsce. A kiedy teraz, kiedy całe magiczne społeczeństwo wiedziało, że to Knot odkrył jego tragedię rodzinną, Harry był stracony. Pozostało mu jedynie związać się z kimś na stałe.

Podejrzewał, że w ten sposób Dumbledore zechce go przy sobie zatrzymać. Narzuci mu kogoś do poślubienia i dalej będzie mógł nim sterować, niczym marionetką. Harry był świadomy też, że jeśli chce związać się z kimś na własnych warunkach, musi to być osoba, która będzie umiała się sprzeciwić dyrektorowi. To już znacząco zmniejszało krąg potencjalnych partnerów. W dodatku ta osoba musiała być też przeciwna działaniom Voldemorta.

Mógł na palcach jednej dłoni wymienić takie osoby. Był w beznadziejnej sytuacji, ponieważ nie ufał prawie wszystkim. A nie powierzy komuś swojego życia, jeśli nie upewni się, że jego partner będzie miał wobec niego pozytywne intencje. Woli już uciekać całe życie, niż skazać się na jeszcze gorszy los.

[…] _Moim obowiązkiem jest przekazać ci, co wiąże się z posiadaniem naszej linii krwi. Przede wszystkim potrzebujesz stworzyć więź z czarodziejem lub czarodziejką. Może to być więź braterska, rodzicielska, albo małżeńska. Najsilniejsza jest z nich ta ostatnia i to ona jest tą ostateczną._ […].

Cóż za ironia. Że też dostał ten list akurat w takim momencie jego życia. To było jak dopełnienie jego rozmyślań. Gdzieś tam w głowie miał nadzieję, że cała ta farsa z przymusowym małżeństwem była ulotna, że mimo wszystko nie jest to ostateczne. Tak po tej wiadomości od mamy, wszelkie wątpliwości znikły. To _musiało_ się stać, szczególnie, że Lili twierdziła, że bez tego nie będzie mógł żyć.

[…] _Pieczę nad magią, zazwyczaj sprawuje rodzic z dziedzictwem krwi. Dzięki temu ma się pewność, że dopóki dziecko nie zwiąże się z kimś więzią małżeńską, nie musi się o nic obawiać. W twoim przypadku, tak jak i w moim, linia krwi objawi się w szesnaste urodziny, kiedy nie będziesz posiadał więzi rodzicielskiej. Dlatego będziesz musiał działać szybko. Im dłużej będziesz zwlekać, tym gorzej dla ciebie._ _Proszę więc, nie czekaj. Ja sama źle wspominam ten czas, a nawiązałam więź z Alicją Longbottom, zaledwie dwa dni po swoich urodzinach_. […].

W tamtej chwili uświadomił sobie jak bardzo brakuje mu wsparcia kogoś dorosłego. Już nawet nie mówił o rodzicach. Dawno pogodził się z ich brakiem. Żal mu raczej było tego, że nie znalazł się nikt, kto chciałby się nim opiekować tak naprawdę. Syriusz miał dobre chęci, ale faktem pozostało to, że był zbiegiem, przez co nawet nie mógł wyjść z domu. Nie mógł być kimś odpowiedzialnym za drugiego człowieka. Dobrym wyborem mógłby być też Remus, ale mężczyzna miał swoje i tak trudne już życie. Obarczenie go opieką nad problematycznym nastolatkiem mogłoby go zniszczyć. Bo nie ukrywajmy, Harry sprowadza problemy jak nikt inny. To byłoby za wiele dla cierpiącego na likantropię człowieka. No i nikt nie pozwoliłby mu zostać pod opieką wilkołaka.

O czymkolwiek by nie pomyślał, jakich argumentów nie szukał, zawsze wracał myślami do Snape`a. Za każdym razem starał się przywoływać go w swoich propozycjach jako ostatniego, ale mimo to, był najlepszą dla Harry`ego możliwością. Obawiał się tylko tego, jakie życie by prowadził z tym człowiekiem. Na pewno nie cierpiałby fizycznie. Mistrz Eliksirów był honorowy i oprócz słownych utarczek nie zdobyłby się na atak siłowy. To było choć małe pocieszenie.

Czasem od bólu fizycznego, bardziej dolegliwy był ten psychiczny. I to jego Harry najbardziej się obawiał. Nie mieli przecież z Mistrzem Eliksirów dobrych stosunków. Można powiedzieć, że w ich relacji dominuje raczej wzajemna niechęć. Harry naprawdę myślał na ten temat bardzo długo, ale za każdym razem stwierdzał, że chciałby sprawdzić co wyniknie z jego wyboru.

Pewien niepokój czuł też z powodu tego, że magiczne małżeństwo wymagało aktu seksualnego. Oprócz jednego, nieudanego pocałunku z Cho, nie miał żadnych doświadczeń w tym temacie. Miał obawy czy podoła akurat temu warunkowi, ponieważ nie do końca wiedział jak powinien wyglądać seks dwóch mężczyzn. Podobno było to trochę bolesne i nastolatek zastanawiał się czasem, czy to nie zakłóci jego planu. W końcu istniała taka możliwość, że pod wpływem bólu się zawaha, na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Próbował więc trochę się dotykać i fantazjować o Mistrzu Eliksirów. Pomagało mu to, że mężczyzna był na swój sposób atrakcyjny.

Ucieczka w nieskończoność też nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem. Chyba nie zdobyłby się na porzucenie szkoły dla własnego widzi mi się. A dopóki nie ukończyłby siedemnastu lat, musiałby unikać Dumbledore`a i Ministra, jeśli nie chciałby skończyć pod ich kuratelą. Choć miał nadzieję, że po tej całej akcji z fatalną opieką nad Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, starzec straci choćby stołek dyrektora Hogwartu. To byłoby sprawiedliwe.

Harry nie chciał uchodzić też za tchórza, był Gryfonem i powinien z podniesioną głową stawić czoła sytuacji. Co prawda, tiara przydziału chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie i miał kilka swoich ślizgońskich nawyków, ale mieszkanie w wieży przez pięć lat, wpoiło mu też sporo zachować typowych dla domu lwa. Między innymi parcie do przodu wbrew przeciwnościom losu, nawet jeśli wewnątrz drży się z przerażenia. Nigdy jakoś szczególnie też nie brał do siebie tego, że Snape nazywał to zachowanie głupotą, bo było w tym całkiem sporo prawdy.

Wiedział, że nie może długo przebywać w ukryciu i godzinami wręcz modlił się do Melina, by sprowadził na jego drogę Mistrza Eliksirów. Chciał się zmierzyć z własnymi demonami, przeprosić mężczyznę i zaproponować mu małżeństwo. Do ostatniej chwili miał obawy i męczyło go jego ciągle przyspieszone bicie serca. Nie był tak zdenerwowany nawet kiedy stał naprzeciw bazyliszka, wilkołaka lub smoka. I faktycznie Severus Snape był groźniejszy niż wszystkie te stworzenia.

[…] _Wszystko co powinieneś wiedzieć na temat dziedzictwa jest zawarte w księgach. Wraz z nimi przesyłam ci też prezent urodzinowy. Magiczny kuferek, który pozwoli ci w nim ukryć wszystko, co tylko jest dla ciebie ważne. Stworzyłam go z myślą o naszej linii krwi. Bez niego schowanie setek naszych ksiąg było problematyczne. Bardzo nie lubiłam tych chwil, gdy nie mogłam pójść do rodowej skrytki w Gringottcie, a potrzebowałam szybko jakiejś ważnej książki. Pracowałam więc nad tym kuferkiem bardzo długo. Ma on na sobie też zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające, więc nie obawiaj się o jego wątpliwą pojemność. Działa tylko w naszej rodzinie. Aby cię rozpoznał, musisz za pierwszym razem upuścić na niego kilka kropli swojej krwi. Jest magiczny, więc jeśli pomyślisz o czymś czego chcesz się dowiedzieć, odpowiednia księga sama się pokaże, bez zbędnego grzebania i straty czasu. Najlepiej noś go zawsze przy sobie. Przy stuknięciu w niego dwukrotnie różdżką, zmieni się w breloczek, np. do bransoletki lub naszyjnika. Jeśli nie licząc ciebie, jest to moje największe i najwspanialsze dzieło. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. _[…].

I faktycznie, kuferek był piękny oraz całkowicie urzekł nastolatka. Nawet na chwilę zapomniał o tych wszystkich niepokojących wiadomościach. Wpatrywał się z fascynacją w srebrny przedmiot i gładził jego fakturę dłońmi. Był niewielki i jeśli nie byłby magiczny, żadna książka by się do niego nie zmieściła. Gdyby nie misterne zdobienia, mógłby powiedzieć, że to pudełko na różdżkę. Wąskie, płaskie, ale podłużne. Księgi zapewne wsuwa się do niego pionowo, ale dla pewności będzie musiał to później wypróbować.

Taki prezent od zmarłej matki, to było coś wyjątkowego. Zamierzał strzec go jak oka w głowie. Choć nawet najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie, nie przebije tego listu. Pełne miłości słowa od jego rodzicielki były czymś wspaniałym, czego nie dało się kupić. Mimo tych wszystkich niepokojących wieści na temat dziedzictwa, był też wdzięczny, że dzięki temu mógł dostać tą wiadomość. Na zawsze już zapamięta słowa na temat miłości jego rodziców do niego.

[…]_ Bądź grzeczny, nie rozrabiaj, a przynajmniej nie tak jak Huncwoci. Zdrowo się odżywiaj i ucz się pilnie. Nigdy nie wiadomo jaka wiedza przyda ci się w życiu. Zdobywaj wiernych ci przyjaciół i zakochaj się szczęśliwie. Jesteś już prawie dorosły, więc nie mogę ci niczego zabronić, ale uważaj co robisz. Nie chce zostać tak szybko babcią, ale i tak będę się cieszyć na wnuka/wnuczkę._

_Kocham cię, skarbie. Oboje z tatą cię kochamy i życzymy ci szczęścia. Wierzę, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzisz. Bądź dzielny i wytrwały._ […].

Czy to dziwne, że czytając ten fragment płakał jak mały chłopiec? Szloch odbierał mu oddech, ale mimo to uśmiechał się wdzięcznie do tekstu. Jak nigdy dotąd tęsknił za nimi. Pragnął usłyszeć to od nich na żywo, przytulić w podziękowaniu. Ogarniał go niewyobrażalny smutek i złość na ten okrutny los. Dlaczego to jego rodzina musiała cierpieć? I choć nie życzył tego losu nikomu na tym świecie, to gdzieś tam w umyśle pojawiła się myśl, że to ktoś inny powinien być na jego miejscu.

Nie chciał tego czuć. To było złe i niepokojące. Życzenie komuś takiego losu, wydawało mu się haniebne i okrutne. Cokolwiek by nie próbował zrobić nie dało się zmienić przeszłości, dowiedział się tego na swoim trzecim roku. Należało się pogodzić ze swoim losem i starać się go poprawić. A Harry nie zamierzał się biernie przyglądać. Miał okazję zawalczyć o swoją wolność, a że przyczynić się do tego może wredny Mistrz Eliksirów, to już inna sprawa.

W tamtym momencie myślał głównie o tym, aby wyrwać się z sideł Dumbledore`a. Miał już dość tych jego wszystkich sztucznych uśmieszków, dobrotliwego tonu oraz naszpikowanych eliksirami słodyczy i herbaty. Dyrektor nie był tym za kogo się podawał i choć zdarzało się, że robił coś naprawdę dobrego dla społeczeństwa czarodziejów, to jego intencje były całkowicie odrażające. Przynajmniej wobec Pottera. Odkąd jego magia stała się rozchwiana, nie był w stanie przebywać w pobliżu siwego starca. Coś za każdym razem go od niego odpychało, czuł się przy nim niedobrze.

Mężczyzna czegoś od niego chciał. Niestety zauważył to dość późno. Hodowano go niczym zwierze, aby później móc go wykorzystać. I Harry podejrzewał, że tu nawet nie chodziło o Voldemorta. To miało być coś osobistego. Nastolatek nigdy nie wiedział skąd brały się jego przeczucia i domysły, ale przekonał się o ich słuszności, gdy jego mama je potwierdziła.

_[…] Ps. Byłabym zapomniała. Strzeż się Albusa Dumbledore`a. Pod żadnym pozorem mu nie ufaj. Mam podejrzenia, że wie o naszych umiejętnościach i nie ma wobec ciebie dobrych intencji. Bądź ostrożny._ […].

To musiało o czymś świadczyć i Harry zamierzał się słuchać tych słów. Będzie za wszelką cenę unikał dyrektora. Nawet się do niego nie zbliży. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak tego dokona, ale coś wymyśli.

Najważniejsze jednak w tamtym momencie było dla niego zrozumienie czym jest jego dziedzictwo i nawiązanie z kimś więzi. Dlatego odrzucił wszystko inne i postanowił zacząć czytać księgi. Na początek dotykając prezentu od mamy zażyczył sobie czegoś o samym małżeństwie, bo to była podstawa. Oczarowany przyglądał się wtedy jak jego kuferek się rozjaśnia, a tuż przed nim materializują się dwie księgi. To było fascynujące i oszołomiony podziwiał zdolności jego mamy w zaklęciach. Ciekawiło go czy taki sam efekt będzie jak schowa w nich na przykład zapasową różdżkę. To by było dobre zabezpieczenie na przyszłość.

Ze zmarszczonym czołem czytał różnego rodzaju przysięgi i starał się wybrać odpowiednią dla niego. Nie mogła przede wszystkim wymagać uczucia miłości. To nie wchodziło w grę. Znalezienie takiej gdzie mógłby wciąż posiadać własną wolę, nie było łatwe. Zadziwiało go to, że większość takich przysiąg małżeńskich wyglądała bardziej jak ślubowanie swojemu Panu przez uniżonego sługę. To nie było to, o czym myślał dotychczas na temat czarodziejskich małżeństw.

Dodatkowo, każda z formułek zawierała oddanie swojego ciała. Jak później doczytał, był to taki wymóg, jeśli nie posiadało się wcześniej rodzicielskiej lub siostrzanej więzi. Nie rozumiał tego trochę, ale nie sprzeciwiał się też za bardzo.

Dowiedział się też, że jego małżeństwo musi zostać zawarte za pomocą magii, a nie dokumentów. Oznacza to, że główną rolę będzie odgrywać w tym ich magia i intencje. Jeśli przysięga nie byłaby szczera, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Nic nie było w stanie jej też przerwać. Nawet po śmierci jednego z małżonków, więź wciąż była aktywna, przez co żyjący partner nie mógłby się z nikim więcej związać na stałe. W jego przypadku, brak męża spowoduje, że nie będzie mógł używać dziedzictwa.

W sumie niewiele zdążył się dowiedzieć zanim ogarnęło go potworne zmęczenie. Był lekko zaniepokojony, ponieważ wcześniej nie czuł się aż tak źle. Co prawda był osłabiony i ranny, ale tym razem stało się to bardziej nasilone. Dochodził do tego też ból głowy i rozkojarzenie. Nie mógł się za bardzo skupić na tym co czytał i robił. Dlatego też nie przemyślał za bardzo całej tej sytuacji z przysięgą.

Gdy pierwszy raz odczytał, że mógłby za pomocą swojego dziedzictwa ofiarować swojemu mężowi „nowe życie", był bardzo zadowolony. Był to wyjątkowy dar i prawie każdy stosował ten fragment ślubów. Po prostu taka okazja zdarzała się raz na pokolenie, więc grzechem byłoby jej nie wykorzystać. Nie rozumiał w pełni przekazu, jakie te słowa ze sobą niosą, ale miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że jego domysły są słuszne.

I jak się okazuje, były nawet za bardzo. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów zniknął na cały dzień, Harry zdążył się sporo dowiedzieć. Sformułowanie „ciało pozostanie bez skazy" niwelowało wszelkie magiczne blizny i uroki. Teraźniejsze i przyszłe. Czyli krótko mówiąc, Severus oprócz czystego ramienia i braku kilku znamion, będzie odporny też na różnego rodzaju klątwy, które wywoływały trwałe zmiany na ciele. Niczym naturalna tarcza na niektóre zaklęcia.

Podobna sytuacja miała się z duszą i wolą. Jeśli mężczyzna składał w przeszłości jakieś przysięgi, na przykład te wieczyste, będą one nieważne. Tak samo jest z jego rolą jako sługa Czarnego i Jasnego Pana. Nie mogą go już do niczego zmusić. Jeśli Voldemort zechce ukarać Severusa lub zachęcić go do współpracy siłą, wbrew jego woli, jego magia obróci się przeciw niemu.

Musi to jak najszybciej przekazać mężowi, aby go uspokoić. To była bardzo znacząca wiadomość, która może zmniejszyć jego obawy o własny los. Pamiętał jak bardzo był przejęty swoją przyszłą karą. Sam nastolatek był nawet gotów udać się na spotkanie Śmierciożerców, aby przyjąć na siebie gniew Voldemorta, choć to byłaby głupota z jego strony. Był przez tego człowieka ścigany i udanie się prosto w jego łapy, oznaczałoby szybką śmierć. Mimo to w ostateczności tak właśnie by postąpił.

Snape był również odporny na klątwy zmieniające jego wolę i światopogląd. Na przykład Imperius, Confundus, czy różnego rodzaju uroki narzucające mu zachowanie inne od jego własnego. Fantastyczna mieszanka, która według Harry`ego mogła sprawić, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie niezwykle potężny, jeśli tylko zechce to wykorzystać. Czyż to nie wydawało się odpowiednią zapłatą za tę chwilę załamania, której doświadczył jego mąż?

Harry miał nadzieję, że to czego się dowiedział sprawi, że Severus się uspokoi. Czekał na niego cały dzień, aby mu to przekazać, ale do późnego wieczora nie zobaczył mężczyzny. W całym tym zdenerwowaniu nawet nie zjadł obiadu ani kolacji. A biorąc pod uwagę swoje zmęczenie po tylu godzinach czytania, nieprzespaną noc i kotłujące się emocje, i tak długo wytrzymywał przytomny.

Padł akurat parę minut zanim mężczyzna wrócił.


	7. Chapter 7

Szare ściany wydawały się bardziej zimne i ponure niż zwykle. Tym razem nie były już przyjemne, nie koiły jego zszarganych nerwów. Wręcz przeciwnie, dusił się w nich. Jego ukochane laboratorium, które dotychczas było niezawodne, teraz powodowało u niego odrazę.

Wychodząc z mieszkania miał nadzieję, że uwarzenie jakiegoś wyjątkowo trudnego eliksiru pomoże mu odsunąć te wszystkie niepokojące emocje. Dotychczas to skutkowało. Oddawał się przyjemności z tworzenia mikstur tak bardzo, że nic innego na świecie się nie liczyło. Po spotkaniach u Voldemorta, herbatkach u Dumbledora, czy nawet po lekcjach z gryfonami, zawsze odnajdował spokój w laboratorium.

Tym razem się to nie udało. Nie było to spowodowane gniewem, czy uczuciem niesprawiedliwości. To było bardziej skomplikowane, ponieważ po raz pierwszy w życiu nie umiał sklasyfikować swoich emocji. Nie potrafił nazwać tego, co trzymało go teraz za serce.

Nie był jakoś szczególnie zły. Można też powiedzieć, że pogodził się z tym, że jego najbliższe spotkanie z Czarnym Panem będzie bolesne. Nie żeby coś, ale zazwyczaj takie było. Nie szykowało się nic nowego. Poruszył go jedynie fakt, że wiedział, że to się stanie i znał powód, albo raczej powody.

Mimo to, nie obwiniał już chłopaka. Był pewien, że nie chciał źle, po prostu byłoby lepiej jakby wcześniej to z nim przedyskutował. Ale i Severus nie był bez winy. Powinien był dokładniej się o wszystko chłopaka wypytać. Jednak działo się to tak szybko. Wczorajszy dzień był najbardziej pokręconym dniem w jego życiu. Zdobył męża, który był jego utrapieniem i pozbył się znaku od Mrocznego Pana. Teraz brzmi to lekko, ale dotychczas nic nigdy nim aż tak nie wstrząsnęło.

Uspokoiła się też jego radość z posiadania czystego ramienia. Fakt, marzył o tym od około dwudziestu lat i nie mogło to być tak ulotne, ale postanowił, że pozwoli się jej opanować dopiero jak stanie się to prawdą. Jak na razie wciąż miał cierniowe linie owinięte wokół całego ramienia, co skutecznie go uspokajało.

I tak suma summarum, nie był zły ani radosny, ale miał w sobie jakąś nienazwaną emocję, która nie pozwalała mu nawet spojrzeć na Pottera. Wiedział, że czeka ich kolejna rozmowa, chłopak będzie chciał przeprosić lub coś w tym stylu, ale Severus nie chciał tego słuchać. Musiał wyjść i spędzenie dnia w swoim ukochanym laboratorium wydawało się dobrym pomysłem.

Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wciąż gdzieś uciekał myślami, a gdy odzyskiwał zdrowy rozsądek, nie pamiętał co go tak rozproszyło. Męczył się tak do około szesnastej, gdy postanowił dać sobie spokój. Jak nie pomagały eliksiry, to znaczyło, że jest źle i potrzebował po prostu alkoholu.

Nie przepadał za upijaniem się. Robił to tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, gdy nie dawał sobie rady emocjonalnie. Upewniał się też wtedy przede wszystkim, że nie jest sam. Potrzebował aby ktoś go pilnował, ponieważ jak niczego innego bał się, że stanie się wtedy jak własny ojciec, który bił go po tym jak sam się upił. W takich chwilach zwracał się do Lucjusza. Mężczyzna znał go już na tyle, by wiedzieć jak zareagować na podobne sytuacje.

Dlatego właśnie udał się do Malfoy Manor z butelką dobrego whisky w ręce. Nie zastał jednak gospodarza w domu. Według słów Narcyzy jest teraz na spotkaniu z ich Panem, na którym, notabene, i on powinien się znaleźć. Nie zraziło go to jednak i zamierzał na niego poczekać. Mógłby też ten czas wykorzystać na rozmowę z Draco. Poza kilkoma wizytami w jego gabinecie w Hogwarcie w czasie roku szkolnego, rozmawiali dość mało i nagle miał ochotę to nadrobić. Dlatego gdy tylko dowiedział się, że ten jest w ogrodzie, pożegnał się z kobietą i udał się do chrześniaka.

Zastał go czytającego jakąś książkę na jednej z ławek w cieniu drzew. Siedział do niego tyłem, więc chłopak nie zauważył, że Severus do niego zmierza. Mężczyzna poczuł się lżej, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Nigdy dotąd nie myślał o posiadaniu własnych dzieci, ale wyobrażał sobie, że to właśnie tak czułby się gdyby je miał. Byłby dumny, zadowolony i spełniony. Może nie był idealnym ojcem chrzestnym, ale i tak uważał, że ma dobry kontakt z nastolatkiem. Jak na niego oczywiście.

\- Ciekawi mnie, co jest aż tak bardzo zajmujące, że nie zauważyłeś jak ktoś zachodzi cię od tyłu, Draco? Powinieneś być bardziej czujny, w tych czasach wszystkiego można się spodziewać. – zaczął swoim niskim i lekko karcącym głosem.

Chłopak oczywiści drgnął zaskoczony jak tylko go usłyszał. Na jego twarzy na początku pokazało się zdumienie, później radość i małe poczucie winy, po czym przybrał zwyczajową dla Malfoyów obojętną maskę. Po chwili też wstał aby się z nim należycie przywitać.

\- To numerologia wuju, dobrze wiesz, że to mój ulubiony przedmiot. – odpowiedział kulturalnie, a później najzwyczajniej w świecie podszedł do niego i go przytulił. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Dawno mnie nie odwiedzałeś. – albo mu się wydawało, albo był tym faktem urażony. Oczywiście oddał uścisk nastolatkowi, choć dziwnie się czuł mając świadomość, że od niedawna posiada męża w jego wieku. Szybko jednak odegnał te myśli, nie po to tu przyszedł.

\- Wybacz, ale byłem ostatnio dość zajęty. Jako rekompensatę mogę ci zaoferować partyjkę szachów i może jakieś wino do tego. Co powiesz? – zapytał z uśmiechem, ale nie takim złośliwym. Chyba tylko w obecności tego chłopaka mógł się szczerze uśmiechać, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju gdy był jeszcze nastolatkiem.

\- Bardzo chętnie. – wyszczerzył się do niego całkowicie porzucając swoją maskę. Mogli sobie na to tutaj pozwolić. – Chodźmy w takim razie do mojego pokoju.

\- Jak mijają ci wakacje, Draco? – zapytał po drodze.

\- Całkiem znośnie, choć oprócz nauki i kilku spotkań ze ślizgonami, nie robię za wiele. Można powiedzieć, że nawet zaczynam się powoli nudzić. – przyznał lekko się krzywiąc. – Mimo że to taki wielki dom, mało jest tu atrakcji dla jednej osoby. W takich chwilach przydałoby mi się rodzeństwo, albo przynajmniej chrześniak. – przeklęty bachor odważył się do niego mrugnąć, po czym uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. O nie, nie daruje mu tego.

\- Tak? Ciekaw jestem jakbyś zareagował, jakbym ci faktycznie takiego przyniósł. – Severus przywdział na twarz rozmarzony uśmiech. – Może to faktycznie nie taki zły pomysł. – wymruczał. Całkowicie pomijał fakt, że w jego obecnej sytuacji jest to niemożliwe. Draco oczywiście zaczął się wesoło śmiać, ale gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna nie wydaje się nawet odrobinę rozbawiony, stracił trochę rezon.

\- Em… Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? – zapytał trochę z rezerwą. Znajdowali się już przed drzwiami do jego pokoju, które mężczyzna postanowił samemu otworzyć, ponieważ chłopak był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem go uważnie.

\- Mam swoje lata, Draco. Bachora do pilnowania możesz się spodziewać w każdej chwili. – tym razem nie powstrzymywał swojego klasycznego, ironicznego uśmieszku.

\- Ta, nie doczekałem się przez szesnaście lat, więc teraz miałoby się coś zmienić? – zauważył podnosząc brew w między czasie rozkładając szachy.

\- Oczywiście, ale skoro mi nie wierzysz, to będę miał jeszcze większy ubaw, gdy ci go przyprowadzę. Czy jesteś aby na pewno na to gotowy? – zapytał, po czym wezwał jedną ze skrzatek, aby przyniosła im jakiś dobry trunek.

\- Widzę, że się dobrze bawisz, Sev. – odpowiedział z ironią. – Ale już prędzej to ja podrzucę ci dzieciaka do pilnowania.

\- Nie ukrywam, to bardzo prawdopodobne. – potwierdził już bez drwiny. – A jeśli już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to jak ci się układa z Astorią? – zapytał ciekawy, wykonując pierwszy ruch pionkiem. Nigdy nie był dobry w tej grze, ale nastolatek ją lubił, więc był gotów się dla niego poświęcić.

\- Całkiem dobrze. – odpowiedział krótko, po czym zamilkł wnikliwie przypatrując się planszy do gry. Nie dziwiłoby to go, gdyby było na co popatrzeć, ale dopiero zaczęli starcie i nie potrzeba było tak dużego skupienia. Oznaczało to, że coś było nie tak.

\- Czyli spełnia wszystkie warunki dla odpowiedniej narzeczonej? – dopytał.

\- Oczywiście. Jest ładna, mądra i kulturalna, a swoją delikatnością i wdziękiem potrafi oczarować każdego. Rodzice naprawdę się postarali wybierając ją dla mnie. – odpowiedział z wciąż opuszczoną głową. Brzmiało to na trochę wymuszone, albo raczej jakby powiedziane od niechcenia. I jeśli by się nad tym zastanowić, od początku jak spotkał chrześniaka, jego ton wydawał się z każdą chwilą mniej entuzjastyczny, a bardziej rzeczowy.

-Ale? – coś ewidentnie męczyło chłopaka.

\- Nie ma żadnego „ale", wujku. Nie wiem co ci chodzi. – dalej próbował go zbyć.

\- Znam cię nie od dziś, Draco. Coś jest na rzeczy i nie ukryjesz tego przede mną. – powiedział, lecz nastolatek wciąż nie podniósł wzroku. – Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać to okej, ale więcej razy nie zapytam. – ostrzegł.

\- Wiem. – przyznał cicho. Severus więcej się nie odzywał. Jego chrześniak albo podejmie nowy temat rozmowy, albo wyrzuci z siebie to co go dręczy. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać. Nie trwało to też zbyt długo, bo zaledwie dwie minuty, kiedy z głośnym westchnięciem zaczął mówić.

\- Od czasu inicjacji jestem jakiś nieswój. Brakuje mi energii i zaangażowania do nawet najdrobniejszych czynności. Niby się uczę, ale czasami po prostu uciekam gdzieś myślami jedynie przesuwając wzrokiem przez tekst. Jem normalnie posiłki, ale nie czuję przyjemności z ich smaku. Śpię tak jak zawsze, ale nie czuję się wypoczęty. Spędzam czas z przyjaciółmi, chociaż mam ochotę się po prostu położyć i wgapiać w przestrzeń. Żartuje z nimi, ale nie czuję nawet odrobiny rozbawienia. Spotykam się z piękną dziewczyną, a nie umiem wykrzesać z siebie choć małego podniecenia na jej widok.– wylewał z siebie każde słowo z coraz większym zobojętnieniem. – Gram z tobą w szachy, ale nie wiem nawet czy moje ruchy pionkami mają jakikolwiek sens.

\- Bo nie mają. Skoczek nie porusza się po przekątnej, a goniec prostopadle. – zauważył rozsądnie i nerwowo. To co mówił chłopak było niepokojące i wywoływało u Severusa bladość. Czyli dobrze sądził, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Boję się, wuju. Czy uważasz, że jestem chory? Czy to może być to słynne szaleństwo Blacków? – zapytał po czym podniósł po raz pierwszy wzrok, który okazał się pusty.

Powiedział to tak płaczliwym tonem, że Snape dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że chłopak płacze, ale w jego oczach nie było nawet widać zaszklenia. Czoło i brwi nie marszczyły się z rozpaczy, a warga nie drgała od tłumionego szlochu. Cała twarz raczej prezentowała się mistrzowsko obojętnie, jakby nie było w niej życia. Jakby była _martwa_.

Był to chyba najbardziej przerażający widok w życiu Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego ukochany chrześniak wyglądał jak śmierć. Że też wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Nie pomyślał nawet o tym by odwiedzić go po jego inicjacji u Czarnego Pana. Był pewien, że Draco cierpiał samotnie nie mówiąc nic nikomu. Jego duma nie pozwalała mu przyznać się do słabości. Ale mimo to Snape powinien był choć sprawdzić jak się czuje.

Zmienił zdanie, był fatalnym ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby to było to. Nie spotkałem się jeszcze z takim przypadkiem szaleństwa. Musi być jakaś inna przyczyna twojego stanu. – odpowiedział poważnie, po czym odsunął od nich zawadzające tylko szachy. Wziął dłonie chłopaka i gładził je powolnym, uspokajającym tempem. – Od kiedy czujesz te wszystkie symptomy?

\- Od dwóch tygodni. Może dłużej. – przyznał. – Trudno jest mi określić, ponieważ przez pewien czas czułem jedynie ból mojej lewej ręki. Po przyjęciu Znaku nie mogłem nią poruszać przez trzy dni. Dopiero jak mi się polepszyło zauważyłem inne niepokojące rzeczy.

\- Cholera, powinieneś był komuś to powiedzieć. Powinieneś _mi_ powiedzieć. Dałbym ci jakąś maść łagodzącą ból. Moglibyśmy też wiedzieć co powoduje u ciebie ten rodzaj zobojętnienia. – zauważył z mocą. Był tak pochłonięty działaniami dla Zakonu, że zaniedbał kogoś dla niego tak ważnego.

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić i sam przecież powiedziałeś, że byłeś ostatnio dość zajęty. Zawracałbym ci tylko głowę. Sądziłem, że sobie poradzę.

\- Rzuciłbym to wszystko, gdybym wiedział, że mnie potrzebujesz, Draco. – powiedział szczerze. Może nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, ale czasami lubił myśleć o chłopaku, jak o jego własnym synu. Co z tego, że kolor włosów kompletnie się nie zgadzał. Ważne było to, że po części go wychował. Nie bał się ukazywać wobec niego emocji. – Jak na dziedzica Malfoyów, bywasz czasami niezwykle głupi.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić, wuju? Za te haniebne słowa powinienem wtrącić cię do naszego lochu. – przez maleńką chwile widział w tych błękitnych oczach przebłysk rozbawienia, ale był on niepokojąco krótki. Dodało to jednak trochę więcej nadziei Severusowi. Skoro w takiej chwili dzieciak zdobył się na przeciwdziałanie chorej obojętności, to można było z tym walczyć, wyleczyć. Potrzebował tylko bodźca. I trochę eliksirów oczywiście.

\- Skoro tak, to powinienem się tam znajdować od wielu lat, bachorze. – odpowiedział z małym ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Po chwili jednak znów patrzył na chrześniaka z troską. – Obiecuję, że ci pomogę. Znajdę sposób, byś znów poczuł się normalnie. Musisz tylko mi na to pozwolić, współpracować ze mną. Mów mi o wszystkim co cię dręczy, wysyłaj listy o tym co robiłeś, cokolwiek co mogłoby naprowadzić mnie na jakiś dodatkowy trop. Każdy szczegół może być znaczący. Czy dasz radę to zrobić? – zapytał z wielką powagą.

\- Postaram się. – dzieciak przełknął głośno ślinę. – Nie wiem co to da, ale zrobię co każesz. Ufam ci, Sev. – mężczyzna nie mógł się na to nie uśmiechnąć. Czuł obezwładniające ciepło na słowa chrześniaka. To było tak inne od słów Pottera, mimo że znaczenie było to samo. Z Draco po prostu od wielu lat dzielił głębokie, ojcowskie emocje.

\- To dobrze, cieszę się. – po czym wstał i pociągnął nastolatka do kolejnego uścisku.

Nie trwali jednak tak długo, ponieważ ich spokój przerwało pojawienie się skrzata.

\- Panie Snape, paniczu Draco. Psotek przeprasza, że przeszkadza, ale Pan wrócił. Pani prosi o pomoc Pana Snape`a. Pan źle się czuje. – powiedziało stworzenia w bardzo szybkim tempie.

\- Eh. Dobrze, powiedz Narcyzie, że zaraz przyjdę. No już, znikaj. – rozkazał zimnym głosem, nie chcąc patrzeć jak skrzat kłania mu się wdzięcznie. Uważał, że było to całkowicie niepotrzebne. – Słuchaj Draco, potrzebuję od ciebie próbkę krwi do badań. Wiem, że to niewłaściwe z mojej strony, prosić cię o coś takiego, zrozumiem jeśli mi odmówisz. Ale byłbym spokojniejszy wiedząc, że to nie tam znajduje się przyczyna twojego stanu.

\- Spokojnie wuju. Wierzę, że nie użyjesz jej do jakichś niecnych rytuałów, jeśli o to się martwisz. Po prostu ją weź. – odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze, dziękuje. – ponieważ czekali na niego Narcyza z Lucjuszem, wziął się od razu do pracy. Wyjął małą fiolkę i po paru ruchach różdżką, napełniła się czerwoną cieczą. – Mam przy sobie tylko jeden eliksir regenerujący, ale sądzę, że tobie bardziej się przyda niż twojemu ojcu, więc go wypij. – wyjął tym razem pełną fiolkę z szaty. - Jutro postaram ci się dostarczyć ich więcej. Może nawet znajdę coś, co ci pomoże.

\- Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, Severusie. – przyznał, a jego oczy rozbłysły jakby miał się popłakać ze szczęścia. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że to dobrze. Każda taka reakcja była mile widziana, a jak zauważył im więcej czasu spędzał z chłopakiem, tym częściej się pojawiały. Będzie musiał jak najszybciej go odwiedzić.

\- Odwdzięczysz mi się, kiedy przyprowadzę ci bachora do pilnowania. – odpowiedział nawiązując do ich poprzedniej rozmowy. I tak jak się spodziewał twarz nastolatka rozjaśniła się. – Muszę już iść, ale pamiętaj o tym co ci mówiłem. Mów mi o wszystkim co robisz, co odczuwasz i czy są jakieś kolejne zmiany. Pisz listy, albo nawet przyjdź do mnie. W te wakacje mieszkam w moim mugolskim mieszkaniu. A jeśli nie tam, to znajdziesz mnie w moim laboratorium w Snape Manor.

\- Okej, ale czemu mieszkasz akurat tam? Myślałem, że nie lubisz tego domu. – zapytał naprawdę ciekawy. Severus nie byłby ślizgonem, gdyby nie wykorzystał tej informacji do zszokowania chrześniaka. Najpierw podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył, a później odwrócił się do niego i powiedział przed wyjściem.

\- Aktualnie ukrywam tam mojego młodego męża. – na dowód podniósł lewą dłoń, gdzie złote nici oplatały jego palec serdeczny. Po tym wyszedł ze śmiechem, ponieważ zdumiona mina chłopaka była naprawdę zabawna i szczera.

Szybko jednak wrócił do rzeczywistości. To wszystko co powiedział mu Draco, było bardzo niepokojące. Zaczął chorować po inicjacji, wiec jedną z przyczyn jest Mroczny Znak. Ale niewiele mu to daje ponieważ, nie spotkał się jeszcze z podobną reakcją na znamię. Bardzo często po inicjacjach przychodzili do niego nowi Śmierciożercy prosząc o pomoc. W jego gabinecie, zarówno w dworze Voldemorta jak i swoim własnym, miał tony maści łagodzących ból. Nigdy jednak ktoś do niego nie przyszedł z całkiem odmiennymi problemami.

To było zastanawiające. Coś jeszcze musiało być na rzeczy i Severus miał nadzieję, że odpowiedź znajdzie z próbce krwi dzieciaka. Bardzo się cieszył, że chłopak pozwolił mu na pobranie jej. W czarodziejskim świecie bardzo ceniono sobie krew i nawet w celach leczniczych była ona z oporem oddawana. Nie leczyli się jak mugole, mieszanie krwi było wręcz zabronione. Od uzupełniania niedoboru czerwonej cieczy mieli eliksiry. Krew czarodzieja była magiczna i odpowiednio użyta, potrafiła być niebezpieczna.

Na rozwiązanie tej zagadki zapewne poświęci resztę swoich wakacji, ale nie żałował. To było coś co musiał i chciał zrobić. Dobro jego chrześniaka było w jego rękach i zrobi wszystko by znaleźć lekarstwo. Przez tą sytuację nawet zapomniał o wydarzeniach z wczorajszego dnia. Mógł trochę odetchnąć z ulgą.

Z nowym zapałem kierował się do salonu. Podejrzewał, że to tam będzie na niego czekać Narcyza. I nie mylił się. Kobieta stała na środku pomieszczenia nerwowo pocierając o siebie rękami. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, odwróciła się i poszła w kierunku sypialni gospodarzy. Nie odzywała się ani słowem, co było trochę dla niego niezręczne. Być może Lucjusz został ukarany zamiast niego, w końcu to Severus nie pojawił się na spotkaniu, a był jego dobrym przyjacielem. No nic, zaraz wszystkiego się dowie.

Jednak jak zobaczył rannego mężczyznę, mógł na wejściu powiedzieć, że nie jest tak źle. Co prawda w kilku miejscach krwawił, ale niezbyt obficie. Dało się też zauważyć nienaturalne drżenie ciała, co znaczyło, że został potraktowany kilkukrotnie klątwą _Cruciatus_. Wszystko dało się naprawić eliksirami i Severus nie wiedział o co tyle szumu. Nie był tu potrzebny, ale jednak został wezwany.

\- Ty! – wysyczał Lucjusz. – Coś ty zrobił naszemu Panu? – zapytał wściekły. Snape tylko zmarszczył brwi, tego to się nie spodziewał. Czyżby zniknięcie jego znaku dało o sobie znać też Lordowi?

\- Co masz na myśli? – dopytał dla pewności.

\- Jest wściekły, bardzo. Wciąż tylko syczy w wężomowie, wyklina cię gorzej jak Pottera, a tylu _Crucio_ to chyba jeszcze nigdy nie rzucił na jednym spotkaniu. Śmiem twierdzić też, że kilka osób wyląduje na oddziale w Św. Mungo. – wysapał drżąc na całym ciele.

\- Nie brzmisz jakby ci było ich szkoda. – zauważył z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Mów co takiego zrobiłeś. – odpowiedział poważnie.

\- Wczoraj wysłałem mu list, że wykonałem zadanie i złożę raport jak tylko zechce mnie do siebie wezwać. Jest zły, bo się nie pojawiłem. – zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć przyjacielowi o swoim czystym ramieniu. Nie chciał tego rozgłaszać, wywołałoby to burzę w szeregach ich Pana. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest wielu popleczników, którzy pragnął pozbyć się tego tatuażu. Powiedzenie im, że jemu się udało, mogło się skończyć tragicznie.

\- No i czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? – prawie wykrzyczał. Uspokoił się jednak trochę, gdy wypił eliksiry przyniesione przez Narcyzę. – Wisisz mi kilka butelek dobrego alkoholu, Severusie. Za te wszystkie klątwy, którymi przez ciebie oberwałem. – zaznaczył patrząc na niego zmrużonymi ze złości oczami.

\- Jedną już ci mogę dać. – po czym wyciągnął z szaty przyniesioną przez siebie butelkę whisky. Czyli na coś się jednak przydała, nawet jeśli po rozmowie z chrześniakiem, nie miał już ochoty na picie.

\- Przygotowałeś się. To znaczy, że wiedziałeś co się stanie, a nawet nie pomyślałeś aby mnie ostrzec? - albo mu się wydawało, albo mężczyzna jest urażony jego ignorancją.

\- Nie dramatyzuj, Lucjuszu. Mam poważniejsze problemy na głowie, niż twoje fochy, więc uspokój się, proszę. W ogóle gdzie się podziała twoja arystokratyczna maska obojętności? Nie widziałem jej jeszcze odkąd tu wszedłem. – zapytał zaczepnie.

\- Nie drażnij mnie, Severusie. Dostałem rozkaz przyprowadzenia cię na następne spotkanie choćby siłą, więc jeśli nie przestaniesz, potraktuję cię czymś naprawdę paskudnym. – powiedział groźnie.

\- Jeśli wciąż będziesz się tak krzywił, to już ci tak zostanie, przyjacielu. – zaśmiał się na wściekły warkot, który wydobył się z gardła blondyna. – I po co te nerwy? Ja jedynie dbam o twoje dobro, Lucjuszu.

\- Jak tylko dostanę swoją różdżkę w rękę, to obiecuję, że pożałujesz tych słów.

\- Czy informowanie swojego potencjalnego przeciwnika o braku swojej broni, nie jest aby lekkomyślne? Zawiodłeś mnie, przyjacielu. Nigdy bym się po tobie tego nie spodziewał. Poza tym, jesteś pewien, że chcesz ze mną walczyć? Od czasu Hogwartu nie udało ci się wygrać ani razu. – uśmiechnął się wrednie. Jak on lubił te słowne przepychanki.

\- Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo zadziorny, Severusie. – zignorował jego docinki. – Bardzo chętnie posłucham co to spowodowało.

\- A skąd pomysł, że ci powiem? – skrzyżował obronnie ramiona. Nie za bardzo chciał rozpoczynać tę rozmowę, ponieważ jak zacznie ,to nie był pewien ile dokładnie wygada. Lucjusz miał to do siebie, że umiał z niego wyciągać informacje.

\- Nie przychodzisz do mnie z alkoholem bez powodu. Podejrzewam, że chciałeś się ze mną napić i pogadać. A nie ukrywam, że w tym przypadku zrobię to bardzo chętnie. – tym razem to on uśmiechał się ironicznie.

\- Być może taki miałem zamiar. – przyznał trochę niechętnie. Blondyn za dobrze go znał.

\- W takim razie spróbujmy tego co dziś przyniosłeś. – powiedział, a potem rozkazał skrzatowi przynieść im szklanki.

\- Niestety nie będę mógł wypić za dużo. Mam jeszcze dzisiaj coś do zrobienia. – przypomniał sobie o sytuacji z Draco. Chciał przygotować wszystko co było mu potrzebne do analizy krwi. Jeśli zrobi to jeszcze dziś wieczorem, to jutro z samego rana będzie miał pierwsze dane.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się Severusie. Jest już późno, a za pół godziny będzie podawana kolacja. Zjesz z nami, jeśli już tu jesteś. Co jest tak ważnego, że chcesz tak szybko uciec z tej przyjacielskiej wizyty?

\- Moje badania? – uniósł brew prowokująco.

\- Ranisz mnie. – teatralnie złapał się za serce. Naprawdę, gdyby nie znał Lucjusza od wielu lat, nie uwierzyłby, że ten potrafi się tak zachowywać. Czasami był gorszy od Draco. – No to zamieniam się w słuch. Wspominałeś, że wykonałeś zadanie od Czarnego Pana. Muszę przyznać, że szybki jesteś. – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Dziwi mnie to, że jesteś z tego powodu zawiedziony. Liczyłeś pewnie, że będę się musiał dłużej męczyć, co? – odgryzł się popijając whisky.

\- Oczywiście. Patrząc na działania naszego Pana, Potter wydawał się niezwykle nieuchwytny. Teraz kiedy nagle pada rozkaz, abyś go poślubił, ty usidlasz go w zaledwie cztery dni. Ciekawi mnie jak to zrobiłeś. I poproszę wersję z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. – powiedział zadziornie.

\- Nie licz na to. – odpowiedział sucho.

Mimo to, opowiedział o tym, co działo się przez ostatnie dni. Omijał oczywiście wszystko co wiązało się z tajemniczym dziedzictwem chłopaka i ich pierwszym stosunkiem. Nie omieszkał jednak wspomnieć o szalonych planach Dumbledore`a, tej całej Amelii Verges i innych przygodach. Pominął też to, że jego Znak zniknie, ale pokazał Lucjuszowi jego ramię owinięte czarnymi znakami. Wyjaśnił, że przez nie, nie czuje wezwań ich Pana.

Dobrze było też wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko. Czuł się lżejszy i dziękował w myślach przyjacielowi za wysłuchanie, nawet jeśli później zechce wykorzystać te informacje przeciw niemu. Po prostu miał to teraz głęboko gdzieś. Za dużo się ostatnio męczył z szalejącymi emocjami, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. Cieszył się na każdą możliwą formę ulgi.

Był też już w jakimś stopniu gotowy na rozmowę z Potterem. Kiedy wypowiadał to wszystko co się wydarzyło na głos, uświadamiał sobie, że nie jest to aż takie straszne. Po prostu nagromadziło się tego tak dużo, że niektóre emocje go przytłoczyły i dał im sobą zawładnąć. Musiał przeprosić nastolatka, choć zrobi to niechętnie. Nie przywykł do tego. Zazwyczaj to on jest tym rozsądnym i to jego ludzie przepraszali za swoje błędne opinie i działania.

Kiedy Lucjusz zapytał się go w jakim stanie znalazł chłopaka, Severus się skrzywił. Odpowiedział oczywiście, ale przypomniał sobie też, że zostawił Harry`ego samego z wciąż niezagojonymi ranami. To było nieodpowiedzialne, szczególnie, że chciał zapewnić mu jako taki komfort w swoim domu. Zapewne sam nawet nie pomyślał o tym by grzebać mu w rzeczach. Miał nauczkę po ostatniej takiej sytuacji. Ale znaczyło to, że męczył się od rana. Powinien mu jakoś zasugerować, że jednak może czuć się u niego swobodnie, przynajmniej w granicach rozsądku. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić i coś z tym zrobić.

Jednak w pewnym momencie blondyn zasugerował mu zemstę za działania dyrektora. Jako mąż Pottera miał pełne prawo wszcząć postępowanie karne za tak jawne zaniedbanie. I było to takie kuszące. Lucjusz zaproponował mu też pomoc, bo nie ukrywał, że nie lubił starca. Snape nie byłby sobą gdyby tego nie rozważył. Uważał jednak, że zajmie się tym jak tylko uporządkuje wszystkie swoje sprawy.

Potrzebował trochę czasu na oswojenie się, rozmowę z nastolatkiem i obgadanie z nim podstaw według których będą żyć. Dochodziły do tego też badania nad chorobą Draco. Musiał poinformować swojego męża, że ten może się kiedyś pojawić u nich w mieszkaniu. Powinien też zapytać co Potter myśli na temat Dumbledore`a i tego, czy chce się na nim odegrać za to wszystko. To było ważne, ponieważ nie chciał robić nic przeciw woli chłopaka, a jest on głównym poszkodowanym.

Tak jak mówił, nie wypił dużo. Lucjusz uszanował to co powiedział na temat jego badań. Pozwolił sobie na dwie szklaneczki alkoholu i postanowił, że tyle mu wystarczy. Oczywiście przesiedział u niego w rezydencji dopóki nie zaczęło się ściemniać. Tak jak planował udał się jeszcze do swojego rodzinnego domu i przygotował laboratorium na następny dzień. Dopiero po tym pozwolił sobie wrócić do mieszkania.

Było już ciemno i nie zdziwił się, że w środku nie świeciły się żadne światła. Podejrzewał, że chłopak już śpi. Z takimi myślami skierował się prosto do sypialni, ale zaskoczony stwierdził, że nastolatka tam nie ma. Nie słyszał szumu lecącej wody, więc w łazience też go nie było. Zaglądał do kuchni i do salonu, ale tam również było pusto. Już miał zacząć poszukiwania, gdy usłyszał cichy jęk w kącie.

To co zobaczył sprawiło, że zaklął. Dzieciak leżał na gołej podłodze, z małą poduszką pod głową i przykryty kocem. Był wciąż w ubraniu, a obok leżała książka, co znaczyło że zasnął podczas czytania. Miał spore cienie pod oczami i wyglądał dość blado, jakby nie spał od dłuższego czasu.

Samo to, że go tam znalazł oznaczało, że coś jest nie tak. Ludzie nie spędzają czasu w kątach. Świadczyło to jedynie o tym, że wychowanie u tych wstrętnych mugoli wyryło się w jego młodym umyśle na stałe. Psychiczne rany musiały być dość głębokie. Widok, który miał przed oczami był niepokojący.

I że też on musiał sobie z tym radzić.

Podszedł do chłopaka w celu przeniesienia go do sypialni. Nie zamierzał pozwolić mu tu spać, choć coś mu mówiło, że i poprzednią noc mógł tu spędzić. A on nawet o tym nie wiedział, bo postanowił go zignorować. Wydawało się to teraz takie głupie i dziecinne. Czuł się z tym źle.

Kiedy tylko dotknął ramienia Harry`ego, poczuł jak ten się wzdryga. Przez jego ciało przeszedł mocny dreszcz i jęk bólu. Coś było nie tak. W obawie, że swoim dotykiem skrzywdzi bardziej nastolatka, wyciągnął różdżkę i uniósł go w górę za pomocą zaklęcia.

Kiedy odwrócił się by przejść z nim do sypialni, zaskoczony stwierdził, że spędzanie czasu w takim miejscu nie było jednak takie głupie. Miejsce było bardzo przemyślane strategicznie. Było stąd widać każdą część salonu, nikt by się nie ukrył przed jego spojrzeniem. Nie było możliwości też, aby ktoś zaszedł go od tyłu, a przy drobnej posturze chłopaka był też prawie niewidoczny. Idealne miejsce do szpiegostwa.

Severus był pod wrażeniem, ale nie pozwoliło mu to przerwać swoich czynności. Szybko przeniósł Harry`ego na swoje, a raczej już ich łóżko, po czym rzucił na niego zaklęcie skanujące. Co dziwne nie pokazało niczego niepokojącego, tylko ogólne przemęczenie. Czy ten ból mógł pochodzić od Voldemorta, wciąż ma wizję? Jednak blizna nie była zaczerwieniona jak to zwykle bywał przy takich sytuacjach.

\- Wuju nie… - wymamrotał przez sen, na co Severusa przeszedł zimny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Przestań… - Czyli dręczyły go koszmary, albo raczej wspomnienia.

Ale czy powinny one być na tyle intensywne, by czuł ból przy jakimkolwiek dotyku. Musiało to być coś strasznego. Dlatego mężczyzna postanowił go jakoś uspokoić. Nie był uczuciowy i nie zamierzał dzieciaka przytulać, czy coś. Miał za to cały składzik eliksirów do wykorzystania. Szybko przyniósł eliksir uspokajający i bezsennego snu. Po podaniu, reakcję było widać niemal od razu. Rysy twarzy chłopaka się rozluźniły, a oddech stał się bardziej równomierny.

Teraz wystarczyło przebrać chłopaka w piżamę i nasmarować jego rany leczniczą maścią. Rozejrzał się po sypialni za jego rzeczami i zaskoczony stwierdził, że nigdzie nie było widać jego kufra. Lekko oszołomiony też zauważył, że nastolatek ma na sobie wczorajsze ubrania. Czy to znaczyło, że przyprowadzając tu Pottera zapomniał wziąć też jego kufra? I kiedy przeszukał swoje wspomnienia, faktycznie uświadomił sobie, że o nim zapomniał. Ale w takim razie skąd brał te swoje księgi? I czemu nic mu nie powiedział?

Choć na ostatnie pytanie nie musiał sobie odpowiadać. Nie było go przecież przez cały dzień, a wczoraj też nie zdążyli poruszyć tematu wspólnego mieszkania, zanim nie postanowił uciec od rozmowy. Im częściej o tym myślał, tym więcej własnych błędów zauważał. Sam był sobie winny. Cała ta sytuacja to było jedno długie pasmo jego porażek. Będzie musiał się z samego rana wybrać po rzeczy Pottera. Dziś już było za późno, a skoro przeleżały tam tyle czasu, to i parę godzin więcej nic nie zmieni.

Kręcił na to wszystko głową, po czym rozebrał chłopaka do bokserek i tak po prostu zostawił. Sięgnął po maść swojej roboty i przekręcając nastolatka na bok zauważył, że rozcięcia na plecach, nawet te największe, były zasklepione. Nie powinno odbywać się to tak szybko, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że to był Potter, to wszystko mogło być możliwe. Wciąż jednak rany były świeże i należało je posmarować, ponieważ odznaczały się lekką czerwienią. Były po prostu podrażnione.

Kiedy już miał pewność, że zrobił wszystko co należało, przykrył chłopaka kołdrą i udał się pod prysznic. Był zmęczony i brudny. Wciąż miał na sobie zapach kilku składników do eliksirów i dziwił się, że Lucjusz nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi. Wrzucił swoje ubrania do kosza na pranie zawiedziony, że jego ulubiona szata nie będzie do jutra wyczyszczona. Nie miał tu skrzatów niestety.

Po długim prysznicu, w końcu mógł się położyć. Nie pocieszała go myśl, że będzie musiał dzielić łóżko z Harrym, ale po tym jak go dziś ignorował, nie zamierzał narzekać. Był mu chociaż winny porządny wypoczynek. Do tego czekała ich długa i poważna rozmowa. Westchnął głęboko po czym owinął się wokół młodego ciała.

Chłopak był przyjemnie ciepły.


	8. Chapter 8

Otworzył oczy, kiedy upierdliwe promienie słońca świecące mu w twarz, były już nie do zniesienia. Zazwyczaj lubił wygrzewać się na trawie w podobne dni, ale bardziej lubował się w długim, regeneracyjnym śnie, na który mógł sobie pozwolić dość rzadko. Czyli w czymś, co akurat zostało mu przerwane.

Chciał się już podnosić z miejsca, gdy poczuł, że jest obejmowany. Jakby z opóźnieniem uświadomił sobie gdzie jest. Sypialnia Severusa, a ramię które go owijało należało do jego męża. Aż uśmiechnął się szeroko. To, że tu był, coś musiało znaczyć. Przede wszystkim miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie jest już na niego zły. Nie może, w końcu nie przytulałby go gdyby coś było nie tak. Prawda?

Miał mu wiele do powiedzenia. Był też ciekawy co mężczyzna robił przez cały wczorajszy dzień. Chciał się obrócić, aby mogli leżeć twarzą w twarz, ale nie był pewny czy mu się to uda nie budząc go. Żałował też, że nie było w pomieszczeniu zegarka, aby mógł sprawdzić która jest aktualnie godzina. Potrzebował coś zjeść, bo głodował od wczorajszego śniadania. I chyba przydałby mu się prysznic, ale bał się wstać w obawie, że jak wróci, to Severusa już nie będzie w mieszkaniu.

Odruchowo zaczął się wiercić, co poskutkowało obudzeniem męża. Usłyszał lekkie westchnienie, na które poczuł małe wyrzuty sumienia. Snape mógł być zmęczony, co jeśli zezłościł mężczyznę tą pobudką? Nie miał ochoty znów siedzieć w tym domu sam. Nawet jeśli było mu tu wygodniej niż u swojego wujostwa. Po prostu dokuczała mu ta cisza.

Czemu jego mąż nie mógł mieć tu jakiegoś kota na przykład?

\- Za jakie grzechy budzisz mnie o tej porze, Potter? – wymruczał wciąż zaspany mężczyzna przysuwając sobie jego ciało bliżej siebie. Nie żeby coś, ale na ten gest Harry miał ochotę zamruczeć. To było przyjemne.

\- Przepraszam, a w ogóle to która jest teraz godzina? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, idź spać. – całkowicie go olał.

\- Ale… - nie musiał nic więcej mówić, bo w pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny odgłos burczenia. Nastolatek zarumienił się wściekle zawstydzony. Jego żołądek domagał się jedzenia. Mężczyzna na to tylko westchnął i zabrał rękę.

\- Znikaj stąd. – powiedział po prostu, po czym gdy chłopak się podniósł, rozłożył się na brzuchu starając się powrotem zasnąć.

Harry więcej się nie odzywał, tylko poszedł ubrany tak jak spał, do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie śniadanie. Skręcało go już w żołądku z głodu, więc nie zamierzał wybrzydzać i postawił na klasyczne kanapki. Spoglądając na zegar, zaskoczony zauważył że była prawie dziesiąta rano. Co w takim razie miał na myśli mężczyzna mówiąc, że budzi go o takiej porze? Czyżby Severus był z natury śpiochem? Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ta myśl bardzo go rozbawiła. W końcu nietoperze śpią w dzień, a egzystują w nocy.

Nie musiał jednak długo na niego czekać. Zaledwie po dziesięciu minutach do kuchni zwlekł się zaspany mężczyzna. Nawet się nie ubrał, a Harry mógł stwierdzić, że prezentował sobą uroczy widok. Przymknięte oczy, rozczochrana fryzura, leniwe ruchy i ta goła klata. Merlinie, musiał szybko odwrócić wzrok. Czekała ich rozmowa, nie mógł się teraz podniecić.

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś jeszcze trochę pospać. – zauważył.

\- Niestety, mój grzejnik postanowił się wybrać na spacer. – odparł zgryźliwie. Był najwyraźniej niezadowolony, że przerwano mu odpoczynek.

\- Wybacz, ale byłem głodny.

\- Słyszałem. – odparł po czym zabrał mu jedną z przygotowanych dla sobie kanapek.

\- Ej! Zrób sobie własne. – wykrzyczał oburzony nastolatek.

\- Zmuś mnie. – powiedział dziarsko, wgryzając się w chleb. Harry jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi, po czym sięgnął kolejny raz po odpowiednie produkty. Tym razem zrobił kanapki dla nich obojga.

\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić. – zaczął chłopak wzdychając przy tym głośno. – Wiem, że powinienem był o tym z tobą wcześniej porozmawiać. Po prostu wydawało mi się to takie odpowiednie, zapewnić ci wolność od tego drania. – przyznał skruszony i spojrzał niepewnie na swojego męża. Miał on nieczytelny dla niego wyraz twarzy, ale przynajmniej nie było widać na niej złości.

\- Przyjmuję. Ja też jestem po części winny i zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie. – odpowiedział cicho. Może i nie powiedział tego magicznego słowa, ale nastolatek wiedział ile kosztowało mężczyznę powiedzenie nawet tego. Zwłaszcza do niego. Był wzruszony i cieszył się, że teraz mogli normalnie porozmawiać, bez krzyków. No przynajmniej przez jeszcze parę minut. W końcu nie wiedział jak Severus zareaguje na resztę informacji, które zamierza mu przekazać.

\- Miałeś do tego pełne prawo. – starał się wyglądać na opanowanego, ale trochę bał się dalszej rozmowy, albo raczej kolejnych raniących słów. Niezbyt mu się to chyba udało.

\- Z twojej miny wnioskuję, że dowiedziałeś się czegoś równie szokującego. Obiecuję, że nie będę krzyczeć, więc mów śmiało. – odpowiedział na chwilę odwracając wzrok. Wydawał się trochę spięty i jakby niepewny. Może żałował tego, jak zakończyło się ich ostatnie starcie. Nastolatek nie znał aż tak dobrze mężczyzny, by określić co wróży ta mina. Nie wiedział o nim wystarczająco dużo.

\- Mogę ci też pokazać książkę, jeśli tak byłoby ci łatwiej. – zaproponował Harry.

\- Nie, nie mam czasu teraz czytać. Muszę niedługo wyjść, więc streść mi wszystko jak najkrócej. – powiedział stanowczo z jakimś takim zacięciem na twarzy. Harry zmarszczył też brwi na ton, którego użył mężczyzna. Znacznie się różnił od tego, którego używał jeszcze chwilę temu. Wyłapał w jego głosie zdenerwowanie i jakąś złość. Kompletnie nie wiedział co się właśnie dzieje.

\- Em.. no cóż. – zająknął się, zastanawiając się od czego zacząć. – Tak ogółem to jesteś teraz odporny na wszelkiego rodzaju klątwy i uroki, które trwale by zmieniły twoje ciało. Wszystkie zawarte przez ciebie przysięgi przed naszym połączeniem są nieważne. No i możesz robić co chcesz , nikt nie będzie w stanie cię do czegoś zmusić. – wypowiedział prawie na jednym wydechu.

Przez kilka minut trwała między nimi cisza. Severus miał zmarszczone czoło w zamyśleniu i spoglądał na niego skupionym wzrokiem. Było to trochę przerażające i Harry miał ochotę skulić się pod tym spojrzeniem. Miał świadomość, że to nie on jest analizowany, tylko jego słowa, ale mimo to był zdenerwowany.

\- Czyli mój Znak zniknie, nie będę się już musiał przejmować Albusem i będę odporny na Imperiusa? – zapytał po tej chwili namysłu odsuwając się od blatu i kierując się do garderoby. Jego ruchy dalej były jakieś sztywne i wymuszone. Harry`emu się to nie podobało.

\- Strasznie to spłyciłeś. – Harry pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział czy Snape robił to specjalnie, czy serio traktował to tak ogólnikowo. Trochę go to ubodło, że jest tak lekceważony. Tak bardzo był skupiony by się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć, a ten tak mu się odpłaca. – Tu nie chodzi tylko o Imperiusa. Wszelkie naruszenie twojej woli odbiję się na potencjalnym napastniku.

\- Szantaże też? – zapytał ciekawy mężczyzna kiedy się ubierał.

\- Em… Nie wiem, może. O tym nie wspominali, ale to bardzo prawdopodobne. – wydukał trochę zbity z tropu.

\- Super. – nastolatek aż uniósł zdziwiony brew. Tylko tyle, brak jakichkolwiek innych reakcji? Jedno głupie słowo i koniec tematu? Żadnych więcej pytań?

_Co za dupek!_

\- I tyle? Spędziłem cały dzień wertując książki, żeby usłyszeć jedno „super"? – w jego głosie było tyle niedowierzania, że aż mężczyzna się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Martwiłem się! Byłem tak zdenerwowany, że nie mogłem nawet jeść! Szukałem sposobu żebyś nie musiał cierpieć przez Voldemorta, a jedyne, co za to dostaje, to jedno, pieprzone słowo! – aż zatrząsł się ze złości.

\- Uspokój się, Potter. Złość piękności szkodzi. – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a Harry jedynie wciągnął powietrze oburzony. – Nie prosiłem cię o nic, więc nie rozumiem twojego oburzenia. – zaznaczył złośliwie.

Może i była to prawda, ale nie znaczyło to, że nastolatek poczuje się lepiej. A Harry był przytłoczony. To lekceważenie było gorsze od raniących słów mężczyzny z tamtego wieczoru. Te wszystkie nerwy były zbyteczne, a jego chęci niepotrzebne. Czuł się źle. Nie pomagało też to, że zachowanie jego męża wydawało mu się jakieś podejrzane.

\- Nie rozumiesz! Nie musisz już chodzić do tego wstrętnego gada! Nie może cię już skrzywdzić, możesz…

\- Och zamknij się, Potter! Czyżbyś zapomniał, że to _Voldemort_?! Akurat tego to się po tobie nie spodziewałem. Powinieneś dobrze wiedzieć, że jego się nie drażni. – zauważył groźnie. – Uważasz, że nie może mnie już torturować, ale to wciąż jest Czarny Pan, równie dobrze może mnie zabić. – wysyczał.

\- Ale mógłbyś…

\- Nie zrezygnuje z mojej roli szpiega. Jeśli jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie jej, jest poddanie się jego woli zrobię to, zniosę wszystko. I nie powstrzymasz mnie. – oświadczył władczo, aż nastolatek się lekko skurczył w sobie. Mężczyzna wyglądał przerażająco.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu? – powiedział załamany. Cholera bał się o niego. Mimo wszystko.

\- Jestem tam potrzebny, szczególnie młodym śmierciożercom, a twoim rówieśnikom ze szkoły. Reszta jakoś mniej mnie obchodzi. – powiedział już spokojnie.

\- Malfoy. – wymruczał skonsternowany. O tym nie pomyślał.

\- Między innymi. – odpowiedział cicho i z lekkim zawahaniem. - A jeśli naprawdę chcesz pomóc, to opanuj te swoje medyczne umiejętności. Podejrzewam, że nieraz będziesz mi musiał pomóc. – oświadczył, a chłopak drgnął, po czym jego oczy zaświeciły się, jakby wstąpiła w niego nowa energia.

No tak, jego dziedzictwo może się przydać. Będzie pomocny, ktoś będzie go potrzebował w innej sprawie niż poświęcenie się dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata. To było takie… orzeźwiające.

Przyda się na coś. Będzie leczyć Severusa po każdym jego spotkaniu. Miał okazję zostać docenionym. Zawsze wszelkie pochwały po meczach quidittcha go motywowały, ale to był tylko sport. W dodatku często powtarzano, że odziedziczył to po swoim ojcu, a nie, że sam tą umiejętność wyćwiczył. Lubił też jak chwalono go za wiedzę w dziedzinie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Był w tym dobry i wiedział to, choć często gdy dostawał punkty na lekcjach sugerowano, że to dlatego, że jest z Gryffindoru. Ale to dalej była walka i oprócz ochronienia kogoś tarczą, na niewiele się przydawał.

Teraz mógł komuś _naprawdę_ pomóc, leczyć. Każdego dnia, a nie tylko sporadycznie, w końcu ludzie nie toczyli bitew codziennie. Bycie magomedykiem wydawało się na chwilę obecną takie piękne, choć dotychczas patrzył na to sceptycznie.

Nie widział siebie w białym kitlu i czepku jak pani Pomfrey. Bieganie i wymachiwanie nad leżącymi pacjentami różdżką wydawało się takie abstrakcyjne, nieosiągalne. Takie nie dla niego. Owszem, lubił pomagać. Ludzkie cierpienie zawsze wywoływało w nim smutek i chęć ratunku. Może dlatego zawsze brał udział w tych wszystkich eskapadach i niebezpiecznych intrygach. Po prostu nie widział dla siebie innego sposobu na czynienie pomocy jak walka. Teraz jednak pojawiła się możliwość zostania magomedykiem.

Zaczęło go ciekawić to, czy się do tego nadaje. Podobno odziedziczył naturalny instynkt i czasem będzie mógł u kogoś wykryć chorobę bez użycia zaklęcia skanującego. Brzmiało to obiecująco i będzie musiał sprawdzić jak dokładnie to działa.

Oprócz tej nagłej ekscytacji czuł też strach. Medycyna to trudny i wymagający zawód, w końcu chodzi o ratowanie ludzkiego życia. Każdy błąd, czy niedopatrzenie może mieć katastrofalne skutki. Lekarz musi posiadać ogromną wiedzę, być zręczny i posiadać stalowe nerwy. Musi być gotowy na możliwą śmierć pacjenta i to chyba najbardziej dręczyło nastolatka.

Chciał pomagać, leczyć, ale nie był pewny jak zareaguje na zgon swojego ewentualnego pacjenta. Nie pamiętał momentu śmierci swoich rodziców, ale za to był świadkiem zabójstwa Cedrica i chrzestnego. Po ich stracie cierpiał bardzo mocno. Do teraz nawet te wspomnienia wracają do niego w koszmarach. Czy byłby więc w stanie oglądać śmierć ludzi lub ich cierpienie na co dzień?

Nie wiedział, ale chciałby choć spróbować.

Severus chyba zauważył zmianę jego nastawienia, ponieważ uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Potem sięgnął znowu do szafy i wyciągnął jakieś dresy i koszulkę. Nie wiedział po co mu one, ale nie spodziewał się też, że wylądują na jego głowie.

\- Jak będę miał chwilę, pójdę do tej mugolskiej szkoły, w której się chowałeś, żeby odzyskać twój kufer. Najwyraźniej o nim zapomnieliśmy. Na razie musisz nosić to. Mógłbym ci też pozwolić chodzić w samych bokserkach, ale powiedziałem wczoraj Draco, że jak się będzie źle czuł, to żeby tu przyszedł. Wolę, żeby nie dostał zawału na twój widok, choć nawet nie wie, że to akurat _ty_ jesteś moim mężem. – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Ślizgoni.- Harry wywrócił oczami. Nie powinno go dziwić, że Snape jest wrednym draniem. Złośliwość to jego drugie imię. Zmarszczył jednak brwi zdziwiony. – Czekaj. Coś jest z nim nie tak? W ogóle kogo się mogę jeszcze spodziewać?

\- Oprócz nas i Draco, nikt nie wie o tym miejscu. – całkowicie olał jego pierwsze pytanie, co było podejrzane. Ale jeśli nie chciał o tym gadać, to nie naciskał. Kiedyś się pewnie dowie, na przykład kiedy chłopak się tu zjawi. – No i patrząc na jego charakter, nie przyjdzie tu zapewne jeszcze przez kilka dni, więc nie główkuj tak. – dodał uszczypliwie.

Czy on kiedykolwiek mówił, że lubi jego wredny charakter? Musiał być zapewne chory, żeby tak twierdzić.

\- Postaram się. – zironizował. Przyglądał się jak jego mąż odpowiada mu złośliwym uśmiechem po czym kieruje się do wyjścia. – Czekaj! – zawołał za nim. – O której wrócisz? – na uniesioną w górę brew, zarumienił się lekko. – Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, na kiedy coś dobrego ugotować. – wytłumaczył odwracając na bok głowę.

\- Nie wcześniej jak na osiemnastą. – odpowiedział uprzejmie. A gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi zawołał z rozbawieniem. - Miłego dnia, Harry!

Nie zdążył mu nawet odpowiedzieć, ale i nie był pewien czy dałby radę. Był tak bardzo zaskoczony słowami mężczyzny, że zabrakło mu słów. Zapewne gdyby go teraz widział, zaśmiewałby się z jego głupiej miny. W życiu nawet się nie spodziewał, że usłyszy od niego coś takiego. Co prawda ton jakiego użył był lekko ironiczny i miał uszczypliwy charakter, ale samo to, że wypowiedział właśnie te słowa…

Severus był po prostu mistrzem w wyprowadzaniu go z równowagi. Potrafił go zaskoczyć jak nikt inny, zezłościć szybciej niż inni, a czasem nawet rozbawić bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Czy będzie w stanie się kiedyś do tego przyzwyczaić? Pokręcił na to głową.

Nie powinien marnować czasu. Jeśli miał być dobrym leczniczym wsparciem dla swojego męża, musiał się zacząć uczyć o medycynie. Najpierw jednak potrzebował prysznica, wczoraj całkowicie o tym zapomniał. Miał nadzieję, że Severus nie ma nic przeciwko. Niby nie narzekał, że wciąż tu jest, nie twierdził, że brudzi, ani że mu przeszkadza. Wydawał się nawet zadowolony z tego jak Harry gotuje. Jednak nie mógł być niczego pewnym, jeśli chodzi o tego mężczyznę.

No i w końcu nie zdążyli porządnie porozmawiać. Snape zachowywał się dziwnie, był spięty, ostrożny i udzielał raczej krótkich odpowiedzi. Nie wykazywał oznak zainteresowania by choć odrobinę dogłębniej wyjaśnili sobie ich sytuację. To co wydarzyło się kilka minut temu, Harry najtrafniej określiłby mianem „ucieczki". Był ciekawy gdzie jego mąż się tak śpieszył, ale nie miał pewności, że gdyby zapytał, ten by mu odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Raczej uważał, że rozpocząłby w ten sposób kolejną rozmowę pełną zaczepek, szyderstw i ironii. I nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że taki właśnie mężczyzna ma charakter, to czasem po prostu wolał unikać takich pogawędek. Były one trochę męczące.

Mimo to wziął ubrania, które rzucił mu Snape, po czym udał się do łazienki.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że przywita go tak nieznośny zapach, że aż musiał się cofnąć. Nie było to nic, z czymkolwiek się dotąd spotkał. Coś drażniło go w nos i nie było to związane z higieną. Odór był nienaturalny, sztuczny, _skażony_. Przyprawiał go o mdłości.

Próbował zatkać sobie jedną ręką nos i oddychać przez usta, drugą przytrzymując drzwi, ale i to nie pomogło. Czuł ten zapach nawet przez skórę. Zawadzał mu. Śledził wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie szukając źródła tego smrodu, ale nie natrafił na nic niepokojącego. To było tak okropne, że aż piekły go oczy. Odruchowo zamknął je i wyrzucił przed siebie obronnie jedną rękę.

Wtedy właśnie zareagowała jego magia, wyrywając mu się na chwilę, po czym niekomfortowy odór zniknął. Wciąż w powietrzu wisiały jego zalążki, ale to nie było nic znaczącego. Raczej sygnalizowało, że źródło zapachu było tu, ale już odeszło. Zszokowany i przygotowany niemal na wszystko otworzył oczy i znów się rozejrzał. Większość pomieszczenia wyglądała tak samo jak wcześniej. Z tym jednym szczegółem, że brakowało kosza na pranie.

Co w nim mogło być takiego, co tak bardzo wstrząsnęło nastolatkiem? Skoro znikł, to się raczej nie dowie. Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że oprócz tego, co tak przeraźliwie cuchnęło, w koszu nie było nic ważnego dla Severusa. Miałby wtedy kłopoty, szczególnie, ze nawet nie wiedział jak sprawił, że przedmiot wyparował.

Trochę pełen obaw, otworzył szeroko drzwi i podparł je krzesłem. Zanim odważy się wziąć kąpiel, musiał wywietrzyć pomieszczenie. Chciał być po prostu pewien, że coś podobnego nie znokautuje go pod prysznicem. Otworzył też okno w sypialni, ale nie wiedział czy gorące letnie powietrze cokolwiek pomoże.

To była kolejna dziwna rzecz, która przydarzyła się Harry`emu w życiu. Jeśli zdarzy mu się to ponownie, to wtedy się nad tym głęboko zastanowi. Zarówno rozważy to, skąd się takie odczucia biorą, co je powoduje i co może z tym zrobić. Był jednak świadomy, że połowa jego życia składała się z niezrozumiałych wydarzeń i mogło być to coś jednorazowego. Rozmyślanie nad tym mogło być stratą czasu. Musiał po prostu czekać.

Pozwolił tym myślom odpłynąć i skupił się na bardziej prostych aspektach jego życia. Na przykład, od czego powinien zacząć swoją naukę. Może teoria magii leczniczej, albo autonomia ciała człowieka, czy od razu jakieś zaklęcia? Nie wiedział, ale może wśród zbiorów od jego mamy znajdzie się tam coś takiego jak „przewodnik jak zostać dobrym magomedykiem".

Oprócz tego zastanawiał się też, co dobrego ugotować na kolację, żeby zaskoczyć Severusa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Mimo, że dzień zaczął się dla niego nawet przyjemnie, Snape nie mógł tego powiedzieć o ciągu dalszym.

Jak tylko przybył do swojego laboratorium, od razu wziął się za badanie krwi jego chrześniaka. Jednak po kilku godzinach przeróżnych testów, nie dowiedział się nic. Według danych Draco był całkowicie zdrowy. Wyniki były perfekcyjne, ale Severusowi wydawały się aż zbyt poprawne. To nie było normalne biorąc pod uwagę to co widział.

Martwił się o chrześniaka i po tych wszystkich badania, naprawdę przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy „rodzinne szaleństwo", nie ma z tym czegoś wspólnego. Jednak jeśli chodzi o problemy psychiczne, Severus nie mógł nic zdziałać. Ani się na tym nie znał, ani za bardzo nie chciał się w tym babrać. Wolał więc zostać przy swoich eliksirach i podstawach medycyny.

Nastolatek był chory, a jeśli przyczyna nie pochodziła od krwi, to nie miał innego pomysłu. To był chyba jedyny aspekt w dziedzinie uzdrowicielstwa na którym się znał. Często zdarzało mu się używać krew zwierzęcą w eliksirach, więc wiedział o niej prawie wszystko. Nie wszyscy jednak zdawali sobie sprawę, że równą wiedzę posiadał też o tej ludzkiej. To były zakazane informacje, więc utrzymywał je w tajemnicy.

Wydawało mu się więc, że kilka z symptomów, o których mówił Draco, może być spowodowane magicznym zakażeniem krwi. Mogło ono wywołać trudności ze snem, zmęczenie, ból mięśni, nudności, bark apetytu i ogólnie złe samopoczucie. Żałował, że nie przyjrzał się skórze chłopaka w poszukiwaniu charakterystycznych dla tej dolegliwości, drobnych zaczerwień w okolicach serca. Symptomy te mogły być właśnie wywołane brakiem tolerancji na pojawienie się Mrocznego Znaku. Powstał za pomocą mrocznej magii, która wniknęła do krwiobiegu nastolatka poprzez ranę na ramieniu, dlatego młode ciało nastolatka mogło mieć trudności z przyjęciem tej energii do swojego ciała.

Nie było to trudne do wyleczenia. Co prawda wymagało kilku skomplikowanych do uwarzenia mikstur, które też były drogie, a zdobycie ich kłopotliwe. Ministerstwo miało awersję do używania mrocznej magii, a tych którzy mieli z nią głębszy kontakt, nie traktowali zbyt dobrze. Dlatego ściśle kontrolowali handel tych właśnie eliksirów. Oczywiście po co komu potrzebne kupowanie tych specyfików, gdy można być Mistrzem Eliksirów i samemu je uwarzyć?

Severus może i brałby pod uwagę ich przygotowanie, ale nie miał pewności, że zadziałają. Mogły za to wyrządzić jeszcze większe szkody, jeśli zakażenie krwi nie byłoby powodem stanu Draco. Wyniki badań nie wskazywało na nic podobnego, dlatego mężczyzna nie zamierzał ryzykować. Musiał wymyślić coś innego.

Wiedział że jego chrześniak nie zgodzi się na pójście do Munga na badania. Nie lubił szpitali no i pojawienie się tam kogoś z tak znaczącej w ich społeczności rodziny, mogło wywołać wiele plotek. W końcu Malfoyowie mogą sobie pozwolić na prywatnego lekarza. Mogłoby to być podejrzane gdyby go tam przyprowadził.

Z jakiegoś powodu też, nastolatek nie powiedział o swoim stanie Narcyzie i Lucjuszowi. Dlatego nie chciał prosić przyjaciela o wezwanie ich rodzinnego medyka. Sam mógłby jakiegoś wezwać, ale nie znał nikogo zaufanego oprócz Pomfrey, a bez zezwolenia dyrektora nie mógł jej wyrwać z pracy w Hogwarcie. Nawet w wakacje. Było go oczywiście stać na najlepszego, prywatnego magomedyka, ale znalezienie takiego mogło być problematyczne, ponieważ jego reputacja mu w tym przeszkadzała. Nikt raczej nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia.

W tej właśnie sytuacji miał nadzieję, że jego małżeństwo z Potterem coś zmieni w jego życiu. Tak żeby to wszystko nie było takie kłopotliwe. Musiał jednak jeszcze trochę poczekać, ponieważ informacja o ich ślubie nie trafiła jeszcze do ministerstwa i opinii publicznej. Mógł się jednak uśmiechać ironicznie na wyobrażenie przyszłych artykułów w Proroku. Już teraz świat szalał, kiedy na jaw wyszło skandaliczne zachowanie Dumbledore`a. Prawdziwa sensacja jednak pojawi się dopiero gdy głównym tematem gazety będzie małżeństwo Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Magiczne społeczeństwo zdębieje ze zdumienia.

Chciał trochę odsunąć ten moment w czasie. Wystarczyło mu zmartwień, a ta cała nagonka na chłopaka zapewne odbije się też na nim. I tak już jeden artykuł podniósł mu ciśnienie. Po tym jak odkryto poczynania dyrektora, zaczęto podważać też jego inne decyzje. Pojawiały się spekulacje na temat jego pozycji Jasnego Pana, czy zasłużył sobie na nią sprawiedliwie, czy jednak szedł po trupach? Podważano jego zdrowie psychiczne. Zarzucali mu demencje lub uraz po pokonaniu już jednego Czarnego Pana. Społeczeństwo przyczepiło się też do jego pozycji jako dyrektor szkoły.

I tu właśnie Severus przeklinał całą tą sytuacje. Wiele osób wypowiedziało się na temat fatalnego dobierania nauczycieli Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przez Albusa. I mieli rację, jednak spore grono twierdzi też, że wybór jego, Snape`a, na pozycje nauczyciela eliksirów jest równie błędne. Wszyscy znają go jako Śmierciożercę i nie pomagają zeznania Dumbledore`a z przeszłości. Szczególnie teraz gdy jego poczytalność jest podważana. Wystarczy poczekać, a dostanie wezwanie na kolejne przesłuchanie.

Tak bardzo nie miał na to ochoty. Niektórzy aurorzy nie są wcale lepsi od Śmierciożerców. Potrafią być niezwykle brutalni, a to że nie używają _Cruciatusa_ do wydobywania z oskarżonych informacji, niczego nie zmienia. Tak jak słudzy Czarnego Pana, uważają tortury za najlepszy sposób do przesłuchań.

Odgonił szybko te wszystkie rozmyślania. Nie czas na to. Jego priorytetem było teraz znalezienie lekarstwa dla jego chrześniaka. Skoro nie mógł poradzić się jakiegoś medyka, musiał działać na własną rękę. Sam przeprowadzi badania i testy, poczyta różnego rodzaju księgi na temat uzdrowicielstwa, może na coś trafi. Miał nadzieję, że jak nic by nie znalazł, to na podstawie zebranych informacji uda mu się stworzyć odpowiedni eliksir. Przynajmniej taki który załagodzi objawy i da mu więcej czasu na zdobycie lekarstwa. Może w między czasie nastolatek znajdzie rozum i poprosi jednak rodziców o pomoc. Dziwił się też trochę, że ci nic nie zauważyli.

Ale to nie ważne, nie powinien się wtrącać w ich rodzinne sprawy. Przeglądał swój składzik szukając przydatnych eliksirów. Draco twierdził, że ma problemy ze snem, albo raczej, że sen nie przynosi mu ukojenia. Czuje się wciąż tak samo zmęczony mimo przespanych godzin. Dlatego postanowił, że zacznie właśnie od tego. Zgarnął z półki dwie fiolki eliksiru energetycznego i opisał na kartce sposób dawkowania. Postąpił tak samo z eliksirem na apetyt, koncentrację, regenerującym i odżywczym.

Dobrał każdego tak, aby starczyło ich na cały tydzień. Napisał do chrześniaka szczegółowy opis jak ma je stosować, o jakich porach, dawkach i w jakich okolicznościach ma je zażywać. Zaznaczył, że chłopak musi skupić się najbardziej na szukaniu jakichś zmian w swoim stanie, dlatego najważniejszy eliksir to był ten na koncentracje. Nie mógł przegapić niczego. Severus chciał, aby chrześniak opisywał mu wszystko co zauważy po zażywaniu tych specyfików. Czy wystąpią jakieś skutki negatywne, pozytywne, a może nie będzie ich wcale. Dosłownie wszystko.

Pierwszy tydzień miał być najgorszy, ponieważ Snape chciał przynajmniej mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, który pozwoli mu zmniejszyć zakres poszukiwań leku. Na razie mógł jedynie szukać różnych zaklęć wzmacniających organizm i eliksirów odżywczych. To było naprawdę mało, ponieważ według tych danych mógł zmniejszyć zakres swoich poszukiwań tylko o połowę. Istniała ogromna ilość chorób, które w pierwszym stadium leczenia wymagały stosowania tych zabiegów.

Potrzebował konkretów, jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Planował już odwiedzić księgarnie na Pokątnej i jakąś bibliotekę. Może się nawet pokusi zapytać Pottera o jakieś rodzinne zapiski, w końcu jego Linia krwi miała to swoje medyczne dziedzictwo. W ogóle musi go więcej dopytać na ten temat, bo kompletnie nic nie wie poza kilkoma informacjami na temat ich więzi. Ale faktycznie chłopak wcześniej zaznaczył, że nie będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć mu na jego pytania od razu. On sam wie bardzo mało. Snape musiał czekać, a do zbytnio cierpliwych ludzi nie należał.

Na razie nie mógł nic więcej zrobić w sprawie choroby Draco, więc zebrał wszystko co chciał i udał się znowu do Malfoy Manor. Tam jednak nie zastał nikogo. Według słów skrzata, wszyscy udali się na jakieś przyjęcie do Nottów. Z głośnym westchnieniem więc kazał przekazać paczkę bezpośrednio do rąk nastolatka jak tylko ten wróci do siebie. Poprosił też skrzata, aby poinformował Lucjusza, że chce się z _Nim_ widzieć jak tylko będzie miał czas, więc niech wyśle do niego sowę z terminem spotkania.

Lekko zmęczony aportował się już tylko do mugolskiej szkoły, gdzie ukrywał się Harry. Musiał wziąć jego kufer. Karcił się w myślach za to, że w ogóle o nim zapomniał. Zganiał to na przemęczenie i tą całą sytuację z Potterem. Był na tyle zaaferowany jego złym stanem zdrowia, że zapominał o tak prozaicznych rzeczach. To było do niego całkowicie niepodobne.

W ogóle jakoś dziwnie zaczął się zachowywać w pobliżu chłopaka. Od paru dni sam siebie nie poznaje. Coś musiało być na rzeczy. Jakby się tak dogłębnie nad tym zastanowić, to wszystko zaczęło się gdy przeczytał ten artykuł w proroku. Ale czy parę faktów mogło tak na niego wpłynąć? Co prawda był zszokowany tym co przeczytał i odczuwał wstyd, ponieważ przez te parę lat niesłusznie ranił chłopaka swoimi uwagami na temat, według niego, usłanego różami dzieciństwa.

Dodatkowo też nowe informacje zachwiały jego zaufaniem do dyrektora. Czuł się zraniony, ponieważ zawsze myślał, że ma w starym czarodzieju oparcie. Uważał go za swojego przybranego ojca. Oczywiście tylko w myślach, ale jednak. Dlatego kiedy się okazało, że _nawet_ jego ulubieniec, Złoty Chłopiec był przez większość życia manipulowany, hodowany na pionka, zaczął się zastanawiać jakie były prawdziwe uczucia Albusa do niego. Został przygarnięty, uratowany od śmierci, ktoś wreszcie o niego dbał, troszczył się. Ale czy to było prawdziwe? Oprócz roli szpiega nie był nikim szczególnym dla czarodziejskiego świata, dlaczego więc Dumbledore wciąż trzymał go przy sobie?

Miał tak wiele pytań. Na odpowiedzi musiał jednak poczekać, własnoręcznie zbierać informacje. Problemem były też jego emocje, których nie umiał opanować. Starał się jak mógł, ale takiej dawki wrażeń nie miał od dłuższego czasu i kompletnie na to nie przygotowany, pozwolił im sobą sterować. I nawet jeśli teraz był spokojny, to zagłębianie się w to co się wydarzyło, powodowało jedynie, że miał więcej pytań.

Nie umiał się skupić. Płynął z prądem zamiast analizować każdy swój krok jak to było dotychczas. Zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie jak na niego. Mógł się porównać do swojej młodzieńczej wersji, gdzie jako nastolatek często zdarzało mu się naśladować czyjeś zachowanie, żeby nie musieć widzieć własnych błędów. Próbował się dopasować do rówieśników i uciekał przed prawdą.

Sytuacja się powtarzała. Tym razem jednak był tego świadom i chciał temu jakoś zapobiec. Musiał wrócić do swojej chłodnej maski, nawet przed Potterem. W jego obecności było to trudniejsze, ale musiał choć spróbować. Dzisiejszy ranek nie mógł się powtórzyć. Wciąż się zarzekał, że odbędzie z chłopakiem długą i poważną rozmowę, a gdy tylko go widział, te myśli zbiegały na dalszy plan. Miał ochotę się z nastolatkiem podroczyć, pożartować, a może nawet zainicjowałby coś między nimi.

I przerażało go to niezmiernie. Nigdy taki nie był. Dlatego udawał, że jest spokojny, że nie rusza go to o czym mówi chłopak. Był miły i żartował lekko. Robił wszystko, aby jak najszybciej wyjść. I choć znalezienie lekarstwa dla chrześniaka było dobrą wymówką, to w tamtym momencie całkowicie o tym nie myślał. Musiał wyjść i uspokoić swój umysł.

Prawda była taka, że czuł ulgę słysząc każdą z zalet, jakie daje mu przysięga chłopaka. To było coś niezwykłego i mając takie możliwości, czuł wolność. Nie kłamał kiedy mówił, że pozostanie na razie u boku Czarnego Pana, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie musiał. To samo tyczyło się Dumbledore`a, postanowił, że zostanie w Zakonie. Jego lojalność całkowicie przechyliła się na stronę Pottera i żaden z obecnych Panów nie będzie w stanie tego zmienić, ale Severus uważał, że najsłuszniej postąpi, jeśli będzie kontynuował swoją rolę szpiega. Mając informacje z pierwszej ręki, będzie mógł być zawsze o krok przed nimi.

Myślenie o tym sprawiało, że się rozluźniał. W końcu bycie szpiegiem wychodziło mu najlepiej. Będzie w stanie dzięki temu ochraniać nastolatka. Nie mieli na chwilę obecną żadnego planu na przyszłość. To była kolejna rzecz, którą musiał przedyskutować z chłopakiem. Co z jego misją pokonania Czarnego Pana? Od wyjawienia prawdy co do postępowania dyrektora, to wszystko stało się bardziej skomplikowane.

Severus chciałby odpocząć. Był zmęczony tymi emocjami i tyloma niewiadomymi. Mógłby zrzucić to wszystko na drugi plan i po prostu spędzić swój wolny czas nad jakąś książką lub ważąc jakiś interesujący eliksir. Jednak nie pozwalał sobie na choć chwilę wytchnienia. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli się teraz zatrzyma, to później tego pożałuje. Choć i teraz nie było łatwo.

Jakiś głos w głowie wciąż mu podpowiadał, że to jeszcze nie koniec kłopotów. Nie ważne jak bardzo czułby się przytłoczony, zagrożenie czai się na każdym rogu. I było w tych słowach bardzo wiele prawdy, ponieważ stojąc w szkolnym składziku na sprzęt sportowy, mógł zadawać sobie jedynie jedno pytanie. Dlaczego nie przyszedł tu wcześniej?

Kufer Pottera faktycznie tam był, ale nie można było powiedzieć, że był w nienaruszonym stanie. Przeciwnie, był zdewastowany. Wieko kufra było oberwane i pęknięte. W jednym miejscu nawet był czarny ślad, jakby został uderzony wybuchającym lub podobnym do niego zaklęciem. Wszędzie po pomieszczeniu porozrzucane były jakieś szmaty i pergaminy. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się zauważył szkolną szatę nastolatka, więc wywnioskował, że to wszystko to były ubrania Pottera.

_Cholera_. Ktoś okradł chłopaka. Nie wiedział co dokładnie Harry posiadał, więc nawet nie domyślał się czego ktokolwiek mógł szukać w jego rzeczach. Miał jednak złe przeczucia. Wnioskując po zniszczeniach, kufer chłopaka był dobrze zabezpieczony i ktoś musiał się porządnie wysilić, aby go otworzyć. Dlatego w środku musiało się znajdować coś ważnego.

Nie mógł zostać tam zbyt długo. Przywołał zaklęciem wszystkie rzeczy Harry`ego i przeniósł się z powrotem do mieszkania. W domu unosił się przyjemny zapach, ale mężczyzna nie zwracał na to uwagi. Przede wszystkich chciał wiedzieć, co rabuś mógł ukraść z kufra nastolatka. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Snape nie przejąłby się tak bardzo, ale miał świadomość, że akurat z Potterem wszystko jest możliwe. To co zostało zabrane, musi być ważne.

Obawiał się lekko odpowiedzi. Mimo to postawił przed zaskoczonym nastolatkiem jego zniszczony kufer i wszystkie znalezione przedmioty. Postanowił, że tym razem nie da się pochłonąć tym denerwującym emocjom i przeprowadzi z Potterem prawdziwą rozmowę. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

\- Sprawdź czy czegoś brakuje. – rozkazał na wstępie. Patrząc po chwili, jak zdenerwowany chłopak przeszukuje swoje rzeczy, miał ochotę zakląć. Z każdym przerzuconym na bok przedmiotem, Potter coraz bardziej bladł. – Czyli jednak. Co miałeś tam tak cennego, że złodziej musiał rozerwać twój kufer na kawałki, żeby to dostać? – kiedy ten nie odpowiadał, złapał go za ramiona i mocno potrząsnął. – Gadaj, Potter! Co chowałeś w kufrze?! Co zniknęło!?

\- Wszystko. – wymamrotał tępo nastolatek. Oczy miał szeroko otworzone i wpatrywał się w niego przerażony. – Zabrali mi wszystko. – wzrok mu się zaszklił, a warga zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać. O nie, nie chciał mieć tu beczącego bachora.

\- Co to znaczy, że zabrali ci wszystko? Co było tak cenne, że chce ci się ryczeć? – zapytał trochę uszczypliwie, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby powstrzymał się od odrobiny złośliwości. Nawet ta sytuacja tego nie zmieni.

\- Mój prywatny dziennik. – zaczął cicho. – Moja peleryna, miotła, album ze zdjęciami. – Przełknął głośno ślinę. – Kieł bazyliszka i… - po policzku spłynęła mu pierwsza łza, a oddech na chwilę się urwał.

\- I.. ? No dawaj, Potter, mów! – tracił cierpliwość.

\- …przepowiednia. – wyznał zamykając oczy. – Zniknęła przepowiednia.


	9. Chapter 9

Betowała: Elen12 (PanteraMglista)

Zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej karcił się w myślach za swoje gadulstwo przed Zakonem. Był świadom tego, że zachowuje się dziwnie i mówił za dużo. Winą oczywiście obarczał Pottera, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie powinno tak być. Od lat pielęgnował w sobie ślizgońską przebiegłość. Zatajanie faktów lub wypowiadanie prawdy w zawoalowany sposób, to był jeden z jego talentów. Wyćwiczył go niemal do perfekcji.

Teraz jednak czuł, jakby to wszystko prysło jak bańka mydlana. Zachowywał się jak inny człowiek. Nie mógł pohamować słów przed dyrektorem i było mu z tym źle. Miał wrażenie, jakby został pokonany. Mógłby tłumaczyć się buzującymi emocjami, napiętą atmosferą, przemęczeniem lub czymś podobnym. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wydarzyło się tak wiele. Słowa wtedy wypływały z niego mimowolnie i Severus wstydził się takiej odsłony swojej osobowości. Myślał głównie o tym, że powinien coś z tym zrobić, poprawić się.

Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ przez ostatnie pół godziny z jego gardła wydobywał się jedynie krzyk. W tym momencie chciał móc powiedzieć cokolwiek. Chciał się wytłumaczyć, opowiedzieć co się wydarzyło, wyjaśnić całe to nieporozumienie, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Nie interesowało go co powie. Ważne było tylko to, aby zdołało uspokoić jego Pana i przerwać te tortury.

Voldemort był wściekły. Gdy tylko Severus znalazł się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co jego Pan, oberwał _Cruciatusem_. W Sali znajdowało się jeszcze zaledwie trzech Śmierciożerców z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Każdy z nich miał inną minę patrząc na jego męki. Bellatrix oczywiście szczerzyła się radośnie, Lucjusz stał z obojętnością wymalowaną na twarzy, a Nott ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Mimo to, że intencje mieli inne, każdy był ciekawy rozwoju wydarzeń.

\- W końcu raczyłeś się zjawić, Severusie. – wysyczał wściekle. – Nie wiem, czy mam cię pochwalić za odwagę, że jednak się zjawiłeś, po tym czego się dowiedziałem, czy raczej powinienem zabić cię od razu za głupotę. – powiedział rzucając kolejny raz klątwę torturującą. Nie trzymał go pod nią długo, ale Snape obrywał niemal po każdym zdaniu wypowiedzianym przez jego Pana. Nie miał więc czasu na odpowiedzi. – Mam tak wiele pytań, ale też jestem na tyle wściekły, że mogę nie zdążyć zadać choć jednego, nim zdechniesz z bólu. – wymruczał zimno atakując kolejny raz.

Tyrada Voldemorta trwała dość długo, był atakowany wciąż i wciąż, a wymęczony Severus oddychał ciężko. Gardło miał zdarte i trząsł się niekontrolowanie. Gdyby nawet chciał teraz coś powiedzieć, nie wiedział czy wydobyłby z siebie coś innego niż charczenie. Dodatkowo, po takiej dawce bólu, miał zamglony umysł i trudniej mu było zorientować się w sytuacji. Czuł, że jeśli jego Pan się nie uspokoi, wkrótce straci zmysły.

Wiedział jednak, że to miał być dopiero początek.

\- Lucjusz przybliżył mi odrobinę sytuację i wiem, że prosiłeś o osobistą audiencję. Jednak dlaczego nie miałbym pozwolić moim najwierniejszym ludziom patrzeć, jak cię upokarzam? – uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Zasłużyłeś na karę, Severusie Snape. I chcę żebyś zapamiętał ją do końca życia.

Tego obawiał się najbardziej. Wiedział jeż wcześniej, że jeśli powie coś nieodpowiedniego, będzie tego żałować, a konsekwencje odczuje równie dotkliwie co dzisiejsze „powitanie". Dodatkowe pary uszu tylko utrudniały sytuację. Musiał jakoś z tego wybrnąć i pozbyć się widowni. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tak jak się spodziewał z jego gardła wydobyło się jedynie niezrozumiałe charczenie, a pod wpływem bólu jakie wywołało, zakaszlał mocno. Było źle.

Przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Pottera na temat korzyści jakie daje mu przysięga i korciło go, aby z tego skorzystać. Mógłby umocnić swoją wolę, porzucić chęć podporządkowania się temu draniowi, zostać niezależnym. Nie musiałby wtedy już więcej znosić tych tortur. Czuł też podekscytowanie na tą myśl. Kusiło go, aby tą siłę wypróbować, sprawdzić jej granice.

Pokusa była ogromna.

Wiedział jednak też, że takie działanie miałoby swoje konsekwencje. Voldemort poczułby na sobie swój własny gniew, a to wprawiłoby go tylko w jeszcze większą wściekłość. Severus musiałby walczyć o swoje życie, bądź się tłumaczyć. Tego drugiego jednak nie mógł zrobić, ponieważ zdradziłby wtedy jedną z tajemnic Pottera. Tak czy inaczej, kłóciło się to z jego wcześniejszym postanowieniem, że pozostanie w szeregach Czarnego Pana. Musiał więc wykombinować coś innego.

Po nieudanej próbie wypowiedzenia się, zrezygnował w ogóle z otwierania ust. Podpierając się na drżących rękach, przenosił swój wzrok z Voldemorta na Śmierciożerców. Chciał w ten sposób pokazać, że nie odezwie się, dopóki pozostali znajdują się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Zdążył wykonać ten gest dwa razy, zanim znowu oberwał _Cruciatusem_.

\- Jesteś uparty i inteligentny, Snape. Zdaję sobie więc sprawę z tego, że nie narażałbyś się na więcej bólu, gdybyś nie miał ważnego powodu. – powiedział przechadzając się po komnacie. – Mimo to trudno jest mi zrezygnować z dodatkowej rozrywki, dla twojego widzi mi się. Równie dobrze mógłbym zamknąć cię w lochu i torturować, aż wyśpiewasz mi wszystko co wiesz. – wysyczał zimno, a Mistrzowi Eliksirów przebiegł dreszcz po plecach. – Dam ci jednak ostatnią szansę, więc radzę ci wykorzystać moją dobroć bardzo rozsądnie. – uśmiechnął się mrocznie, a potem skierował swój wzrok na Malfoya. - Lucjuszu przeszukaj jego szatę, na pewno ma tam jakieś eliksiry przeciwbólowe lub niwelujące działanie Cruciatusa. Podaj mu je.

Snape bardzo się zdziwił takim postępowaniem Czarnego Pana. Reszta osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu również wydawała się zaskoczona. Jednak nikt nie protestował. Po chwili mężczyzna poczuł chłód szkła na swoich ustach i łapczywie wypił oferowane eliksiry. Nie dostał wymaganej dawki, aby mógł się poczuć komfortowo, ale wystarczyło, aby jego napięte boleśnie mięśnie, rozluźniły się odrobinę, a zdarte gardło nie było tak dokuczliwe.

\- Teraz Severusie, chcę abyś powiedział mi jedno słowo, które przekona mnie, do wysłuchania cię na osobności. – uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Zadziw mnie, wystarczy tylko jedno słowo, nie więcej. – powiedział przypatrując mu się uważnie.

Myśli Snape`a gnały w zastraszającym tempie. Pomimo tego, że umysł wciąż miał ogarnięty bólem, skupił się nad odpowiedzią tak bardzo, że dał radę zepchnąć wszelkie inne wydarzenia na dalszy plan. A pytanie było bardzo trudne. Głowił się, co byłoby na tyle warte uwagi, że przekonałoby Czarnego Pana do okazania swojego _miłosierdzia_. I jak na złość, wszystko wydawało się banalne.

Małżeństwo. No cóż, poślubił Pottera tak jak jego Pan chciał i według jego wcześniejszych słów, Lucjusz już powiedział co nieco na ten temat, więc to odpadało. Nie dałoby rady zaspokoić ciekawości Voldemorta.

Znak. To już prędzej zdałoby egzamin, ale miał świadomość, że w pomieszczeniu są jeszcze inni Śmierciożercy. To słowo wzbudziłoby tylko niepotrzebne pytania, a wyjaśnianie tego było niebezpieczne. Miał jeszcze trochę rozsądku, który pozwala mu pozostać przy życiu.

Dumbledore. Nawiązywanie do działań dyrektora też było kłopotliwe, ponieważ Czarny Pan nienawidził starca, a po ostatnich rewelacjach dotyczących jego postępowania wobec Pottera, jest w tym temacie jeszcze bardziej drażliwy niż zwykle. W dodatku oddalił się przecież od niego i nie wiedział nic konkretnego na temat jego aktualnych planów.

To były trzy słowa, które _mimo wszystko_, wydawały mu się odpowiednie. Każde dotyczyło jego sytuacji i osoby. W swoich dalszych rozmyślaniach miał tylko wyrazy opisujące lub nawiązujące do Pottera. Były to jednak równie niebezpieczne tematy.

Dziedzictwo. Byłby głupcem, gdyby wyjawił jego magiczny spadek. To mogła być ta sławna _moc, która pokona Czarnego Pana_. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to była tajemnica, którą musiał zatrzymać do grobowej deski. Według słów nastolatka, to nawet nie powinien o niej wiedzieć. Dlatego był to dla niego temat tabu.

Dursleyowie. Zaświtało mu gdzieś w podświadomości to, że Voldemorta mogłaby zaciekawić sytuacja rodzinna Harry`ego. Ostatnio wydawało się to jedną z rzeczy, na których jego Pan najbardziej się skupił czytając artykuł. Widział w tym okazję do zjednania sobie chłopaka. Jednak poza kilkoma faktami o jego aktualnym stanie, Severus nic nie wie. Nie miał wystarczająco czasu na tak dokładne rozmowy z chłopakiem.

Przepowiednia. Miał ochotę zadrżeć na tą myśl. Budziła niechciane wspomnienia, dlatego chciał usilnie zapomnieć o tym słowie. Mimo to nie był w stanie. Wiedział, że zdobyłby tym pełną uwagę Voldemorta. Mógłby z łatwością uzyskać to czego chce. I to go przerażało.

To słowo uczepiło się go najbardziej, ponieważ nawiązywało do ostatnich wydarzeń. Sam był wstrząśnięty tym, że bachor zna całą przepowiednie oraz to, że trzymał ją jako wspomnienie w fiolce. Wciąż się zastanawiał po co w ogóle nastolatek wyciągał je ze swojego umysłu. Wydawało mu się to czystą głupotą. Ale nawet te myśli nie odgoniły jego poczucia winy, które podpowiadało mu, że to przez niego. Powinien był wcześniej pójść do tej mugolskiej szkoły. Powinien się wcześniej zorientować, że zostawił tam jego...

\- … kufer. – otworzył szeroko ze strachu oczy, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to na głos. Napiął mięśnie patrząc, jak pozostałe osoby w pomieszczeniu mrugają zaskoczone. Voldemort także. Trwał tak dobrych kilkanaście sekund, a kiedy chciał znów coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć się, oberwał zaklęciem torturującym.

Cóż, Czarny Pan znów był wściekły, a Severus przeklinał w myślach Pottera. Był niemal pewny, że jego cierpienie wywołane jest zbyt długim przebywaniem w obecności tego bachora. Jeszcze niedawno nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak nierozważne działanie. Z pomiędzy jego krzyku, dało się też słyszeć wesoły śmiech Bellatrix, który dodatkowo go rozsierdzał. Był na siebie taki wściekły. Mentalnie przygotowywał się już na długie przebywanie w lochach.

To co się wydarzyło było niewyobrażalnie absurdalne.

\- Nie ukrywam, że jestem zaskoczony. – powiedział Czarny Pan, kiedy przerwał tortury. –Mam wrażenie, że sobie ze mnie zakpiłeś, co mnie dodatkowo złości. Z drugiej strony za to, takie zachowanie do ciebie nie pasuje, co jest zastanawiające. – przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. - Ale przyznaje, że właśnie dlatego mnie zaciekawiłeś. Wstań Severusie i chodź za mną.

Nie patrząc za siebie, Voldemort podążył do wyjścia, a Snape nie mając innego wyjścia, również za nim poszedł. Nie wiedział skąd wziął wystarczająco sił, by się w ogóle podnieść, ale to, że jednak udało mu się przekonać Czarnego Pana na osobistą audiencję, dodało mu energii. Poczuł wielką ulgę, kiedy okazało się, że to przypadkowo wypowiedziane przez niego słowo, dało pożądany efekt. Kolejny raz miał ochotę wyklinać Pottera, tym razem jednak za to niewyobrażalnie głupie szczęście.

Kierowali się do prywatnych kwater jego Pana, co przerażało trochę Severusa. Nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać, ponieważ nigdy dotąd nie był w takiej sytuacji. Wszystkie spotkania odbywały się _zawsze_ w Sali audiencyjnej. Już wcześniej drżał na myśl o zostaniu z Czarnym Panem sam na sam, ale pocieszał się myślą, że tak musi być, jeśli chce przeżyć. To co miał do powiedzenia nie mogło trafić do uszu pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Jednak nie sądził, że będzie miał okazję zwiedzić prywatny gabinet Voldemorta.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Riddle usiadł za biurkiem i przypatrywał mu się z ironicznym uśmiechem. Snape natomiast nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana stało krzesło, ale nie chciał na nim siadać bez zaproszenia. Mógłby też uklęknąć, ale coś go od tego powstrzymywało. Dlatego stał na środku gabinetu i modlił się do Merlina, by się nie przewrócić. Jego nogi drżały i z ledwością utrzymywały jego ciało w pionie.

\- Zabawnie jest się przyglądać jak usiłujesz stać prosto, co doceniam. Ale nie przyprowadziłem cię tu dla rozrywki. Chcę odpowiedzi, więc doprowadź się do porządku i siadaj. – powiedział cicho, lecz z groźbą w głosie.

\- Dobrze, mój Panie. Dziękuję. – Snape pokłonił się z szacunkiem i odetchnął głęboko odsuwając sobie krzesło. Było okropnie niewygodne, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał narzekać. Cieszył się, że w ogóle pozwolono mu spocząć. Miał już dość bólu na dzisiaj.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mądrze wykorzystasz swoją sytuację. Nie chcę więcej rzucać na ciebie _Cruciatusa_, ponieważ nie przydasz mi się jako warzywo. Mimo wszystko jesteś dobrym sługą. – przyznał, choć wydawało się, że robi to niechętnie. – Nie mówię jednak, że tego nie zrobię, jeśli zasłużysz. – ostrzegł.

\- Rozumiem. – odpowiedział pokornie. Jego głos wciąż był ochrypły i bolało go gardło przy każdym słowie, ale był w stanie przynajmniej wyraźnie mówić.

\- Lucjusz powiedział mi, że twoje małżeństwo z Potterem jest czysto-magiczne, co jest naprawdę satysfakcjonujące. Jestem pod wrażeniem, mój sługo. Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu spraw. – Snape aż spiął mięśnie obawiając się nadciągającego pytania. Miał złe przeczucia. – Wyjaśnił, że postąpiłeś tak ze względu na zmianę planów Dumbledore`a, ale naprawdę zaskakujące jest to, że się udało. Magii nie da się oszukać. Nawet oklumencja tu nie pomoże. Musiałeś _naprawdę_ tego chcieć, Severusie. – Lord zmrużył lekko oczy i nachylił się nad biurkiem. – Dlatego odpowiedz mi _szczerze_, mój sługo. Czy jesteś mi wciąż lojalny?

I mężczyzna naprawdę chciał móc odpowiedzieć, że _tak_. To byłaby odpowiedź, która zadowoliłaby jego Pana, ale też i zakończyłaby się Cruciatusem. Tak samo jak gdyby powiedział _nie_. To pytanie było podchwytliwe, ponieważ Czarny Pan znał na nie odpowiedź. Mistrz Eliksirów rozpoznał to po spojrzeniu jakie Riddle posłał w jego kierunku. Prawdziwym znaczeniem tego pytania było sprawdzić, czy Snape będzie na tyle odważny, by odpowiedzieć szczerze, tak jak Voldemort tego chciał.

Skoro więc Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że każda odpowiedź prowadzi do bólu, to łatwiej mu będzie podjąć decyzję. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jakkolwiek by nie postąpił to było dopiero pierwsze pytanie i od niego zależało, jak potoczy się dalsza rozmowa. Mimo że, Czarny Pan go ostrzegł, to cała ta audiencja miała być grą. Grą o życie Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Nie. – nie zaskoczyło go wcale to, że chwilę później wił się na podłodze pod wpływem bólu. Klątwa trwała krótko, ale wiedział, że oberwie nią jeszcze kilka razy. Riddle chciał odpowiedzi, więc zadba o to, aby przeżył do ostatniego pytania. Później okaże się czy zasłużył, aby wyjść z jego gabinetu żywym.

\- Nie żebym się tego nie spodziewał, ale i tak jestem nieco zawiedziony. – przyznał z grymasem na wężowej twarzy. – Masz wiele zalet, których wymagam od moich sług. Można nawet powiedzieć, że jesteś z nich wszystkich najbardziej wszechstronny. Naprawdę cię szanuje, Severusie. Doceniam, że bierzesz moje słowa do serca, ale mam też ochotę cię stąd wyrzucić. Wiem jednak, że strata ciebie byłaby bardzo… dotkliwa.

Severus starał się zamaskować swoje zaskoczenie na taką ilość komplementów. Nie wiedział za bardzo jak zareagować na to oblicze Czarnego Pana. Starał się wymyślić coś odpowiedniego, kiedy podnosił się z powrotem na krzesło.

\- Dziękuje, mój Panie. Czuję się zaszczycony. – wymruczał zmęczony, ale i mile połechtany.

\- Wciąż się zastanawiam, co mam z tobą zrobić. – powiedział jakby naprawdę mocno zaprzątało mu to myśli. – Zdrada jest karana śmiercią i kusi mnie, żeby potraktować cię _Avadą_. Ale wiem też, że nie przyszedłeś na spotkanie bez powodu. Mogłeś się ukryć w bezpiecznym kokonie, jaki daje ci bycie małżonkiem Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Miałeś okazję uniknąć dalszej służby w moich szeregach, tak jak marzy o tym większość Śmierciożerców. Jednak przybyłeś. Pytanie tylko czy jako wróg, czy sojusznik? – gładził w zamyśleniu swoją różdżkę.

\- Nie śmiałbym ci się sprzeciwić, mój panie. Jestem tu, bo wciąż chcę ci służyć.

\- Dobra odpowiedź. Zawsze wiedziałeś co chciałbym usłyszeć, Severusie. – uśmiechnął się jadowicie. – Jednak przejdźmy dalej. Mówisz, że wciąż chcesz być moim sługą, ale ciekawi mnie dlaczego? Czy jesteś tu, bo popierasz moje ideały? Czy przybyłeś do mojego domu, dla mnie?

\- Nie. – krótka odpowiedź i kolejna klątwa. Snape wiedział, że nie powinien złościć Czarnego Pana. Jednak to było trudne, kiedy zadawał takiego rodzaju pytania i oczekiwał szczerości. To było nieuniknione i z każdą chwilą mężczyzna zastanawiał się czy faktycznie dobrze zrobił przychodząc tu. Równie dobrze mógłby teraz siedzieć w swoim ulubionym fotelu i rozmawiać z tym głupim nastolatkiem.

\- Twoja szczerość dzisiaj jest niezwykła, przynosi mi tak wiele radości. – zironizował z gniewnym wyrazem na twarzy. – Nie będę pytał komu jesteś lojalny, bo to oczywiste. Jednak chcę wiedzieć, co chcesz zyskać będąc wciąż w moich szeregach? – Severus westchnął głęboko. Ta cała rozmowa przebiega zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie to wcześniej wyobrażał.

\- Przede wszystkim chciałbym informacji. Przez wiele lat byłem twoim szpiegiem i pragnę dalej być na bieżąco w wydarzeniach. – odpowiedział pokornie.

\- Tak, byłeś mój. Teraz jednak już nie jesteś i nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym ci na to pozwolić?

No właśnie. Ten układ mógłby zadziałać tylko wtedy, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zaoferuje też coś ze swojej strony. Nie był pewny tylko co byłoby odpowiednie. Mogliby wymieniać się nawzajem informacjami, ale Voldemort był świadomy, że ze strony Snape`a będą one dawkowane bardzo skrupulatnie. Natomiast pozwalanie przebywać tak dobremu szpiegowi na swoich spotkaniach było niebezpieczne i nie działałoby na jego korzyść.

\- Chciałbym też być blisko młodych Śmiericożerców. – mężczyzna postanowił na razie wypowiedzieć wszystkie swoje żądania, dając tym sobie też trochę więcej czasu na przemyślenie warunków, aktualnie wątpliwego, układu. – Większość z nich to moi uczniowie i czuję się w zobow…

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci pozwolić na bycie wciąż moim sługą? – przerwał mu stanowczo. Widocznie zauważył starania Severusa. Mężczyzna nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Miał mniej czasu i musiał się ratować bardzo niebezpieczną grą. Mianowicie szantażem.

\- Nie zdradzę innym Śmierciożercom, jak pozbyłem się swojego Mrocznego Znaku. – powiedział szybko i spiął mocno mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na klątwę. Zdziwił się, kiedy nią nie oberwał, ale za to usłyszał głośny śmiech.

\- To niebywale odważne z twojej strony, Severusie. Ale też i głupie. Mógłbym faktycznie wziąć to pod uwagę, gdyby mi na tym zależało. Pamiętaj, że mogę cię zabić zanim stąd wyjdziesz i ta wielka tajemnica, nigdy nie opuści tego pomieszczenia. – zagroził wciąż wesoły.

\- Ja… - Mistrz Eliksirów musiał uspokoić oddech. W gardle zebrała mu się gula, która uniemożliwiała mu dalsze mówienie. _Cholera_. Próbował właśnie szantażować Voldemorata. Sama świadomość przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

\- Próbuj dalej, chciałbym abyś mnie zaskoczył. – prowokował do dalszych prób.

Miał pustkę w głowie. Jak na złość brakowało mu racjonalnych pomysłów. Nie pomagało mu też to, że po tak wielu dawkach klątwy torturującej, szumiało mu w głowie i miał wrażenie, że przy kolejnej próbie, po prostu zemdleje. To był kiepski scenariusz, ponieważ jeśli Voldemort nie miałby z niego pożytku, wrzuci go do lochów, albo od razu zabije. Nie miał też czasu grać na czas, ani kombinować.

\- Mógłbym… Chciałbym… Nie zdradziłbym.. Ja nie… - jego jąkanie przerwała klątwa Cruciatus. Tym razem była silniejsza.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć Severusie, że nie możesz mi nic zaoferować? Straciłem tylko na ciebie czas? – wysyczał stojąc nad jego drżącym ciałem i celując w niego różdżką. Najwyraźniej jego pokłady cierpliwości skończyły się, albo nie lubił tracić czasu na kogoś niezdecydowanego. – Czy jesteś gotowy umrzeć?

\- Ja… Mógłbym… - odetchnął głęboko, aby się uspokoić. – Nigdy nie podniosę na ciebie różdżki, panie. – powiedział pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl.

Minęła chwila ciszy. Sam Severus był trochę zaskoczony tym, co w końcu wydostało się z jego ust. Przypomniał sobie o tym co się dowiedział od Pottera. O tym, że samą wolą mógłby walczyć z Czarnym Panem. Jego siły magiczne znacząco wzrosły kiedy otrzymał magię swojego męża. Jeśli rozpocząłby pojedynek, istniała spora szansa, że zdoła przetrwać i uciec. Tylko czy było warto?

\- Właśnie o coś takiego mi chodziło. Czy to było takie trudne, mój sługo? – zapytał z lekką ironią, po czym usiadł z powrotem na swoim fotelu. Wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tym, co usłyszał.

\- Nie... rozumiem. – przyznał trochę zmieszany Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Zmieniłeś się Severusie. To słychać i czuć. Rozpoznaję w tobie magię Pottera, tą silną i buntowniczą aurę. Domyślam się, że podarował ci ją w momencie składania magicznej przysięgi. Nie chcę na razie wiedzieć, co go do tego skłoniło. To temat na inne spotkanie, jak już przemyślę dokładniej tą sytuację. Podejrzewam jednak, że skoro masz do niej dostęp, mógłbyś być naprawdę niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Jako mój sługa, musiałbyś wypełniać moje rozkazy, przekazywać mi informację, ale zawsze byłoby to zagrożenie, że kiedy się ode mnie odwrócisz, byłbyś groźniejszy niż Dumbledore. – przyznał z uśmiechem.

\- To niemożliwe. Przeceniasz mnie, mój panie. – odpowiedział lekko oszołomiony.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie wyczuć własnej mocy, ale ja mogę. I jej ilość przyprawia mnie o dreszcz ekscytacji. Poczułem to już wtedy, gdy przekroczyłeś próg mojej rezydencji. Takiego przeciwnika do walki nie miałem od lat. Potter jest silny, ale brak mu doświadczenia. I to jego głupie szczęście okropnie mnie wkurza. Dumbledore za to ma ogromną wiedzę i umiejętności, ale stracił już tą swoją żywiołowość i energię. Jest już po prostu starym prykiem. – skrzywił się odrobinę. – Co innego ty, mój sługo. Jesteś młody, doświadczony i potężny. Tak wiele magii. – wymruczał, jakby samo to zdanie sprawiało mu przyjemność. - Jestem gotów podjąć ryzyko, aby tylko mieć twoją siłę po swojej stronie. – oświadczył patrząc na niego zachłannie.

I czy to nie było to, o co walczył Mistrz Eliksirów? Słowa Voldemorta potwierdzały to, że zgodził się dopuścić kolejny raz Severusa do swojego boku. O to przecież walczył. Chciał dalej być szpiegiem. Tylko jakoś nie potrafił czuć z tego powodu radości. Raczej był lekko przygnębiony. Kolejny raz stracił swoją wolność. Tym razem jednak, wiedział na co się pisze. Cóż za ironia.

\- Nie zawiedziesz się na mnie, mój panie. – pochylił się w geście szacunku i odetchnął mimo to lekko z ulgą. Czyli jednak przeżyje dzisiejszy dzień.

\- Chcę, abyś wykonywał moje rozkazy tak jak dotychczas. Będziesz ważył eliksiry, szpiegował dyrektora i stawiał się na spotkania. Oczekuję, że mimo braku mojego Mrocznego Znaku, będziesz przychodził przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz, ale masz być. – uśmiechnął się mściwie, a potem kolejny raz rzucił niewybaczalne na Snape`a. – A to taka mała zapowiedź kary za usunięcie mojego symbolu.

\- Wybacz mi, Panie, ale nie zrobiłem tego celowo. To Potter… - nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu okropny ból w gardle. Zakaszlał głośno. Działanie eliksirów najwyraźniej osłabło.

\- Nie ważne jak to się stało, dopóki to się nie powtórzy. Oczekuję po prostu, że pozostanie to tajemnicą. Tyle mi wystarczy. – machnął na to ręką. – Jesteś człowiekiem honoru, Severusie. Dobrze o tym wiem, a dodatkowo potwierdziłeś to przychodząc do mnie w swojej marnej sytuacji. Nie będę więc od ciebie wymagał przysięgi, ale gdy dowiem się, że złamałeś dane mi słowo, pożałujesz. – zagroził.

\- Tak jest.

\- Dobrze, teraz wróćmy do tematu tego spotkania. Ciekawi mnie co tak ważnego kryje się za słowem „kufer".

Snape nie był nawet w stanie policzyć, ile razy podczas tego spotkania miał dreszcze strachu. Tak samo jak już stracił rachubę co do ilości klątw, którymi oberwał. Wspomnienie zniszczonych rzeczy Pottera przywoływało niebezpieczne myśli. Temat przepowiedni nie powinien w ogóle się pojawić podczas tego spotkania. Przez chwilę mężczyzna nawet żałował, że wypytywał chłopaka o zaginione przedmioty. Gdyby o nich nie wiedział, nie musiałby się teraz tak martwić.

Jednak skąd mógłby wiedzieć, że dosłownie parę minut po powrocie do mieszkania, dostanie sowę od Lucjusza? Umówili się, że mężczyzna zabierze Snape`a na następne spotkanie Śmierciożerców, które jak się okazało miało nastąpić za kilka minut. I Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę nie mógł się od tego wymigać. Nie pojawienie się na spotkaniu _kolejny raz_, mogło tylko zwiastować jego nadchodzącą śmierć. Voldemort po prostu nie wybaczyłby już drugiej nieobecności.

Dlatego Severus nie miał wyjścia i udał się z blondynem do Czarnego Pana. I może gdyby nie miał wciąż przed oczami, tego przerażonego wzroku nastolatka, byłoby mu łatwiej. W głowie wciąż odbijały mu się słowa „zniknęła przepowiednia", a myśl, że Voldemort może poznać powody jego roztargnienia, powodowały u niego ciarki. Pamiętał jaką mężczyzna miał na niej obsesje w zeszłym roku szkolnym. Dlatego, pełen obaw, próbował zakończyć ten temat rozmów jak najszybciej.

\- Właściwie to nic szczególnego. – starał się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. – Sam byłem zaskoczony, że powiedziałem coś tak idiotycznego. Przepraszam, mój panie. – powiedział cicho ze skruchą.

\- Czy mam cię ukarać za kłamstwo? – wycelował w Severusa różdżką. – Wydawało mi się, że już masz dość bólu, ale czyżbym się mylił? – zapytał z sarkazmem, a młodszemu mężczyźnie dreszcz przeszedł po plecach.

\- Ja… Proszę o wybaczenie. To naprawdę wydaje mi się nieistotne. Po prostu, gdy szukałem odpowiedniego słowa, które cię przekona do wysłuchania mnie, przypomniało mi się wydarzenie z dzisiejszego dnia i nawet nie wiem, kiedy powiedziałem na głos swoje myśli. – tłumaczył się próbując nie okazać strachu na dalsze pytania w tym temacie.

\- Co to za wydarzenie? – zapytał niemal od razu, kiedy jednak Snape zwlekał z odpowiedzią, Riddle zaczął go popędzać. – Twoje milczenie jest aż nazbyt wymowne, mój sługo. Coś się wydarzyło i chcę znać szczegóły. Mów. – wysyczał.

\- Kiedy trzy dni temu… zabierałem Pottera do siebie, zostawiłem nieumyślnie jego kufer. Zauważyłem to dopiero wczoraj i chciałem go dziś odzyskać, ponieważ bachor nie miał nic swojego. Jednak ktoś… - zawahał się odrobinę. - … ktoś mnie wyprzedził i zostało skradzionych kilka przedmiotów Pottera. – zakończył z cichym westchnieniem. Podejrzewał, że Czarny Pan będzie dalej drążyć, a on tak bardzo nie chciał opowiadać, co zniknęło.

Przez chwilę, Riddle analizował jego słowa. Marszczył lekko czoło i gładził powolnymi ruchami swoją różdżkę. Wyglądał jakby szukał dziur w jego wypowiedzi, ukrytych znaczeń jego zachowania. I zapewne coś znalazł, ponieważ uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- A to ciekawe. Nie kombinowałbyś tak, gdyby nie było to coś ważnego. Czy zdradzenie mi nazwy tych przedmiotów, narazi twoją przysięgę o lojalności? – pytał nachylając się nad biurkiem. Z uwagą obserwował reakcję Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- T-tak. – cholera, zawahał się. To była okazja na ratunek, ale najwyraźniej ją spieprzył.

Miał nikłą nadzieję, że Czarny Pan tego nie zauważy, ale przeliczył się w momencie, gdy kolejna klątwa uderzyła w jego pierś. Miał już dość. Kolejny raz pojawiła się pokusa, by uwolnić swoją wolę. Chciał pokazać swojemu Panu, że nie jest bezbronny. Pragnął, by dla odmiany to on tym razem, mógł popatrzeć na _jego_ cierpienie. I przez chwilę miał gdzieś konsekwencje. Ważne było tylko to, by móc odetchnąć.

Te myśli były tak destrukcyjne. Wiedział, że jeśli chce zrobić to, co sobie wcześniej postanowił, musi jak najszybciej je uciszyć. Przecież był już _tak blisko_ swojego celu. Było to jednak bardzo trudne i powodowało dodatkowy mentalny ból. W skupieniu nie pomagał mu gniew na całą tą sytuację. Na Voldemorta, Pottera, Dumbledore`a, na samego siebie.

\- Trochę jest mi cię żal, Severusie. – zaczął Riddle, a jego głos był spokojny i jakby smutny. – Zyskałeś tak wiele i stałeś się naprawdę kimś znaczącym… A jednak się marnujesz. Korzysz się przede mną, nawet jeśli mógłbyś stanąć ze mną do walki, jak równy z równym. Zdobyłeś moc, ale nie możesz z niej korzystać. – powiedział z goryczą.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, panie. Ja… - przerwał, ponieważ ból gardła nie pozwolił mu kontynuować.

\- Zastanawiam się, co takiego posiadasz, że Potter zdecydował się, podzielić się z tobą swoją magią. Jak go do tego przekonałeś, albo raczej co takiego w tobie zobaczył, że podjął tak drastyczne kroki? Domyślam się też, że ten układ jest jednostronny. – wydawało się jakby nie usłyszał wtrącenia Snape`a. Mówił zamyślony, jakby był w transie. - Takie sytuacje nie zdarzają się często. Możliwe że raz, czy dwa na stulecie. Magiczne małżeństwa zazwyczaj skupiają się na zwykłym powiązaniu swoich mocy, aby móc się wzajemnie wyczuć, gdzie jesteśmy lub w jakim stanie. Ty jednak dostałeś od naszego Wybrańca dodatkowy zasób magii, co jest zadziwiające. Można powiedzieć nawet, że jesteś teraz takim ewenementem. Spotkać kogoś o podwojonej mocy… Coś niesamowitego, intrygującego. – podszedł do Mistrza Eliksirów i pogładził go po policzku. - Zastanawiasz się teraz pewnie, czemu sam o tym nie pomyślałem. Mógłbym tak łatwo zdobyć wielką potęgę… To proste. Ja nie lubię być od kogoś zależnym. Jestem w końcu Lordem, Czarnym Panem, mimo że małżeństwo jakie zawarłeś, ma zachęcające korzyści, to konsekwencje już niekoniecznie. A ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na tak wiążące przysięgi. – orzekł stanowczo. - Ciekawi mnie co zaoferowałeś mu w zamian, oprócz oczywiście lojalności. Bezpieczeństwo, ochronę przed dyrektorem i mną? Pieniądze, nowy dom? Miłość, dobry sex? – zakpił szyderczo.

\- Nie. – wychrypiał z lekkim trudem. – Potter nie chciał nic w zamian. Nic oprócz lojalności. – dopowiedział. Wydawało mu się, że powinien jakoś ubarwić ich pierwsze spotkanie. Nikt nie oddałby swojej magii, tylko ze względu na zaufanie, czy szacunek.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że Potter może być teraz bezbronny? Jeśli rozkazałbym ci, pobrać od niego całą magię, stałby się na chwilę obecną, charłakiem? Nie podarowałeś mu nic, dzięki czemu mógłby dalej ze mną walczyć? To nie ma sensu. – oświadczył ściskając mocno za szczękę Severusa. – Jest _Wybrańcem_. Cholernym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i nie mógł od tak oddać tej _mocy_, którą ma mnie to niby pokonać. Potter nie poszedłby na taki układ. Ty również. – zaznaczył. - Za tym musi się kryć coś ważnego. Powiesz mi, _co to jest_, Severusie?

\- Nie mogę. Przysięgałem… - odpowiedział cicho.

Ciężko mu było się skupić. Eliksiry przestały działać i jego stan znów był kiepski. Obraz w oczach lekko się chwiał. Słyszał jeszcze co Voldemort do niego mówi, ale gorzej było z szybko reakcją i zrozumieniem. Potrzebował kilku dodatkowych chwil by odpowiedzieć, nawet jeśli były to tylko trzy słowa. Czuł się coraz gorzej i miał wrażenie, że jeszcze jeden _Cruciatus_ i zwymiotuje, albo zemdleje.

Bał się kolejnych pytań, ponieważ nie wiedział czy pod wpływem otumanienia, nie powie czegoś niewłaściwego. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś takiego się wydarzyło. Zależało mu żeby wyjść z tego spotkania z dobrymi wieściami. Mimo że i tak ta rozmowa nie przebiegała po myśli Czarnego Pana, to ostatecznie plan Severusa się powiódł.

Pozostał w szeregach Śmierciożerców.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, Snape, że prawie nic się dzisiaj od ciebie nie dowiedziałem? Oprócz tego, że obiecałeś nie podnosić na mnie różdżki, to spotkanie było mało wartościowe. – wysyczał mrocznie. – Chciałem odpowiedzi, a dostałem jedynie więcej niewiadomych. Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem zmieniać zdania i jednak cię nie zabić. Jakoś przeżyłbym utratę tak silnego sojusznika. Pokusa jest silna, naprawdę. – skierował się z powrotem na swój fotel. Przez chwilę milczał, utrzymując wrogi wyraz twarzy. - Mam dziś jednak do ciebie ogromne pokłady miłosierdzia. Sam się temu dziwię. – wyszeptał, ale Mistrz Eliksirów jakimś cudem to usłyszał. - Dam ci okazję na wykazanie się. Oczekuję, że przyniesiesz mi jakieś znaczące informacje. Lub zrobisz coś, co przysłuży się mojemu zwycięstwo w tej wojnie. Cokolwiek, co mnie zadowoli. W przeciwnym razie zmienię zdanie, co do twojej obecności w moich szeregach. – oświadczył patrząc na niego z góry. - I będę czekał tydzień, nie więcej.

Snape miał problem ze zrozumieniem, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Po naprawdę długiej chwili, uświadomił sobie, że to koniec spotkania. Został wyproszony poprzez wydanie nowego polecenia. Wstał chwiejnie i po wykonaniu lekkiego i ostrożnego ukłonu, wyszedł na korytarz. Musiał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Oddech miał już lekko urwany i można było stwierdzić, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, straci przytomność. Podpierając się o ściany, szedł bardzo powoli. Nogi wciąż mu drżały.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio znosił taką dawkę bólu. Jeśli w ogóle miał wcześniej okazję doświadczyć czegoś podobnego. Oczywiście znosił wiele klątw torturujących Czarnego Pana, ale dziś wydawało mu się, że to było najgorsze jego spotkanie. Może i nie był trzymany pod zaklęciem długo, ale obrywał niewybaczalnym bardzo często. W aktualnym odczuciu mężczyzny, było to nawet gorsze, niż jednorazowa, długa klątwa.

Marzył o potężnej dawce eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Do tego jeszcze chętnie by się wyspał oraz wziął długą i rozluźniającą kąpiel. A jeśli już spisuje listę życzeń, to nie może zabraknąć też dobrego posiłku. Ciekawiło go, jak tam kolacja przyrządzona przez Pottera. Nie miał okazji jej spróbować, ale teraz wątpił, że cokolwiek by przełknął. Podejrzewał, że jego gardło potrzebowało kilku dni rekonwalescencji. Mimo to był ciekawy.

Musiał się kilka razy zatrzymać, żeby odsapnąć i złapać równowagę. Jego ciało było u kresu sił, ale, mimo to dał radę jakoś wyjść na zewnątrz. I cóż, nie przemyślał do końca sprawy. W głowie miał jedynie myśli dotyczące opuszczenia posiadłości Voldemorta. Zapomniał, że ma do przejścia jeszcze spory kawałek drogi na zewnątrz, do granic bariery antyaportacyjnej. Tym razem jednak nie miał o co się oprzeć w momencie osłabnięcia. Dlatego po paru metrach runął jak długi na trawę.

Wyklinał przy tym Merlina, Pottera i wszystkie inne bóstwa, ponieważ nie miał sił ruszyć choć jednym palcem. Ten upadek był jak porażka. Powieki zaczynały mu ciążyć, przez co był lekko przerażony. Nie dotarł przecież jeszcze do domu. Jeśli straci przytomność, nikt mu nie pomoże i być może nawet zginie od zbyt wielu obrażeń. Te wszystkie klątwy na pewno wyrządziły spore szkody w jego organizmie. Gdyby tak nie było, nie czułby się teraz tak fatalnie.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał, że ktoś do niego podchodzi. Nie był w stanie rozpoznać obcej osoby, jego wzrok nie sięgał wyżej jak do kolan przybysza. Gdzieś tam jednak na krawędzi umysłu, pomyślał, że kojarzy te buty i wykwintne szaty. Był zbyt otumaniony, by połączyć ze sobą jakiekolwiek podobieństwa. Zastanawiało go jednak czy nieznajomy ma wobec niego pozytywne zamiary, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Wśród szeregów Śmierciożerców wszystko było możliwe.

Miał jednak nadzieję, że ten ktoś zamierza mu pomóc. Miał dość bólu. Pragnął chwili odpoczynku i nie obchodziło go, kto mu go zapewni. Zanim opuściły go ostatnie siły, pomyślał, że powinien jakoś poinformować swojego młodego małżonka, że jednak żyje. Pominął już fakt, że nie wiedział jak to zrobić, by nie zdradzić położenia ich kryjówki.

Czuł jak jest podnoszony i miał ochotę skierować wzrok na towarzysza, jednak uświadomił sobie, że ma zamknięte oczy. Nagle jakoś ciężej mu się oddychało. Ogólnie czuł się coraz gorzej. Czyżby to miał być jego koniec?


	10. Chapter 10

Stary mężczyzna siedział na swoim ulubionym fotelu w gabinecie dyrektorskim i z zamyśleniem gładził długą, siwą brodę. Był zmęczony i marzył o chwili spokoju. W końcu miał już swoje lata. Mimo to, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żaden zbędny odpoczynek. Musiał zaplanować swój kolejny ruch. Nie spodziewał się, że czarodziejski świat dowie się kiedykolwiek o prawdziwym życiu Pottera. No przynajmniej dopóki on żyje.

Nie liczył na to, że nastolatek wygada o swojej sytuacji. Harry był cichy, skromny oraz nigdy nie pragnął czyjejś uwagi. Zawsze starał się wzorować na zachowaniu swoich przyjaciół, a własne pragnienia chował w cień. Ukrywał swoje prawdziwe „ja", przed każdą bliską mu osobą, nawet swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Bał się po prostu odrzucenia i niezrozumienia. W razie czego, dyrektor zadbałby o to, by chłopak siedział cicho.

Jednak zdziwiło go to, że ktoś się zainteresował adopcją Pottera. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że znajduje się on pod opieką najsilniejszego, Jasnego czarodzieja w całej Anglii. Komu w ogóle mogło przejść przez myśl, że jest traktowany w niewłaściwy sposób? Jak można było w ten sposób podważyć jego, Albusa Dumbledore`a, autorytet? Czy ten ktoś pomyślał, że taki ruch przejdzie bez echa ze strony dyrektora? Starzec jednak nie wziął pod uwagę Knota. Mężczyzna może i był głupi, arogancki i tchórzliwy, ale wciąż pozostawał Ministrem Magii. Dopóki się to nie zmieni, Albus miał związane ręce.

Okropnie go to denerwowało.

Nie podobały mu się te wszystkie oskarżenia, które wypisywał Prorok. Był oburzony, ponieważ ludzie jak zwykle najchętniej piszą o wszystkim co złe, tak jakby zapomnieli o każdej dobrej rzeczy, którą dla nich zrobił. Denerwowały go te wszystkie plotki. Faktycznie może i postąpił niemoralnie, wychowując w ten sposób Pottera, ale nie widział innego wyjścia.

Chłopak musiał się nauczyć radzić sobie w trudnych warunkach. Nie mógł stać się rozpieszczonym bachorem, w końcu powinien być gotowy na ewentualne poświęcenie. I jak dotąd wszystko szło po jego myśli.

Ograniczył mu kontakt z magicznym światem, tak długo jak tylko mógł. Pragnął stać się kimś ważnym dla nastolatka, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkają. Robił wszystko, aby to w nim pokładał wszelkie nadzieje, aby to jego się słuchał. Bezwzględnie.

W którymś momencie jednak popełnił błąd i nawet go nie zauważył. Chłopak się od niego oddalał, aż w końcu przestał mu ufać. Był z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony, ale wróciło do niego trochę nadziei po czerwcowych wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie. Harry stracił ukochanego ojca chrzestnego, więc na pewno czuł się zagubiony i zraniony. Albus liczył na to, że chłopak przyjdzie wtedy do niego po jakąś poradę. Jednak na starość stał się chyba za bardzo wrażliwy, ponieważ, gdy jego oczekiwania się nie spełniły, był bardzo rozgoryczony. Zawiódł się na nim, tak jak i na sobie.

Nawet w snach nie spodziewał się też, że chłopak ucieknie od swoich krewnych, albo, że będzie umiał się tak skutecznie przed nim ukryć. Przeraził się wtedy nie na żarty. Wiele wysiłku włożył w kształtowanie charakteru nastolatka i myśli, że mógłby go teraz stracić, przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Nie mógł pozwolić na jego samowolkę. Ale i tym razem nie zdołał zadziałać na czas. Bachor związał się magiczną więzią ze znienawidzonym sobie Mistrzem Eliksirów. Albus kompletnie nie znał intencji nastolatka. Nie wiedział dlaczego i po co zrobił coś takiego. Musiał mieć jakieś znaczące powody, inaczej nie wybrałby akurat Severusa.

Był też zły na starszego ślizgona. Na początku strasznie się zapierał do jego decyzji i kiedy Albus już znalazł inne rozwiązanie, ten zmienił zdanie. I nawet tego z nim nie skonsultował! Rozumiał jego niechęć kiedy próbował go namówić do ślubu z Potterem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jakimi uczuciami się darzą. A on naprawdę lubił Snape`a, miał do niego sentyment, chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, dlatego po jego odmowie, starał się wymyślić coś innego.

Ten jednak okrutnie sobie z niego zakpił. Starzec nie mógł mu tego podarować. Miał ochotę się na nim zemścić. Pokazać kto tu ma władzę i jak kończy się sprzeciwianie jego rozkazom. Miał już nawet pierwsze zalążki planu, potrzebował jedynie go udoskonalić.

\- Następnym razem dokładniej przemyślicie to, czy aby na pewno chcecie ze mną zadrzeć. – siwobrody starzec uśmiechnął się z kpiną, a oczy błyszczały mu niebezpiecznie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dotychczas to Severus miał większe problemy z naporem zbyt wielu informacji. Dawał się ponosić emocjom, uciekał od rozmów, próbował zająć swoje myśli poprzez ważenie eliksirów. Jednak był dorosłym, doświadczonym mężczyzną i mimo drobnych problemów, zawsze znajdował sposób, aby sobie radzić. Za każdym razem starał się pogodzić nowe sytuacje ze swoim dotychczasowym życiem. Dostosowywał się.

Z Harrym natomiast sytuacja wyglądała trochę inaczej. Pomimo tego, że wychowanie u wujostwa wiele go nauczyło, to wciąż mierzył się z wydarzeniami, które go przytłaczały. Nie potrafił poradzić sobie ze wszystkim. Potrzebował o wiele więcej czasu, by coś zrozumieć, pogodzić się z tym. Najczęściej dotyczyło to rzeczy, które w jakiś sposób były dla niego ważne, ukształtowały go.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyciągnięcie ze swojego umysłu wspomnienia z treścią przepowiedni, było nieodpowiedzialne. Niosło ze sobą ryzyko, że ktoś kiedyś ją przejmie, wykradnie lub coś podobnego. Był tego świadom i w jakimś stopniu nawet się tego spodziewał. Dołożył więc wielu starań, by zabezpieczyć swój kufer. Spędził nad tym zadaniem ostatnie dni w Hogwarcie, ale wciąż pozostawał tylko niedoświadczonym nastolatkiem i przełamanie jego zaklęć, dla kogoś uzdolnionego, nie było trudne. Wiedział to.

Ale mimo wszystko zrobił to, co uważał wtedy za najlepsze. Nie ukrywał tego, że kierował się wówczas strachem i głębokimi emocjami. Treść przepowiedni była wielką tajemnicą, ale też niosła ze sobą zaszyfrowany opis przyszłości. Zawierała ważne odpowiedzi, które mogły ocalić czarodziejski świat przed rządami Czarnego Pana. Nie można było więc pozwolić, aby całkowicie znikła.

Tego czego Harry się wtedy obawiał, było to, że pod wpływem gwałtownych uczuć, których wtedy doświadczał, usłyszane słowa przepowiedni z czasem wyblakną, zostaną zapomniane. Jego umysł zaćmiony był wtedy różnymi emocjami, które sprawiały, że moment poznania swojego losu, stawał się zamglony.

Pamiętał żal na samego siebie, za to, że dał się nabrać na sztuczki Voldemorta. Pamiętał strach o przyjaciół, którzy razem z nim walczyli w Ministerstwie. Pamiętał swoją rozpacz, gdy widział jak ciało jego chrzestnego wpada za Zasłonę. Pamiętał gniew, który go ogarnął, gdy słyszał wesoły i szaleńczy śmieć Bellatrix. Pamiętał ból, kiedy jego największy wróg próbował go opętać.

Nie pamiętał, czy rozbił kulę z przepowiednią, zanim usłyszał całość.

Kiedy pierwszy raz sobie to uświadomił, zaczął działać instynktownie. Pomysł z wyciągnięciem tego konkretnego wspomnienia, był przypadkowy, ale z czasem wydawało mu się to najbardziej odpowiednie. Z biegiem czasu, to wspomnienie by się zatarło wśród innych wydarzeń z tamtego dnia. Zapomniałby o niektórych szczegółach, nawet jeśli treść sama w sobie, była dla niego znacząca. Dlatego podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję.

Jakoś tak przeczuwał, że przepowiednia zostanie mu kiedyś wykradziona. Jednak nie sądził, że stanie się to tak szybko. Minął przecież zaledwie trochę ponad miesiąc od ich walki w Departamencie Tajemnic. Wiele się wydarzyło i zastanawiał się, kto mógłby się zainteresować jakąś wróżbą, kiedy na jaw wyszły te wszystkie przewinienia ze strony Umbridge i Knota, prawda o Voldemorcie oraz o nim samym.

Szczególnie, że nie powiedział nikomu o tym, że zna treść przepowiedni, nawet swoim przyjaciołom. Nie czuł potrzeby dzielenia się tą informacją z kimkolwiek. Wywołałoby to tylko niepotrzebny zamęt. I tak już miał dość tego, że Dumbledore steruje nim jak marionetką. Obawiał się, że kiedy ludzie dowiedzieliby się prawdy o jej treści, dołączyliby do starań dyrektora. Był w końcu ich wybrańcem, _wybawcą_.

Odkąd przełożył swoje wspomnienie do fiolki, nawet do niego nie zaglądał. Podczas ostatnich dni w Hogwarcie, wciąż przeżywał to co się wydarzyło i naprawdę nie miał ochoty dokładać sobie zmartwień. Planował przeanalizować całą treść, gdy tylko uporządkuje cały ten zamęt w swoim umyśle i oczywiście kiedy będzie miał dostęp do myślodsiewni. Czyli tak mniej więcej, gdy wróci do szkoły po wakacjach.

Teraz jednak nie miał już tej możliwości.

Po wyjęciu z umysłu tego wspomnienia, nie był do końca pewny, z czym wiąże się jego przeznaczenie. Poza ogólnikami oczywiście. Z zajęć wróżbiarstwa wiedział, że nie można rozumieć słów przepowiedni dosłownie, ale nie umniejszało to jego rozterek. Gdzieś tam w głowie przewijały mu się szczątkowe myśli i uczucia na temat jej treści, ale nie był w stanie przywołać poszczególnych fragmentów. Żadnych słów. Miał tylko powiązane z tym wydarzeniem inne, mniej ważne wspomnienia. Wystarczyło to jednak, aby przysporzyć mu obaw, ponieważ przypominał sobie, jakoby ogólny przekaz przepowiedni mówił o tym, że będzie musiał się poświęcić.

Przerażało go trochę to, co złodziej może zrobić z takimi informacjami. Dodatkowy, zimny dreszcz, wywoływało u niego też to, że fiolka zawierała dwa, a nie jedno jego wspomnienie. Drugie nie było tak ważne, dla świata czarodziejów, jak przepowiednia, ale wystarczyło, by Harry zaczął szybciej oddychać. Zawierało bowiem ostatnie spotkanie, sam na sam, jego i Syriusza. Chrzestny wyjawił mu wtedy bowiem tajemnicę, która dotyczyła jego, jako przyszłego spadkobiercy fortuny Black.

Nie wiedział czemu akurat to wspomnienie również umieścił w fiolce. Czuł, że było ważne i wyjęcie go z umysłu, było czystą głupotą, ale nie umiał go zaakceptować. Słowo „spadkobierca" było w tym kluczowe. Samo to, że Syriusz o czymś takim wspominał, wydawało mu się, jakby było to zapowiedzią pożegnania. Myśli o tym, że jego ojciec chrzestny chciał mu powiedzieć, że wkrótce go w jego życiu zabraknie, bardzo bolały. Tak jakby wiedział, że wkrótce umrze.

Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

Przecież po raz pierwszy spotkali się jeszcze tak niedawno. Przez te dwa lata, nie zdążył go nawet dobrze poznać. Nie wiedział tak wielu rzeczy. Dlatego za każdym razem gdy się widywali, starał się wykorzystać każdą chwilę najlepiej jak potrafił. Ale to i tak, wydawało mu się niewystarczające.

Podejrzewał, że pozbył się tego konkretnego wspomnienia, ponieważ nie był w stanie zaakceptować takiego pożegnania. Głównie dlatego, że było nieodwzajemnione. Harry bardzo pragnął móc znów zobaczyć Syriusza i przekazać kilka dodatkowych słów, których nie używał zbyt często. Chciał mu powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocha, że był najwspanialszym ojcem chrzestnym o jakim tylko mógł marzyć, że tęsknił za nim każdego dnia. Może wtedy pogodziłby się z tym, jak wyglądała ich ostatnia rozmowa.

Oczywiście teraz nie wiedział czego konkretnie dotyczyła ta tajemnica i czuł wstyd, że ktoś niepowołany może poznać ten sekret. Stało się to bowiem z powodu jego kaprysu. Nie podobało mu się po prostu to o czym rozmawiali i ot tak, stwierdził, że pozbędzie się tego wspomnienia. Był głupi i zawiódł zaufanie ukochanej osoby. To bolało.

Wstyd ściskał go mocno w piersi i nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. W tamtej chwili potrzebował rozmowy i wsparcia Snape`a. Przysięgał mu przecież, że będzie dla niego oparciem w trudnych chwilach, więc na pewno jakoś mu z tym pomoże. No cóż, Harry nie sądził, że będzie tego potrzebował tak szybko, ale nie oponował. Wiedział przecież, że kłopoty trzymają się go jak rzep i taka sytuacja była nieunikniona.

Jak na złość, to akurat wtedy, Severus miał się udać do Voldemorta na spotkanie. Rozumiał, że nie mógł tego odłożyć, ale gdzieś tam w środku czuł lekką zazdrość. To on był teraz dla mężczyzny najważniejszy i ten głupi gad nie powinien im przeszkadzać. Nie miał wręcz prawa, szczególnie, że akurat teraz Harry potrzebował wsparcia swojego męża.

Te uczucia wydawały mu się głupie, ponieważ nie dzielili się z mężczyzną, jak na razie żadnymi, głębszymi uczuciami. Wyczuwało się między nimi nawet tą dawną niechęć z przed wakacji. Nie dało się jej tak szybko pozbyć i sam szacunek i zaufanie tego nie zmieni. Jednak Harry zaczął być w stosunku Mistrza Eliksirów bardzo zaborczy, skoro nawet takie głupie sytuacje wywoływały u niego zazdrość. To było dziwne dla nastolatka, ponieważ czegoś takiego jeszcze nie doświadczył.

Nie był jeszcze tak głupi, by narażać go na większy gniew ze strony Voldemorta, przez tak mało znaczącą zachciankę. Dlatego starał się opanować, gdy przyglądał się jak Snape wychodzi z ich mieszkania. Zaciskał pięści sfrustrowany i próbował opanować emocje i myśli. Musiał jakoś wytrzymać ten czas, gdy jego męża nie będzie. Nie miał też już ochoty na jedzenie, ale mimo to dokończył przyrządzanie kolacji. Czymś przecież musiał wypełnić ten czas oczekiwania.

Próbował też czytać księgi, ale nie mógł się skupić. Wciąż go coś rozpraszało. W końcu jednak po jakiejś godzinie, przez okno wleciała sowa z gazetą wieczorną. Severus bacznie śledzi wiadomości w czarodziejskim świecie, nawet jeśli prorok wypisuje same głupoty. Lubi po prostu być na bieżąco z informacjami. Harry nawet się z tego cieszył, ponieważ ostatnio sam robi dokładnie to samo. Szczególnie, że w dużej mierze jest głównym tematem większości artykułów.

Tak jak to było dotychczas, na pierwszej stronie Proroka widniały dwa zdjęcia. Jego samego i Dumbledore`a. Praktycznie na zmianę komentowano nieudolne próby wybielenia się w oczach społeczeństwa przez dyrektora oraz brak odzewu na tą sytuację od strony Harry`ego. Nastolatek nie za bardzo się im dziwił. Razem z Albusem byli najbardziej rozpoznawalnymi osobami w czarodziejskiej Anglii. On, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Mordercze Zaklęcie oraz Dumbledore, aktualny Jasny Pan i pogromca poprzedniego Czarnego Pana, naczelny mag Wizengamotu oraz dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. To normalne, że są wciąż obserwowani przez reporterów.

Przez ostatni tydzień w gazecie pojawiały się przeróżne artykuły. Najbardziej lubiane i spektakularne należały oczywiście do Rity Skiter. Wymyślała ona bowiem najdziwniejsze teorie i plotki na temat Dumbledore`a. Poddawała wątpliwościom jego zdrowie psychiczne, pozycje naczelnego maga w Wizengamocie oraz dyrektora w Hogwarcie. Twierdziła, że od czasu pokonanie Grindelwalda, starzec z każdym rokiem stawał się bardziej arogancki oraz chętnie korzystał z wszelkich udogodnień, które oferował mu czarodziejski świat, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Uważała, że to wielki błąd Ministerstwa, pozwolić samowolnie panoszyć się takiemu człowiekowi. Jednym ze skutków takiego działania była tragiczna sytuacja Pottera, ale wciąż nie wiadomo, jak wiele jest podobnych.

Kobieta wymyślała różne teorie, z którymi dyrektor niezbyt dobrze sobie radził. Jego tłumaczenia, że to było dla większego dobra, nie spotkały się z przychylnością. Można powiedzieć, że rozdrażnił tym ludzi jeszcze bardziej. Harry za każdym razem gdy to czytał, uśmiechał się z pobłażaniem.

Dość często była też poruszana jego sytuacja. Ministerstwo wciąż go szukało i zaczęto się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Od jego ucieczki od wujostwa minęło ponad dwa tygodnie, a biorąc pod uwagę jego zły stan zdrowia, wszystko było możliwe. To, że nie dawał znaku życia, mimo tych wszystkich artykułów oraz poszukiwań, dodatkowo przekonywało ich do tej teorii.

Harry`ego zastanawiało trochę, czemu dyrektor nie powstrzymał tej i innych fali plotek. Przecież wiedział, że nic poważnego mu nie było, a pod opieką Snape`a na pewno szybko wyzdrowieje. Mógłby więc zapobiec niektórym, szkodliwym dla niego, spekulacjom. Nastolatek nie rozumiał co tym wszystkim starzec pragnie ugrać. Wydawało mu się to podejrzane.

Przełom jednak kiedyś musiał nastąpić. Jako, że Dumbledore wciąż był prawnym opiekunem Harry`ego, stwierdzono, że w razie śmierci jego podopiecznego, będzie on sądzony pod zarzutem nieumyślnego spowodowania śmierci. Prawdopodobną karą byłby dwuletni pobyt w Azkabanie. W magicznej Anglii wywołało to spory zamęt, ponieważ z jednej strony mówiono o prawdopodobnej śmierci ich Wybrańca, a z drugiej dyrektor wciąż posiadał spore grono popleczników, którzy protestowali przeciw tak srogiej karze. Większość jednak interesowała się głównie stanem Harry`ego Pottera i domagano się procesu dla dyrektora, nawet bez informacji o stanie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nikt nie chciał, aby ktoś kto tak zaniedbał dziecko, mógł bezkarnie chodzić i decydować o dalszym ich życiu. Albus w końcu zajmował znaczącą pozycję w ich społeczeństwie.

Harry nie zdziwił się więc, że dyrektor w końcu postanowił zainterweniować. W dzisiejszym Proroku pojawił się długi wywiad z Albusem Dumbledorem. Spodziewał się czegoś podobnego, ale i tak widok nagłówków przyprawił go o szybsze bicie serca.

„Dyrektor Hogwartu informuje. – Harry Potter żyje!"

„Albus Dumbledore opowiada o swojej roli opiekuna Chłopca, Który Przeżył! Dlaczego podjął takie, a nie inne decyzje?"

„Złoty Chłopiec Wybrańcem! Dumbledore zdradza informację o przepowiedni."

„Harry Potter, czy raczej Harry Snape? Chłopiec, Który Przeżył ma męża!"

„ Wybraniec poślubił Mistrza Eliksirów podejrzanego o Śmierciożerstwo. Czy to możne być jakiś podstęp ze strony Czarnego Pana?"

„Albus Dumbledore sprzeciwia się małżeństwu Chłopca, Który Przeżył! Czy będzie próbował je anulować?"

Nastolatek był zaniepokojony tym, co mogło być napisane w tej gazecie. Nagłówki mówiły same za siebie i prawda o jego małżeństwie wyszła na jaw. Wiedział, że to kiedyś nastąpi, ale liczył, że to on z Severusem ogłosi ich związek, kiedy zjawią się w ministerstwie. Nie spodziewał się, że dyrektor spróbuje obrócić to wydarzenie na swoją korzyść. W dodatku, co to znaczyło, że może spróbować anulować ich małżeństwo? Przecież połączyła ich magia, zerwanie tego nie mogło być możliwe. Prawda?

Przełknął głośno ślinę i z lekko przyśpieszonym biciem serca, zignorował krzyczące nagłówki oraz komentarze, aby skupić się całkowicie na treści wywiadu.

_Rita Skiter: Wszyscy, zarówno ja jak i czytelnicy, jesteśmy niezmiernie zaskoczeni tym, że zaproponowałeś udział w wywiadzie, Albusie. Dotychczas raczej niechętnie udzielałeś się w tego typu rzeczach. Jestem ciekawa co się zmieniło, co wpłynęło na tą decyzję?_

_Albus Dumbledore: No cóż, Rito. __Chciałbym przekazać czarodziejskiemu światu ważną wiadomość i zależy mi, by moje słowa nie zostały przekręcone, zmienione lub błędnie zinterpretowane. Powstało wiele teorii na temat mojego postępowania i w miarę możliwości, chcę je zniwelować._

_R.S: Czyli podważasz słowa, które Prorok opisywał w ciągu ostatnich dni? To dosyć odważne, patrząc na to co dzieje się w naszym społeczeństwie. Wyszła na jaw prawda, która znacznie zaszkodziła tobie, jako ikonie Jasnej strony. Powiedz nam dyrektorze, czy nie obawiasz się, że możesz jeszcze bardziej sobie zaszkodzić?_

_A.D: Owszem, zdaję sobie sprawę z ryzyka, ale nie zamierzam też siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy Minister za bardzo skupia się na oczernianiu mojej osoby, zamiast zwalczać przestępczość. Czarny Pan nie próżnuje, kiedy on stara się uratować swoją ciepłą posadkę Ministra._

_R.S: Ostre słowa, dyrektorze. Ale proszę mi powiedzieć w takim razie, co pan robi w tej sprawie? Na razie wiemy tylko, że pana działania przysporzyły jedynie szkody Chłopcu, Który Przeżył._

_A.D: Niestety nie mogę ujawnić moich planów na forum publicznym. Proszę pamiętać Rito, że poplecznicy Voldemorta również czytają gazety. A jeśli chodzi o Harry`ego, nie uważam żeby moje działania przyniosły mu _tylko _szkody. Prawda jest taka, że moje decyzje przyniosły też wiele dobrego. Nie można temu zaprzeczyć._

_R.S: Co ma pan przez to na myśli, dyrektorze? Sądzi pan, że wychowywanie dzieci w tak patologicznym środowisku, ma swoje korzyści? Że jest to w jakiś sposób właściwe?_

_A.D: Nie. Nie uważam tak Rito. Ja naprawdę kocham dzieci. Uwielbiam oglądać jak rozwijają w Hogwarcie swoje umiejętności magiczne, jak zdobywają przyjaźnie i przeżywają pierwsze zakochania. Ich uśmiechnięte buzie to piękny widok, który motywuje mnie do pracy każdego ranka. Nie byłbym w stanie stać bezczynnie, gdyby któryś z moich uczniów cierpiał, nawet poza murami szkoły._

_R.S: Skoro tan pan uważa, to jak pan wytłumaczy swoje, sprzeczne z tymi słowami, działania względem Harry`ego Pottera? Bowiem pan, dyrektorze, nie tylko pozwolił by wychowywał się w tak toksycznej rodzinie, ale i się do tego przyczynił. Jestem pewna, że wszystkich to zastanawia._

_A.D: Nie jest tajemnicą to, że Harry Potter jest wyjątkowy. Samo to, że przeżył mordercze zaklęcie o tym świadczy. Nie można więc mierzyć go w tych samych kategoriach co inne dzieci w jego wieku._

_R.S: Ale czy to odpowiedni powód, by umieścić go w rodzinie, która go maltretuje? Nie uważał pan, że po tym, jak uwolnił czarodziejski świat od Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, należało mu się szczęśliwe dzieciństwo? Stracił rodziców, ale w Magicznej Anglii jest wiele rodzin, które podjęłoby się opieki nad nim i obdarowałyby go miłością. Dlaczego więc umieścił go pan w domu mugoli?_

_A.D: Oczywiście było wiele powodów. I z chęcią to wyjaśnię. Proszę tylko, byś mi Rito nie przerywała, bo to bardzo ważne._

_R.S: Słucham więc._

_A.D: Wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich dwudziestu lat, krążą wokół pewnej przepowiedni. Mówi ona o tym, że pod koniec lipca narodzi się dziecko, które będzie miało moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Zrodzone z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli. W tamtym czasie była tylko dwójka dzieci, która pasowała do tego opisu – Neville Longbottom i Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort również zdołał dowiedzieć się o tej części przepowiedni i postanowił zabić jednego z chłopców, zanim ten dorośnie i stanie się prawdziwym zagrożeniem, tak jak mówi o tym przepowiednia. I wybrał Harry`ego. Tamtego dnia, gdy przyszedł do domu Potterów, jedna z części przepowiedni się dokonała. Czarny Pan naznaczył chłopca, jako równego sobie, a potem zniknął na kilkanaście lat. Nie został jednak pokonany całkowicie, tak jak sądziła cała magiczna społeczność. I ja o tym wiedziałem. Każde moje kolejne działanie było kierowane tym, żeby przygotować Harry`ego do walki z Lordem Voldemrotem. Według przepowiedni tylko on może zakończyć terror tego człowieka. Chciałem by wyrósł na mężczyznę, który umie poradzić sobie w trudnych warunkach, jest waleczny, zdecydowany, potrafi podejmować szybkie i trafne decyzje oraz, który wie co jest słuszne i dobre. Pomimo tego co się ostatnio wydarzyło, sądzę, że mi się udało. Więcej niestety nie mogę zdradzić. Mimo to oświadczam, że Harry Potter _jest_ Wybrańcem, który wyzwoli nasz świat od zła._

_R.S: Czyli nasz Złoty Chłopiec jest jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowy niż wszyscy sądzili. Zaskakujące. Co prawda pańskie słowa wnoszą trochę światła na ostatnie wydarzenia, ale chciałabym też wiedzieć, jak one się odnoszą do obecnego stanu Harry`ego Pottera. Wszyscy bowiem wiemy, że zaginął i może być nawet ciężko ranny, do czego przyczynili się jego krewni, u których mieszkał na pańskie polecenie. Nie wydaje się pan też nazbyt tym zaniepokojony. Czyżby posiadał pan jakieś informacje na ten temat? Co pan powie o plotkach mówiących o jego domniemanej śmierci?_

_A.D: Owszem. Między innymi jest to główny powód, dla którego tutaj jestem. Oświadczam, że Harry żyje i podejrzewam, że ma się bardzo dobrze._

_R.S: To wspaniała wiadomość. Jednak proszę powiedzieć, od jak dawna posiada pan tę informację? Dlaczego nie poinformował pan o tym Ministerstwa? Nawet teraz trwają poszukiwania. Wielu aurorów traci czas na bezsensowne działania, kiedy mogliby się skupić na innych aspektach swojej pracy. Jak pan to wytłumaczy? Czy powie nam pan, dyrektorze Dumbledore, gdzie znajduje się teraz Chłopiec, Który Przeżył?_

_A.D: Och, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie obecnie przebywa Harry. Wiem tylko tyle, że jest bezpieczny i wraca do zdrowia. I spokojnie, dowiedziałem się tego dosyć niedawno, więc zapewniam, że nie zwlekałem z poinformowaniem odpowiednich władz. Szef Biura Aurorów już zdążył wydać nowe polecenia swoim pracownikom._

_R.S: No dobrze. Ale skąd ma pan więc pewność, że te informacje są prawdziwe?_

_A.D: Pana Pottera znalazł mój zaufany przyjaciel i Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, Severus Snape. Zapewnił mu nowe schronienie i potrzebne lekarstwa. Oprócz tego wynikła pewna sytuacja, według której jestem pewny, że mnie nie okłamał. Zapewniam, że Harry jest bezpieczny._

_R.S: O jakiej sytuacji pan mówi? Jeśli się nie mylę, Severus Snape, kilkanaście lat temu był oskarżony o Śmierciożerstwo. Jak może być pan pewien, że za jego działaniami nie stoi jakieś oszustwo?_

_A.D: Znam Severusa od wielu lat i zapewniam, że jest to człowiek honorowy i bardzo słowny. Dotrzymuje obietnic. Mimo swojej przeszłości, jest dobrą osobą i opowiada się po Jasnej stronie. Zrobił też bardzo wiele dla czarodziejskiego świata, dlatego zasługuje na mój szacunek._

_R.S: Nie będę negować pana słów, ale proszę odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Jaką sytuację ma pan na myśli? Co każe panu wiedzieć, że nie kłamał?_

_A.D: No cóż. Zdaje się, że gdy pan Snape odnalazł Harry`ego, doszło między nimi do pewnego porozumienia, w skutek którego związali się magiczną przysięgą małżeńską._

_R.S: Słucham? Chłopiec, Który Przeżył ma męża? I to byłego Śmierciożercę? Nie do wiary!_

_A.D: Również byłem bardzo zaskoczony. Wierzę jednak, że to działanie miało na celu uniemożliwienie działań adopcyjnych Korneliuszowi, który chciał dopełnić wszelkich formalności, gdy tylko chłopiec, przepraszam, teraz już młody mężczyzna, się odnajdzie. Nie do końca pochwalam takie decyzje, ale jestem pewien, że Harry wiedział co robi._

_R.S: Cóż za sensacja. Harry Potter zamężny! Och, jak wiele niewieścich serc zostało właśnie złamanych! Niebywałe! Powiedział pan dyrektorze, że nie zgadza się z ich decyzją. Czy będzie więc pan próbował podważyć to małżeństwo?_

_A.D: Nie jestem pewien, czy jest to możliwe. Ta dwójka mężczyzn związała się magiczną przysięgą, według starego prawa Magii, w skutek czego ich rdzenie magiczne się wzajemnie skoordynowały. To skomplikowana i delikatna magia, ale tak, będę szukał sposobu, by anulować ich więź._

_R.S: Nurtuje mnie jeszcze jedno pytanie, dyrektorze. Magiczne więzi wymagają od ludzi wzajemnego zaufania i ciepłych uczuć. Czy więc między Mistrzem Eliksirów, Severusem Snapem i Złotym Chłopcem, Harrym Potter`em, rozwijała się jakaś niezdrowa relacja już w czasie roku szkolnego? Czy pozwolił pan, dyrektorze, by została zatrata granica Uczeń-Nauczyciel?_

_A.D: Ależ nie, Rito. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie dopuściłbym do tego. Sam jestem zaskoczony tym, że tej dwójce udało się zawrzeć tak silną więź, jaką jest małżeństwo, ponieważ wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że nigdy nie pałali do siebie ciepłymi uczuciami. Dogryzali sobie od pierwszych dni Harry`ego w Hogwarcie._

_R.S: A to ciekawe! Nieprawdopodobne._

_A.D: Jest to też główną przyczyną, dla której chcę interweniować. Sądzę, że Harry podjął pochopną decyzję. Nie jestem pewien czym się kierował, ale uważam, że to błąd. Jest młody i ma wiele perspektyw na przyszłość. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta, wierzę, że ma szansę na szczęśliwą przyszłość nawet w miłości i nie powinien się ograniczać już w tak młodym wieku. Szczególnie, że wybrał sobie na partnera, kogoś kto ma ciężką przeszłość i kogo ledwo toleruje._

_R.S: Całkowicie pana popieram w tym temacie, dyrektorze. Na pewno jest tysiące kobiet, które chętnie zostałyby Panią Potter. Zwłaszcza, że ród o takiej historii jak Potter powinien być przedłużony. Nasz Wybraniec potrzebuje dziedzica. A może mu go dać tylko kobieta, skoro od kilkudziesięciu lat Okno Życia jest nieczynne._

_A.D: Też tak uważam, Rito. Popełniłem wiele błędów przy jego wychowaniu, ale wierzę, że były to potrzebne błędy. Dzięki nim, Harry wyrósł na wspaniałego mężczyznę, z którym mamy szansę wygrać tę wojnę. Pragnę jego dobra. Ale aby on i my wszyscy, bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, należy najpierw przegnać z naszego społeczeństwa ogromne zło. I to niestety wymaga niekonwencjonalnych kroków._

_R.S: Ciekawe słowa, dyrektorze. Moglibyśmy się nad nimi dalej roztrząsać, mimo to wierzę, że na razie i tak wielu z nas ma mnóstwo rzeczy do przemyślenia. Będziemy więc kończyć nasz wywiad. Mam jednak nadzieję, że niedługo znów się spotkamy i poznamy kolejne szczegóły z życia Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Tak więc, do zobaczenia, dyrektorze._

_A.D: Oczywiście, Rito. Miło było z tobą porozmawiać. Do usłyszenia._

_R.S: A was czytelnicy zapraszam do zapoznania się z innymi artykułami, w których dogłębniej opisujemy fakty i domysły, na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Wielu z was pewnie ciekawi, czego jeszcze dowiedzieliśmy się o naszym Złotym Chłopcu. Zapraszam!_

Harry był wstrząśnięty.

Artykuł zawierał tak wiele ważnych informacji. Nie sądził, że Dumbledore kiedykolwiek ot tak podzieli się treścią przepowiedni. Co prawda nie podał wszystkich faktów, ale i tak wyjawił jego rolę w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Czyli jedna z jego obaw ma prawo niedługo się ziścić. Ogłoszono, że jest _Wybrańcem_. Ludzie będą wymagać od niego poświęcenia i walki. Nic mu nie pomoże to, że póki co to on jest tu tym pokrzywdzonym.

Był też pod wrażeniem tego, jak dyrektor manipulował informacjami. Jakimś cudem udało mu się w pewnym stopniu wybielić z powrotem swoje imię. Było to bardzo widoczne, jeśli spojrzeć na początek, a później na koniec wywiadu. W pierwszych pytaniach to Rita atakowała, rzucała w dyrektora oskarżeniami, podważała jego autorytet. Później jednak to Albus Dumbledore kierował tokiem rozmowy. Rozegrał to, jak prawdziwy ślizgon.

Młody mężczyzna był tym zmęczony. Nie wiedział ile czasu przesiedział analizując cały wywiad oraz inne artykuły, ale nie podobało mu się to co sobą reprezentuje to wydanie gazety. Miał ochotę ją spalić. Pozbyć się tych wszystkich pomówień na temat jego małżeństwa, Severusa i jego roli Śmierciożercy, czy też okropnego dzieciństwa Harry`ego. To wszystko przyprawiało go o ból głowy.

W końcu wyczerpany zasnął na kanapie. Jednak ta noc nie miała być dla niego spokojna. Popołudniowe wydarzenia sprowadziły na niego tylko nowe i niekończące się koszmary. Bardzo przejęty był tym, jak społeczeństwo zareaguje na nowe fakty.

No i co ważniejsze, Snape nie wrócił do domu.


End file.
